Next generation avec Albus S Potter
by annabethfan15
Summary: Albus, ainsi que tout ses cousins et cousines se retrouvent à Poudlard. Oui mais voilà un nouveau mystère arrive entre les mains d'Albus, Rose et Scorpius qui vont mettre un point d'honneur à le résoudre avec l'aide de leur famille. Après tout Albus n'est pas un Potter pour rien!
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut! Je vous présente ma toute première fic sur la nouvelle génération d'Harry Potter, j'espère que vous allez aimer :)**

Fanfiction Harry Potter

Chapitre I

Avec un dernier signe de la main, Albus vit ses parents disparaître après un virage. Ca y est. Il y était. En route pour Poudlard. Il en rêvait depuis tout petit, depuis que sa cousine Victoire puis James avaient commencés à lui décrire la fabuleuse école. Bon pour James, il avait quand même appris à se méfier. Rien ne plaisait plus à son frère ainé que de lui raconter, à lui Albus, toutes sortes d'histoires effrayantes. La dernière en date était bien sûr celle où il lui rabâchait constamment qu'il irait à Serpentard. Certes, ses parents lui avaient assez répété, chacune des maisons était aussi bien mais Albus, lui, voulait à tout prix être à Gryffondor. Il imaginait la tête de James si le Choixpeau l'envoyait chez les verts et argents. Il n'aurait plus qu'à s'exiler en Alaska.

-Al! Hè! Albus!

Rose, sa cousine, le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Tu viens? On va chercher un compartiment.

-Hein…Euh, oui, oui bien sûr.

Soulevant sa lourde valise et la cage d'Iulia, sa chouette qu'il avait eue pour ses onze ans il y a deux mois, il suivit la chevelure rousse de Rose. Au bout de dix minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence: tous les compartiments de leur wagon étaient pleins. Résignés, les deux enfants passèrent au suivant. Voyant que Rose peinait sous le poids de son énorme valise -qui devait contenir toute sa bibliothèque- un garçon qui passait dans le couloir sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers les deux cousins.

-Salut! Je peux vous aider? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Rose visiblement soulagé.

Avec un mouvement du poignet, le garçon réussit à faire léviter la malle. Albus était sûr de le connaître mais était incapable de se souvenir de son nom. Dépassant le cadet des Potter d'une tête, il devait être en quatrième année, comme Jane Londubat, et avait des cheveux blonds emmêlés. Vacillant sur ses jambes à cause des secousses du Poudlard Express, Albus faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises mais le garçon blond discutait avec animation avec sa cousine et ne semblait pas pressé de l'aider. Durant le trajet, ils passèrent devant le compartiment de Victoire qui discutait avec les autres préfets. Puis ce fut celui de James et ses amis. Sans surprise, des bruits d'explosion retentirent ainsi que des rires. Rose et le garçon s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient avec appréhension la porte vitrée par laquelle on pouvait voir le même garçon blond que celui qui était dans le couloir ainsi que Louis, un autre cousin d'Albus, faire une partie de bataille explosive. Interloqué, le Potter se tourna vers le jeune homme blond. Voyait-il double?

-Que…commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Victoire, son insigne brillante sur la poitrine les bouscula sans ménagement et entra brusquement. Louis, James et Fred II se figèrent en apercevant leur cousine. James fut le premier à se ressaisir et adressa un sourire qui se voulait innocent à la préfète-en-chef.

-Victoire! S'exclama-t-il. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Ne fait l'imbécile James! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de trafiquer, par le caleçon de Merlin? On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du wagon!

Louis s'avança, pas inquiet le moins du monde. Apparemment il avait l'habitude de voir sa sœur énervé. Il n'était qu'en deuxième année mais il s'était très vite entendu avec James et Fred, avec qui il partageait l'amour pour "le noble art de la farce et des blagues divertissantes", comme disait l'oncle George.

-Ma très chère sœur, dit-il, sache que nous ne somme pas encore à l'école. Par conséquent, ton rôle de préfet n'a point encore lieu d'être.

Albus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Depuis tout petit son cousin aimait s'exprimer de façon éloquente, ce qui plaisait énormément à Lily et un peu moins à Victoire. Cette dernière, pas impressionné du tout, rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds argent dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère.

-Tu te crois malin? Tu veux que j'enlève des points à Gryffondor avant même la première journée de cours? Ce serait un record!

-Techniquement, intervient Fred, le record est détenu par les Maraudeurs quand Sirius Black s'est fait collé sur le quai de la gare pour avoir transformé un élève en lapin.

-Mais il me reste quatre ans pour le battre, ajouta James.

Rose regardait la scène d'un air scandalisé, et Albus était sûr que la première chose qu'elle ferait en arrivant serait d'écrire à Tante Hermione.

-Très bien! S'écria Victoire folle de rage, vous avez gagné! J'enlève dix points à chacun de vous!

Louis perdit son sourire et lança un regard incrédule à sa sœur.

-Mais…mais…ça fait trente points! Réalisa Fred.

-Je vois que tu sais compter, félicitation! Répliqua la jeune fille.

Puis sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle bouscula à nouveau Albus et repartit dans son propre compartiment. Le garçon blond qui était la copie conforme de celui avec Rose, n'avait pas parlé pendant tout l'entretien. Louis parut s'en rendre compte en même temps qu'Albus et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Merci pour ton aide, Lysander! Tu aurais au moins pu essayer d'intervenir.

Sans monter aucune gêne, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Vous veniez de faire perde trente points à votre maison, je ne voulais pas faire pareille avec la mienne.

Fred poussa un soupir sonore et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. James remarqua alors les trois spectateurs postés devant la porte.

-Tiens, Al! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Le wagon des Serpentard, c'est là-bas.

Claquant la porte au nez de son frère, il repartit avec ses amis. Rose secoua la tête, faisant rebondir ses boucles de feu sur ses épaules.

-Allez viens Albus, laisse tomber. Tu connais James, ça lui passera.

Ils finirent par trouver un compartiment où deux garçons étaient déjà installés. Avec soupir de soulagement, Albus hissa les deux valises et se tourna vers le garçon blond. Dans un élan de lucidité, il lança alors:

-Tu es Lorcan Scamander, c'est ça? Le fils de Luna Lovegood.

Lorcan parut surpris mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Donc, en conclut Albus, l'autre garçon devait être Lysander son frère jumeau, les deux appartenant à la maison Serdaigle. Il se rappelait d'eux, quand il était petit les jumeaux venaient parfois au Terrier passé Noël jusqu'à ce que Rolf Scamander, le père des jumeaux, décide d'emmener toute sa famille en Arizona pour chercher une nouvelle espèce de Nargole.

-Merci beaucoup en tout cas, remercia Rose avant de s'installer près de la fenêtre.

Albus adressa un sourire à Lorcan qui disparaissait dans le couloir et imita sa cousine. Son voyage commençait bien!

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic, qui est la première que je publies. J'attend avec impatience vos avis ;)**

**PS: Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé, je ne fais cette histoire que pour m'amuser ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

Rose observait le paysage à travers la vitre, regardant les arbres défilés à une vitesse fulgurante. La joie lui serrait la poitrine. Elle allait à Poudlard! Sa mère lui avait tellement parlé du château que Rose était sûre de déjà le connaître par cœur. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était de commencé les cours. Elle avait l'intention d'aller voir la directrice, le Professeur McGonagall, pour lui demander s'il serait possible de commencer l'arithmancie dès cette année. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds elle attrapa son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard et se plongea dedans. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le silence fut rompu par Albus qui semblait s'ennuyer.

-Vous vous appelez comment? Demanda-t-il aux deux garçons avec qui ils partageaient leur compartiment.

-Moi c'est Luke, Luke Finnigan, répondit le premier.

Il était plus petit qu'Albus et avait des cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient sur le front. Les traits fins, son visage n'en restait pas moins très expressif. Et en ce moment il avait l'air de vouloir sauter partout pour manifester son bonheur. Le deuxième, par contre, était beaucoup plus grand qu'eux. Ses yeux d'une couleur chocolat balayaient le petit groupe avec amusement comme s'il avait affaire à des petits frères et sœurs particulièrement joyeux.

-Et moi c'est…

Mais il fut coupé par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Dans l'embrasure se tenait deux jeunes filles. L'une était brune, petite et avait l'air mal à l'aise tandis que l'autre était blonde, grande et sûr d'elle. Le contraste était frappant. Elles n'avaient en commun que leurs yeux bleus.

-Désolé de vous dérangez, lança la plus grande, vous êtes en première année?

-Euh…oui, répondit Rose.

-Sauf moi, intervient le garçon, je suis en quatrième année à Poufsouffle.

La fille hocha la tête et poussa sa sœur en avant. Celle-ci trébucha, et les joues rouges, lança un regard noir à la blonde.

-Voilà, Shannon, tu n'as qu'à rester là.

-Mais…et toi?

-Je dois retrouver Mary et Dominique. Et je pense que si je n'arrive pas bientôt, James va retourner tout le train.

Albus releva la tête à la mention de son frère.

-J'y vais, et bonne chance pour la répartition, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire à sa sœur.

Le garçon de Poufsouffle se leva et sortit également à la suite de la jeune fille. Shannon, elle, rougit encore plus d'être le centre d'attention et s'empressa de s'assoir. Luke Finnigan, qu'apparemment rien ne pouvait perturber, reprit la parole:

-Vous voudriez être dans quelle maison, vous?

-Gryffondor! Répondirent les deux cousins.

Luke eu un sourire radieux et sautilla sur son siège.

-Moi aussi. Même si Serdaigle est pas mal, je ne pense être assez intelligent. Enfin du moment que je ne vais pas à Serpentard, je serais forcément content!

Albus doutait que quelque chose, même Serpentard, puisse démoraliser le jeune homme.

-Mais enfaite, c'est quoi vos noms?

-Rose Weasley.

-Albus Potter.

Luke écarquilla les yeux et fit la navette entre les deux. Albus était habitué. Depuis tout petit, à chaque fois qu'il disait son nom de famille les gens avaient l'air surpris et émerveillé. Surtout en présence de son père avait-il remarqué. Au début il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, se disant que même si son père dirigeait le bureau des Aurors, la réaction était un peu exagérée. Quand il avait posé la question à sa mère elle lui avait dit qu'il saurait quand il serait plus grand. Albus n'avait plus reposé la question depuis. Pourtant le dernier jour des vacances, ses parents l'avaient prit à part dans le bureau, et lui avaient tout expliqué. Il avait apprit toute l'histoire entre celui qu'on surnommait le Survivant et Voldemort. Il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à s'en remettre.

-Incroyable, souffla Luke.

Rose rougit, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que lui face à la réaction de leur camarade.

-Mais alors, s'exclama-t-il soudain, vos parents doivent connaître les miens! Ils s'appellent Seamus et Cho Finnigan!

Les noms disaient vaguement quelque chose à Rose, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'hocher la tête. Un petit raclement de gorge les firent se tourner vers Shannon, qu'ils avaient oubliés jusque là. Elle redevint toute rouge mais demanda quand même:

-Potter? Weasley?

Albus, de plus en plus gêné, lui lança plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

-Oui et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Shannon se recroquevilla sur elle-même mais continua néanmoins.

-Euh…je voulais juste…juste savoir quand allait sortir les nouveaux produits de Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux?

Rosa fixa la jeune fille et éclata de rire. Elle s'était naturellement attendue à ce qu'on lui parle du grand Harry Potter mais apparemment Shannon n'en avait rien à faire. Ce fut Albus qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Je crois qu'ils sortiront en novembre. Je demanderais à Oncle George si tu veux. (1)

Shannon lui rendit son sourire.

-Sinon, c'était ta sœur tout à l'heure?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Alyne. Elle est en troisième année à Gryffondor.

-Et elle connaît James?

Luke le regarda comme s'il venait dire une absurdité. Albus jeta un regard perplexe à sa cousine mais Rose n'avait pas l'air de comprendre non plus. Même Shannon avait haussé un sourcil à sa question.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Tout le monde connaît James!

Rose lança un coup d'œil septique en direction de Luke. Celui secoua la tête, apparemment effaré.

-Déjà parce qu'il est le fils du Survivant, il n'est pas passé inaperçu quand il est arrivé. Mais surtout, je crois que personne n'avait vu quelqu'un faire autant enrager les profs en faisant des blagues depuis les jumeaux Weasley! Même moi qui ne suis pas encore à Poudlard, j'en ai entendu parler.

-Comment? Voulu savoir Shannon. Moi c'est ma sœur qui m'en à parler. Et pas qu'en bien. Je crois que James l'énerve.

Et elle n'est pas la seule, pensa Albus. Combien de fois avait-il entendu sa mère crier dans le salon après avoir reçu une lettre de McGonagall qui disait que James avait dévalisé les cuisines pour bombarder les Serpentard?

-J'ai un ami qui est en cinquième année, expliqua Luke. Il s'appelle Jordan Thomas. A chaque vacance, quand il me parlait de Poudlard il me racontait quelques blagues de la bande de James. C'était assez marrant.

Puis ils passèrent au noble sujet qu'était le Quidditch, qui dura jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Alyne soupira et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle avait enfin réussit à caser sa sœur. Oh bien sûr elle adorait Shannon plus que tout au monde mais le fait que la petite fille n'arrête pas d'être angoissé depuis une semaine la rendait particulièrement irritante. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle et elle aperçut furtivement le garçon de Poufsouffle qui s'en allait dans la direction opposé à la sienne. Haussant les épaules, l'adolescente continua son chemin. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses deux meilleures amies, Mary et Dominique, qui était toutes les deux en troisième année avec elle.

Soudain elle faillit percuter quelqu'un. Logan Stever se trouvait devant elle. Dans la même année et maison qu'elle, Logan faisait pourtant une tête de plus que la plupart de ses camarades. Brun aux yeux acajou, Logan avait eu plus de petite amie qu'elle n'avait de chaussure. Et il n'avait que treize ans! Mais surtout, et ce qui le rendait insupportable aux yeux d'Alyne, il était le meilleur ami de James Potter.

-Tiens, Harper, quelle surprise! S'exclama-t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

- Pousse-toi, idiot!

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Harper.

-C'est parce que ça n'était pas censée l'être.

Logan allait répliquer quand une jeune fille arriva en courant.

-Alyne! Enfin on t'a cherché partout!

-Dominique!

Puis, ignorant royalement le garçon, elles se tombèrent dans les bras. Dominique était la deuxième fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley, héros de la Seconde Guerre, et la sœur de Victoire et Louis. Elle possédait les cheveux roux caractéristiques aux Weasley, comme son frère et les yeux bleus des Delacour. Si Victoire était la copie de sa mère et Louis celle de son père, Dominique était un subtile mélange des deux.

-Mary et James sont en train de retourner le train!

-Pourquoi? James n'a plus personne à embêter? Ironisa Alyne.

-Je sais que vous vous détester cordialement mais fait un effort. C'est mon cousin. Idiot, certes, mais mon cousin quand même.

Alyne fit un sourire qui ressembla à une grimace et elles partirent dans un compartiment pour retrouver Mary tandis que Logan continua à chercher son meilleur ami.

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaît et j'attend vos review avec impatience ;) **

**(1): passage inspiré fortement de la merveilleuse fanfic de tomoe-chi "La nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs "**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

Le train finit par s'immobiliser dans une secousse, et Luke bondit de son siège, valise à la main pour se précipiter dehors.

-A tout à l'heure! Lança-t-il aux trois autres.

Albus esquissa un sourire puis empoigna sa malle et Iulia avant de suivre son ami. A peine avait-il posé un pied par terre qu'il fut bousculé par une fille aux cheveux roux qu'il identifia comme sa cousine Lucy, préfète de Serdaigle, qui hurlait à s'en briser la voix:

-Fred! Logan! Revenez ici tout de suite!

Rose se plaqua contre le mur avec calme, habitué aux scènes de ménages entre ses cousins.

-James! Rend lui sa couleur de cheveux!

Au loin un éclat de rire se fit entendre et Lucy continua sa course poursuite en maudissant les sept prochaines générations de Logan Stever. Albus se tourna vers une Shannon apparemment interloqué par la situation. Depuis qu'il savait marcher James s'était fixé un défi. Faire plus de bêtises que les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux, réunit. Doué en classe sans être excellent, joueur de Quidditch depuis sa deuxième année au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'aînée des Potter avait su trouver sa place à Poudlard. Avec ses cheveux noirs impossible à coiffé qu'Albus et lui avait hérité de leur père et ses yeux noisettes qu'il devait à Ginny, James avait du succès au près de la gente féminine, chose dont il avait horriblement conscience. Très vite avec Fred et Logan, ils étaient devenus la terreur des profs en se faisant appelé les Chapardeurs.

Aidant Rose et Shannon a sauté la marche du train, Albus jeta un regard anxieux vers les calèches. Même s'il lui était impossible de voir les Sombrals, les chevaux ailés lui avait toujours fait peur.

-Les premières années! Par ici! Par ici! Tonna une voix.

Shannon fit volte-face et blêmit d'un coup. Un homme qui devait faire plus de trois mètres avec une barbe hirsute et une lanterne se balançant au bout de sa main grosse comme un couvercle de poubelle se tenait sur le quai. Les quelques élèves qui l'avaient déjà rejoint, dont Luke Finnigan, le regardaient bouge-bée. Voilà pourquoi elle fut stupéfaite quand Albus et Rose s'écrièrent d'une même voix:

-Hagrid!

Le demi-géant leur adressa un sourire rayonnant et s'exclama:

-Comment ça va vous deux?

-Bien, répondirent-ils en se frayant un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre le garde-chasse.

-Et vos parents?

-Ils vous passent le bonjour, dit Rose.

Depuis que le Trio d'Or avait quitté l'école sans avoir fait leur septième année ils passaient régulièrement voir Hagrid. Ils avaient même passé une semaine à Poudlard lors de la mort de Crockdur, l'énorme chien, parce qu'Hagrid était effondré.

-Bon, reprit le gardien des clefs, quatre par barques et surtout ne vous penchez pas. Le calamar géant n'aime pas être dérangé.

Plusieurs élèves rirent à ça mais voyant que le géant ne plaisantait pas ils jetèrent des coups d'œil anxieux au lac. Hagrid marmonna un truc où il était question de "Crivey, content de tombé, non mais franchement".

Albus, Shannon, et Rose partagèrent leur barque avec un garçon aux cheveux d'un blonds presque blanc et un menton pointu qui ne leur adressa pas la parole de tout le trajet.

-Au prochain virage vous pourrez apercevoir Poudlard, annonça Hagrid.

Des  
"oooooh!" se firent entendre tandis que les enfants se penchaient en avant pour voir le château. Rose n'avait jamais vu pareil spectacle. Chaque fenêtres étaient éclairées, entourant l'école d'un halo dorée. Le reflet sur l'eau rendait la scène encore plus magique et fabuleuse. Les yeux brillants, même le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait relevé la tête pour pouvoir observer Poudlard.

Une fois que tout le monde eu mit pied à terre, Hagrid les conduisit dans un immense hall où attendait un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente cinq ans, cheveux noirs, visage joufflu et lunaire. Il leur fit un sourire sympathique avant de déclarer:

-Bienvenu à tous. Je suis le professeur de botanique, Mr Londubat. Dans quelques instants va avoir lieu la cérémonie de la répartition. Sachez que cette cérémonie est très importante puisqu'elle va, en effet, déterminer la maison dans laquelle vous allez passer les sept prochaines années. Elles sont aux nombres de quatre: Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Chacune d'entre elles a vu en son sein les sorcières et sorciers les plus illustres de notre ère. Aussi à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez le règlement, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison, ou au contraire, si vous répondez correctement aux questions en classe vous lui en ferez gagner. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Maintenant suivez moi.

Neville ouvrit les lourdes portes en bois et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quatre tables étaient alignées devant une autre qui devait être celle des professeurs. Shannon repéra sa sœur, installée entre Mary Williams et Victoire Weasley. Aux murs de la salle étaient accrochés des torches et des tapisseries. Mais ce qui frappa le plus la jeune fille ce fut le plafond. Des centaines de bougies y étaient accrochés et un ciel constellé d'étoiles s'étendait au-dessus.

-C'est un plafond magique, intervint Rose, il est mentionné dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Le groupe des premières années s'arrêtèrent alors devant la table des professeurs où une sorcière âgée à l'air pincée et au dos droit était assise au milieu. Albus reconnu Minerva McGonagall, qui venait parfois manger à la maison. Neville venait d'installer un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau rapiécé juste en face d'eux.

Soudain, une couture s'ouvrit sur celui-ci et il se mit à chanter. Quand la dernière note s'estompa, les élèves applaudirent bruyamment.

-Je vais vous appelez par ordre alphabétique, cria Neville pour couvrir le bruit des dernières acclamations, et vous vous avancerez pour mettre le Choixpeau. Ashford Sally!

Une jeune fille rousse aux jambes tremblantes qui avait l'air de vouloir partir en courant sortit du rang et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écria:

-POUFSOUFFLE!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit de la table la plus à gauche. Avec un grand sourire Sally s'empressa de rejoindre le banc sur lequel elle se laissa tomber avec un soulagement évident. Plusieurs élèves furent repartit puis ce fut au tour de Luke Finnigan. Le chapeau hésita longuement avant de déclarer:

-SERDAIGLE!

Luke parut surpris mais sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Ce fut ensuite "Harper Shannon!" que Neville nomma. Plus rouge que les cheveux des Weasley, elle fut envoyer à:

-GRYFFONDOR!

Petit à petit le groupe se réduisit de moitié. Le professeur Londubat appela:

-Malefoy Scorpius!

Quelques enseignants le regardèrent étrangement, surtout la directrice, remarqua Rose. De tous les élèves qui étaient déjà passés, Scorpius eu droit à la plus longue attente. Enfin le Choixpeau finit par hurler:

-SERPENTARD!

Albus sentit son estomac se noué. Ça allait être son tour. Et si malgré le fait qu'il demande Gryffondor le chapeau l'envoyait à Serpentard? Ou pire s'il n'était pas répartit du tout? Il voyait déjà le titre de la prochaine Gazette: "Le fils du célèbre Harry Potter est en fait un Cracmol!" Mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire d'autres hypothèse que déjà son nom résonnait dans la Grande Salle.

-Potter Albus!

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la pièce et Albus vu même quelques élèves se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le voir. Neville lui adressa un clin d'œil discret mais ça ne rassura pas le jeune homme outre mesure. Un sifflement se fit alors entendre à la table des Gryffondor et la voix de James domina le bruit:

-Vas-y Al!

-Mr Potter! Le réprimanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall tandis que Victoire le tirait brutalement pour le faire se rassoir.

Mais Albus n'en avait pas besoin de moins. Il esquissa un sourire à son frère qui levait le pouce en signe d'encouragement et s'avança. Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur la tête et il fut plongé dans le noir.

-Tiens dont, dit soudain une voix qui semblait parler à l'intérieur de son crâne, encore un membre du clan Weasley-Potter. Hum…oui, je me souviens parfaitement de tes parents. Beaucoup de courage dont tu as hérité…hum…

Les mains d'Albus se crispèrent sur les bords du tabouret.

-De grande ambition…hum…un désir de faire ses preuves.

-Gryffondor, s'il vous plait, chuchota-t-il.

-Es-tu sûr? Hum…Je vois du talent également. Oh! Et de la force morale indéniablement. Voyons, si tu es aussi sûr de toi alors ça sera…GRYFFONDOR!

La tension qui s'était accumulé dans la poitrine du jeune homme se relâcha soudain et Albus se leva d'un bond, sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il tendait le Choixpeau au Professeur Londubat celui-ci lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil. Il rejoignit ses camarades qui l'ovationnait bruyamment, les Chapardeurs s'étaient même mit debout sur le banc et scandaient en rythme:

-Potter! Potter!

Albus adressa un signe de la main à son frère mais James était déjà trop occupé se disputer avec Alyne pour le remarquer.

-Félicitations, lui dit Shannon qui était assise en face de lui.

Maintenant que la répartition avait eu lieu, Albus trouva qu'elle semblait plus détendue. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ce que disait Neville quand le nom de Rose fut appelé. Exactement comme lui, quelques élèves se mirent à murmurer. Mais sa cousine les ignora superbement et ses épais cheveux roux flottant dans son dos, elle se coiffa du Choixpeau. Albus n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude, pratiquement tout les Weasley allaient à Gryffondor et il savait très bien que cette maison était faite pour Rose. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand le chapeau annonça:

-GRYFFONDOR!

Encore une fois les Chapardeurs et le clan Weasley applaudirent à tout rompre, mais James n'osa pas remonter sur le banc de peur qu'Alyne et Victoire ne l'assassinent sur place. Une fois que Dylan Zabini fut envoyé à Serpentard, la directrice se leva. Aussitôt les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde lui accorda son attention.

-Je pense que tous ici ont faim donc ne vous faisons pas attendre. Bon appétit!

Un concert d'approbation emplit la Grande Salle aux paroles du professeur et les assiettes se remplirent. Divers plats apparurent et Albus mit en point d'honneur à essayer de tout goûter. Un peu plus loin il pu voir sa cousine Roxane, la sœur de Fred, qui était en sixième année, discuté avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête de sa coupe de cheveux. En effet pendant l'été elle s'était fait des mèches rousses dans ses tresses africaines.

-Tout les Weasley sont roux, affirmait-elle, il n'y ait pas de raison que moi non.

En effet Roxanne avait hérité de la peau métisse et des cheveux noirs de sa mère, Angelina Johnson, célèbre joueuse de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Boston qui avait gagné la coupe du monde en 2002. On aurait pu croire que ça aurait été pareil pour son frère pourtant Fred avait un physique atypique. Mélange de ses deux parents, il avait la peau chocolat et des cheveux roux naturellement.

Albus adorait sa famille. Famille étant très nombreuse, le seul lieu où il pouvait se retrouver au complet était le Terrier. Les réunions de famille avaient pour la plupart du temps lieu pendant l'été et il ne se souvenait pas d'un mois d'aout sans ses cousins ou les amis de la famille. Le souvenir le plus mémorable qu'il conservait, outre les parties de Quidditch qui opposaient les enfants et les parents, c'était la bataille d'eau d'il y a deux ans. Tout avait commencé à partir du verre d'eau que James avait envoyé dans la tête de Louis. Celui-ci s'était baissé à temps et le contenu de la chope avait finit sur le visage de l'Oncle George. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus au rouquin pour arroser Ron. Après tout avait dégénéré. Albus sourit. Oui, vraiment, il adorait sa famille!

-Silence, s'il vous plaît, réclama le professeur McGonagall. Avant que vous n'alliez tous vous couchez, j'aimerais vous rappelez quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, je tiens à informer les élèves de premières années que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, strictement défendu d'accès. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, certains plus âgés devraient s'en souvenir.

Personne ne pouvait s'y m'éprendre, elle fusilla James, Fred et Logan du regard.

-Mrs Sullivan, la concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappelez qu'il est interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs. Le règlement complet est à consulté, pour ceux d'entre vous qu'il le souhaite, sur la porte de son bureau. En dernier point, pour les sélections de Quidditch, elles auront lieu la deuxième semaine et pour plus de précisions il faudra s'adresser à Mr Dubois. Maintenant tous au lit!

Les desserts disparurent et les élèves se levèrent dans un concert de raclement de chaise. Victoire, qui dominait tout les élèves, du hausser le ton pour se faire entendre:

-Les premières années de Gryffondor, par ici! Dépêchez-vous!

Suivant sa cousine hors de la Grande Salle, Rose jeta un dernier regard au plafond magique. La suite du trajet fut assez confuse. Victoire les fit passer par des couloirs dissimulés et ils empruntèrent plusieurs passages secrets. Le fait que les escaliers et les tableaux accrochés aux murs n'arrêtent pas de bouger n'aidait pas non plus. Albus aurait bien aimé avoir la carte du Maraudeur pour pouvoir se repérer mais son père l'avait donné à James, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité, et il doutait fortement que son frère accepte de s'en séparé. Enfin ils finirent par s'arrêter devant le portrait d'une énorme dame en robe violette.

-Polynectare! Lança Victoire d'une voix forte et sonore.

-Exact!

Puis le tableau pivota, laissant voir le passage. En entrant dans la salle commune Shannon ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. De forme circulaire, la pièce était entièrement aux couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or. Devant le feu ronflant de la cheminé avait été disposé de gros fauteuil moelleux.

Finalement Albus se sépara des deux jeunes filles et monta dans son propre dortoir où l'attendait sa valise et son oreiller. A peine sa tête fut-elle dessus qu'il s'endormit.

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer! A la semaine prochaine! ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

Le lendemain matin il fallut quelques secondes à Rose pour se rappeler où elle était. C'est en voyant Shannon dormir profondément dans le lit d'à côté que la jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. A peine douchée et habillée elle se précipita dans la salle commune. Dans le grand âtre de la cheminé il ne restait que des braises mais Rose doutait fortement qu'on puisse avoir froid ici. Attrapant un bout de parchemin et une plume elle se mit à écrire avec application à ses parents. De toute façon si elle ne le faisait pas son père était bien capable de débarquer à Poudlard pour s'assurer que sa petite fille chérie allait bien.

_Papa, Maman_

_Déjà je suis contente de vous annoncer que ça ne sera pas la peine de me déshériter car je suis à Gryffondor, tout comme Albus. Je me suis également fait deux nouveaux amis: Shannon Harper, avec qui je partage mon dortoir et Luke Finnigan, de Serdaigle. En tout cas le château est fabuleux! J'ai hâte de commencer les cours, surtout ceux de métamorphose! Ha oui, il semblerait également que James soit pire qu'Oncle George. D'ailleurs je crois que Victoire va finir par commettre un meurtre. Sinon vous me manquez beaucoup et je vous enverrais un autre hibou sûrement la semaine prochaine. Passez le bonjour à Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny de ma part._

_Bisous_

_Rose_

Relisant sa lettre et la trouvant bien, la jeune fille se précipita à la volière. Elle se perdit en chemin mais le fantôme du Moine Gras finit par lui indiquer la bonne direction. Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs elle vit soudain un petit carré entouré d'un cordon de sécurité. Intrigué elle s'approcha et observa le sol. Au lieu de la vieille pierre qui composait le par terre habituellement il y avait une plaque en or. Gravé sur celle-ci Rose pu lire: _Ici s'est trouvé un acte de très belle magie, un marécage portable, utilisé en 1995 par Messieurs Fréderic et George Weasley._

Un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Elle n'avait jamais connu son Oncle Fred, décédé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, mais à chaque fois que son père l'évoquait il le décrivait comme une personne extraordinaire, débordante d'énergie et d'imagination.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Rose retourna dans la salle commune où Albus et Shannon l'attendaient avec impatience.

-Enfin te voilà! Je t'ai cherché partout. Dépêchons-nous les cours commencent dans une demi-heure et on n'a même pas encore petit-déjeuner.

-Les préfets viennent de nous distribuer notre emploi du temps, ajouta Shannon, on commence par Métamorphose.

Mais très vite les trois camarades durent se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient perdus et n'arriveraient jamais à manger et à arriver à l'heure en cours. Dépité, Albus se mit à courir, tournant, bifurquant, montant et descendant les escaliers. Alors qu'ils repassaient devant la statue de Morgane La Grande pour la troisième fois, Rose s'exclama:

-Ça ne sert à rien! On est déjà passé par là!

Shannon ouvrit la bouche mais au même moment des bruits de pas se firent entendre. A l'angle du couloir surgit alors trois garçons, baguettes à la main, courant à toute vitesse. Rose eu le reflexe de se plaquer contre le mur, évitant la collision avec le premier garçon de justesse. Shannon, elle, eut moins de chance et se le prit de plein fouet. Tombant à la renverse les deux enfants poussèrent un cri. Albus reconnut soudainement le garçon blond avec qui il avait partagé sa barque et qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard.

-Bah alors, lança un grand brun qui devait être en cinquième année, le traître ne sais plus courir?

-Peut-être qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de son Mangemort de père! Dit le second avec un sourire goguenard.

Les joues rouges, Scorpius Malefoy se releva et jeta un regard noir aux deux Serpentard.

-Ferme-la!

-Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve en plus! Jubila le brun.

-Il faudrait peut-être lui apprendre le respect, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Entièrement d'accord! Répondit l'autre.

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et une détonation plus tard, Scorpius fut projeté dans les airs sur deux mètres. Sa propre baguette lui échappa, roulant un peu plus loin. Eclatant de rire, les deux cinquième années firent un mouvement du poignet, près à faire faire un nouveau vol plané à Malefoy mais Albus retrouva l'usage de la parole:

-Non! S'écria-t-il.

Le brun ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard et s'apprêtant à lancer un autre sort fut stoppé par Rose qui s'interposa entre la baguette et son cousin tandis que Shannon s'était précipité pour aider Scorpius à se relever. L'autre garçon vint prêter main forte à son ami.

- Pousse-toi, Potter! Ordonna-t-il.

Albus ne se demanda pas comment il connaissait son nom, et resta campé sur ses deux pieds.

-Non!

-Je ne le répéterais pas! Poussez-vous!

Voyant qu'Albus et Rose ne bougeaient toujours pas, le brun perdit patience et s'écria:

-_Stupéfix!_

Les deux cousins se baissèrent brusquement, évitant de justesse le sortilège qui siffla au-dessus de leurs têtes. Scorpius, qui avait récupéré sa baguette, fut plus rapide qu'Albus et désarma les deux Serpentard. Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient, Rose attrapa son cousin et Shannon par le bras et cria à Malefoy:

-Cours!

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les quatre premières années détalèrent, courant le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Passant devant plusieurs tableaux qui leurs interdisaient de courir dans les couloirs, Rose s'assura de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les deux brutes avant de s'arrêter. Au loin la voix de Mrs Sullivan résonna de l'étage du dessous.

-Magie dans les couloirs! Vous aurez deux heures de colles chacun! Oui, Mr Nott, deux, parfaitement!

Essayant de reprendre leur souffle, le regard de Shannon et Albus se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivit des deux autres. Ils leurs fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer. Un silence gêné s'installa, et Scorpius le rompit le premier:

-Merci. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient m'avoir.

-Pas de quoi, c'est normal, assura Rose. Et puis grâce à toi on a enfin trouvé la salle de métamorphose!

En effet, dans leur course poursuite à travers le château ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte du professeur Orlovski. Le cours ne débutait que dans cinq minutes mais au moins ils étaient en avance.

-Ravi d'avoir pu aider, sourit le blond. Bon j'ai mon cours de Potion et j'ai encore à me rendre aux cachots…alors à bientôt!

-Attend! Le retint Shannon. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ses deux idiots en fin de compte?

Scorpius parut soudain mal à l'aise mais voyant que les trois autres attendaient vraisemblablement une réponse il soupira.

-Ce sont deux Serpentard, Jeremy Nott et Quentin Harbour je crois, et enfin…ils trouvent que…que je ne devrais pas être dans cette maison, que je suis…un traître.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Shannon, mais pourquoi?

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Pour eux tous, la question ne se posait pas. Après tout il était de nature publique que les Malefoy avait été du côté de Voldemort il y a vingt ans mais que lors de la Bataille Finale ils avaient changés de camp. Tombé en disgrâce depuis, elle n'en restait pas moins une vieille famille riche dont le nom était connu chez les sorciers. Pourtant, et Albus l'avait presque oublié, Shannon n'en savait strictement rien. Etant née moldu, elle n'avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière que le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre. Evidemment elle connaissait le monde de la magie depuis près de trois ans puisque sa sœur Alyne en faisait partie. Rose s'en étonna d'ailleurs. Le fait que deux enfants de la même famille soit des sorcières alors que les parents étaient tout deux moldus était quelque chose de rare.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, éluda Albus. En tout cas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Scorpius, je trouve que Nott et Harbour sont des imbéciles et que tu ne devrais apporter aucun crédit à leurs paroles! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens se permettent de juger une personne par rapport à son nom de famille.

-Exactement, approuva sa cousine en hochant vigoureusement la tête. En fait je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Et eux c'est Albus Potter et Shannon Harper.

-Scorpius Malefoy.

-Je crois qu'on avait deviné, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Soudain des bruits de conversations se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des élèves. Albus tandis alors la main à Scorpius, à la plus belle manière de Percy Weasley.

-Ami? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond fixa la main du cadet des Potter pendant quelques secondes, lui fit un petit sourire et la serra en déclarant:

-Ami.

Rose eu alors la vision de son père quand il recevrait la lettre dans laquelle il allait apprendre que son nouvel ami se nommait Scorpius Malefoy et retint un éclat de rire.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 4!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci encore pour vos review et voici la suite! ;)**

Chapitre V

Les trois semaines de cours étaient passées, et Albus n'en fut pas mécontent. Il était temps que le week-end arrive. Ce n'était que le début de l'année et pourtant il croulait déjà sous les devoirs. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Rose qui avait confectionné un planning pour son travail. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de convaincre Shannon, Scorpius et son cousin de l'imiter mais pour l'instant ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs. D'ailleurs, depuis l'agression du Serpentard, les quatre amis étaient devenus inséparables. Albus avait d'ailleurs eu une dispute assez violente avec son frère quand celui-ci avait appris la nouvelle de son amitié avec Malefoy. Il lui avait dit qu'être ami avec un Serpentard était le comble de la trahison pour un Gryffondor. Albus le savait, son aîné était aussi borné et têtu que les Weasley et les Potter pouvaient l'être mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer à son frère qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile avec des aprioris infondés. Le ton était tellement monté dans la Salle Commune que Victoire avait été obligé d'intervenir en menaçant les deux frères d'envoyer un hibou à leur mère sur le champ. Malgré leur colère, ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de provoquer Ginny et chacun étaient partit dans son dortoir respectif. Depuis James n'adressait plus la parole à Albus et vis-versa. Mais ce dernier avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeurs de James et savait que ça lui passerait à un moment ou à un autre.

Petit à petit il arrivait à se repérer dans le château, arrivant même à ne plus louper les petits-déjeuners. Scorpius venait régulièrement manger avec eux, sauf pour le dîner où le règlement exigeait, que les élèves restent à leurs tables, et une complicité s'était vite établie dans le petit groupe.

La routine commençait doucement à s'installer jusqu'au jour où Shannon débarqua dans la Salle Commune, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé! S'écria-t-elle en arrivant devant la table où les deux cousins faisaient une partie d'échec, devinez quoi?!

Plusieurs élèves qui travaillaient pour leur BUSE, dont Jordan Thomas, levèrent la tête des livres étalés devant eux en fusillant Shannon du regard. Celle-ci grimaça et s'installa sur un fauteuil près de ses deux amis.

-Alors, reprit-elle au moment où le dernier pion d'Albus se faisait prendre par la tour de Rose, devinez ce qui va ce passer mardi!

-Aucune idée, répondit la rousse, concentrée. Mais je suppose que tu va nous le dire.

Shannon semblait surexcitée et n'avait apparemment pas remarquée le manque d'entrain des deux autres, dont l'attention restait fixée sur le jeu d'échec. Repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste impatient, elle se pencha en avant comme pour leur révéler un secret de la plus haute importance.

-Mardi après-midi aura lieu…

Elle laissa planer un léger suspens pour faire de l'effet.

-…Notre premier cours de balais!

-Echec et mac! Fit Rose à ce moment-là, un sourire fier sur le visage.

-Mais c'est la troisième fois d'affilé, s'insurgea le Potter incrédule. Pourquoi Oncle Ron ne m'a pas appris cette technique?!

Tout le monde le savait, chez les Weasley le meilleur joueur d'échec était sans compter l'Oncle Ron qui battait n'importe qui lors des réunions de famille. Sa fille était l'une des seules personnes à lui donner un tant soit peu de fil à retordre mais jusqu'à présent Rose n'avait jamais réussit à battre son père.

-Sinon qu'est-ce que tu disais Shannon? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la brune.

-Je disais, répéta-t-elle visiblement contrarié que ses deux camarades n'aient pas accordés plus d'intérêt à sa révélation, que le premier cours de vol aura lieu mardi à 14h.

Albus sauta pratiquement sur ses pieds, oubliant instantanément sa défaite. S'il y avait une chose qu'il adorait par-dessus tout c'était le fait de voler sur un balai. Et qui disait balai disait Quidditch. A chaque vacance il y jouait avec ses cousins et cousines, au poste de poursuiveur le plus souvent. Il n'avait rien contre les autres mais généralement James et Lucy occupaient celui d'Attrapeur, Dominique, Louis, Victoire, Roxanne, Rose, et lui celui de Poursuiveurs, Lorcan, Lysander, Fred et Teddy celui de Batteurs, quant à Hugo et Lily ils faisaient office de Gardien. Etant pile le nombre de joueur qu'il fallait, il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème.

Tout comme son cousin, Rose s'était redressée brusquement. Au grand dam d'Hermione, sa fille avait hérité de la passion des Weasley pour le Quidditch.

-Sérieusement? Dit-elle, mais c'est géniale!

Albus ne pu que l'approuver et entreprit de caresser Kikou, le chat de Mary Williams, qui venait de sauter sur ses genoux.

-J'ai vraiment hâte, s'exclama Rose, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le professeur Dubois est excellent!

-On s'en fiche, répliqua Albus, on sait déjà voler. Moi ce qui m'importe c'est de pouvoir enfin de me servir d'un balai. Franchement, je la trouve idiote, moi, cette règle! Pourquoi est-ce que les premières années n'auraient pas le droit à un balai, hein?

Rose parut choquée que le jeune homme remette le règlement en cause et s'empressa d'expliquer à son cousin:

-Déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un balai puisque les premières années ne sont jamais admises dans une équipe. Oui, je sais, ton père l'a bien été lui, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi Oncle Harry est un cas à part. De plus personne ne pourrait contester son talent d'Attrapeur.

Albus balaya d'un revers de la main les arguments de Rose et reprit:

-Qu'importe, le principal c'est que mardi nous allons enfin pouvoir remonter sur un balai!

-Ca ne fait que trois semaines, Al! Protesta la jeune fille. De plus, ne te réjouit pas trop vite. J'ai entendu dire que les balais de l'école n'étaient pas terribles. Ils ont encore de vielles Comètes 260 et des Nimbus 2002. Le plus performent serait un Tonnerre de Bronze, apparemment.

Albus parut atterré par les paroles de la Gryffondor, et repensa à son fidèle Tonnerre d'Or qui filait à toute allure.

-Une Comète 260, répéta-t-il. Ça existe encore?!

Rose hocha la tête, remarquant seulement à ce moment-là que Shannon n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Honteuse de l'avoir délaissé, elle s'adressa à la brune avec un sourire:

-Et toi, alors? Tu aimes jouer au Quidditch?

Shannon sembla soudain mal à l'aise comme le jour où sa sœur l'avait poussé à l'intérieur du compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Rose ne comprit son erreur qu'en voyant Albus secoué frénétiquement la tête. Le geste n'échappa pas à la brune qui finit par lâcher:

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. C'est juste que contrairement à vous, je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai ni jouer au Quidditch. Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers alors…Oh bien sûr Alyne m'en à déjà parler mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la même chose que de pratiquer.

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit gentiment Albus, tu n'es pas la seule. Apres tout les cours de vol sont fait pour ça!

Mais la jeune fille était déjà passé à autre chose et entama une partie d'échec contre Rose, s'émerveillant de voir les pièces bougées.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout du château, les Chapardeurs remontaient du terrain de Quidditch. Couverts de boues, exténués et courbaturés, ils trainaient leurs balais derrière eux. L'entraînement avait été particulièrement intense, pour la simple et bonne raison que le premier match aurait lieu dans trois jours, à savoir mercredi. Pour ouvrir la saison, il opposera Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Tout le monde le savait, l'équipe de Serdaigle avait gagné la Coupe les six dernières années, principalement grâce à son capitaine; Owen Miles. Au poste d'Attrapeur, on en avait pas vu d'aussi doué depuis Nina Bell.

Logan et Fred, leurs battes de Batteurs sur l'épaule, encadraient James tout en commentant la séance d'entrainement qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

-Vous avez vu la tête d'Isabella quand Sam à laissé passer le cinquième but d'affilé?

-Non, j'étais trop occupé à la regarder crier après Julia parce qu'elle n'avait pas rattrapé correctement le Souaffle.

Logan laissa échapper un long soupir, tout en rentrant dans la cours extérieure où le sol boueux laissait place aux vielles pierres.

-Sérieusement, vous le savez, j'adore Isa, dit-il, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu péter un câble comme ça.

-C'est l'année de ses BUSE, tenta de la défendre Fred, c'est normal qu'elle soit légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Légèrement? Répéta James, incrédule. Dois-je vous rappelez qu'elle m'a hurlé dessus juste parce que j'avais attrapé le Vif d'Or trop vite? Et puis, on n'est même pas à un mois de la rentrée. Je trouve que c'est un peu trop tôt pour péter un câble comme tu dis. Même Victoire avait attendu le mois de novembre.

Fred haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Soudain, Katerina Donnelly, qui jouait avec eux comme Poursuiveuse, vint s'immiscer entre James et Logan. Elle aussi avait l'air fatigué et était couverte de boue.

-Vous parliez d'Isabella? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, bougonna Logan. On se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Sincèrement, c'est seulement notre quatrième entraînement et elle a déjà menacé chacun d'entre nous de le virer.

-Tu crois que ça aurait un rapport avec ses BUSE? Demanda l'autre Batteur.

Katerina soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant comme si elle portait le poids du monde.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, finit-elle par répondre. Elle a perdu sa tante cet été, et je sais qu'elles étaient très proches. Ça va lui passer mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle quand même.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, dépités. En plus de l'humeur massacrante de leur capitaine, le temps en avait rajouté. Bien que la température soit encore clémente pour la mi-septembre, il avait plut toute la nuit dernière, rendant le sol boueux.

Le silence s'installa, aucun n'ayant quelque chose à ajouté. Ce fut finalement Fred qui se décida le premier à reprendre la parole:

-En fait, James, tu ne reparles toujours pas à Al?

-Non, se contenta de répondre l'autre.

-Je vous ai entendu vous disputez dans la Salle Commune, intervint la Poursuiveuse.

-Comme tout les Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans un rayon d'un kilomètre, plaisanta Logan, un sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment-là, ils passèrent devant Peeves qui était en train de démonter une poignée de porte. Quand il les aperçut, il s'empressa de filer avec un petit rire qui résonna dans le couloir. Alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il fit un bond en arrière, manquant de renverser une armure. A l'angle d'un mur venait de surgir Mrs Sullivan, la concierge. Un rictus s'étala sur son visage quand elle vit les quatre joueurs.

-Mais que voilà, dit-elle de sa voix aigue et traînante, que faites vous ici jeune gens?

-On était…commença le Weasley.

-Taisez-vous, le coupa-t-elle, vous préparez un mauvais coup, n'est-ce pas? Comme d'habitude!

-Bien sûr que non, dit James, on rentrait du terrain de Quidditch!

Les yeux jaunes de la concierge les détaillèrent un à un, puis elle s'exclama:

- Que faisiez-vous au terrain à cette heure? Vous ne devriez pas réviser pour vos BUSE, Donnelly?

-Pas du tout! Répliqua Katerina, je ne suis qu'en quatrième année, vous le savez. Et nous nous entraînions! On fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, vous le savez aussi.

Mrs Sullivan resta de marbre mais un tic nerveux agitait le coin de sa bouche.

-Et bien! Dit-elle, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir! Vous êtes en train de me salir le couloir!

Les quatre élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent vers l'escalier qui menait à leur Salle Commune. Essoufflés, ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils.

-C'est pas possible! Fulmina James. Elle en a toujours après nous!

-Faux, répliqua une voix derrière eux.

Enjambant le dossier du canapé, Louis Weasley s'installa confortablement dans celui-ci.

-Je viens de me prendre une heure de colle, parce que soit disant je faisais trop de bruit en marchant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, montrant ainsi qu'il trouvait l'excuse pathétique.

-Ce n'est pas possible, contesta Fred, elle était avec nous il y a deux minutes.

-Elle a peut-être utilisé un passage secret, suggéra Logan.

-Elle est partout, pesta James. Jamais vu ça!

Louis haussa les épaules, et s'allongea sur les coussins.

-Je sens que je vais avoir droit à une lettre de ma mère!

-Espère juste que ce ne soit pas une beuglante, répondit Logan.

-Ouais, renchérit Fred, parce que quand elle le veut, Tante Fleur peut être pire que Tante Hermione ou Ginny.

Puis ils décidèrent de commencer leurs devoirs, après avoir pris une douche


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre VI

C'était l'heure du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et le bruit des conversations emplissait la pièce. Albus, Rose et Scorpius se trouvaient au bout de la table des Gryffondor, discutant avec Shannon. Tous les élèves de premières années étaient excités par leur cours de vol qui devait avoir lieu dans un peu moins d'une heure. Scorpius s'était révélé aussi impatient qu'Albus. Depuis tout petit, une des seules choses que son père l'autorisait à faire était de jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin derrière le manoir Malefoy. C'est donc naturellement que la conversation avait dérivé dans un débat pour savoir qui entre le Nimbus 3000 et l'Astiqueur 9 étaient le plus performent. Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serdaigle, Rose vit Lorcan faire un bond en arrière quand Luke Finnigan fit exploser le pichet de jus de citrouille poser en face de lui.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes des centaines de chouettes arrivèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Albus repéra Iulia qui vint se poser en douceur à côté de son assiette de toast. Après avoir pioché dans l'assiette de son maître elle repartit vers la volière en poussant un hululement joyeux. Au contraire, le hibou de Ron s'écrasa sur les genoux de Rose, une lettre toujours coincé dans le bec. Scorpius et Shannon éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que la rousse leur annonce que ses parents tenaient juste à la féliciter pour son Optimal en potion, en leur faisant remarqué qu'eux n'avaient eu qu'un Acceptable.

C'est donc avec une Rose et un Scorpius qui refusaient de s'adresser la parole que Shannon et Albus se rendirent à leur cours de vol.

-Bonjour à tous! Commença le professeur Dubois, dépêchez-vous, allez! Mettez-vous tous à côté d'un balai, n'importe lequel.

Albus s'empressa de choisir un Nimbus 2005 qui avait l'avait en bon état.

-Maintenant tendez la main au-dessus et dites "debout"!

-Debout! S'écrièrent tout les élèves.

Celui de Scorpius, d'Albus et d'un autre élève de Serpentard sautèrent directement dans leurs mains et quelques secondes plus tard Shannon et Dylan Zabini réussirent également. Rose eu plus de mal mais ce ne fut rien comparer à Quentin Hilow qui fut carrément obliger de le ramasser à la main.

-Bien, repris Dubois, maintenant enfourchez-le. Non dans l'autre sens, Mr Hilow!

La remarque fut accueillit par quelques ricanements de la part des Serpentard tandis que Quentin piquait un fard, s'empressant de corriger son erreur. Le professeur passa ensuite entre eux, rectifiant la position de ses élèves de tant à autre. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, jugea Albus, des cheveux châtains coupés courts et des yeux bruns qui semblaient être partout à la fois. Dubois arriva vers eux, regarda brièvement comment ils tenaient le manche de leurs balais et adressa quelques conseils à Shannon qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Elle n'était pas la seule, plusieurs élèves, nés-Moldu pour la plupart, semblaient avoir du mal à considérer le balai comme un moyen de transport sécurisant.

-Maintenant, poursuivit le professeur, on va commencer la partie qui vous intéresse le plus je suppose. Voler. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et vous décollerez en frappant le sol d'un coup sec. Ne montez pas au-dessus de quelques mètres et revenez sur le sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Vous avez compris?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, une lueur d'impatience et d'appréhension brillant dans leurs yeux. Alors que Dubois s'apprêtait à entamer le décompte il se tourna brusquement vers Quentin Hilow, comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'une chose de la plus haute importance:

-Hilow, ne décollez pas avant que je dise 3. C'est clair? Et redescendez le plus vite possible, je pense que ça sera mieux. Je ne veux pas vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour un poignet cassé.

Rose crut même l'entendre marmonner une phrase où il était question de "Neville… tombé…maladroit ". Elle se promit d'en parler avec son prof de botanique dès que possible ou pendant les vacances où il devait venir passer quelques jours chez eux. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le cours de vol, elle entendit Dubois crier:

-1…2…3!

Scorpius et Albus furent les premiers à s'élever alors que d'autre n'avait même pas encore compris ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Un large sourire barrant leur visage, ils arrivèrent vite à cinq mètres, puis six, jusqu'à à atteindre douze mètres. Dubois ouvrit la bouche pour leur ordonner de revenir sur la terre ferme mais à ce moment-là les autres décollèrent à leur tour. Hilow faillit tomber et coupa la trajectoire d'une Serpentard qui du faire une embarder pour l'éviter, Dubois préféra donc l'aider plutôt que de réprimander les deux voltigeurs qui semblaient parfaitement capable de manier un balai sans son aide.

A la surprise de tous Shannon ne se débrouillait pas si mal, suivant Rose comme elle le pouvait mais ne s'éloignant pas du sol outre mesure. Elle leva la tête et regarda ses deux amis faire une course en filant à toute allure. Retenant son souffle elle observa Albus plongé en piquet, et remonter en chandelle à la dernière minute.

Bon, le balai n'est pas catastrophique, pensa Albus en slalomant entre les autres. Il fallait avouer que la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et la vitesse lui avaient manqué. C'est pourquoi il fut un peu déçu quand Dubois siffla pour leur intimer de redescendre.

-C'était très bien, déclara-t-il une fois que trois élèves eurent réussit à faire atterrir Quentin. Certains sont déjà à l'aise, d'autres auront besoin de se perfectionner mais dans l'ensemble c'était pas mal. Si vous voulez voir comment bien voler, regardez attentivement le match de Quidditch demain, ça vous aidera.

Au bonheur de Scorpius, le prochain cours qui était celui de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal était également commun avec Serpentard. C'est ainsi que le quatuor se rendirent au troisième étage avec les autres, attendant patiemment que le prof arrive. Rose avait demandé à ses cousins de lui décrire cet enseignant mais aucun n'avaient été d'un grand secours puisqu'il était nouveau, l'ancien professeur avait pris sa retraire l'année précédente.

-Finalement, lança Shannon, je crois que j'aime bien voler sur un balai.

-Evidemment, lui répondit le Serpentard comme si c'était l'évidence même, et tu vas voir, le Quidditch est le plus beau jeu du monde! Tu vas adorer!

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire puis la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur.

Un air sympathique et un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, il leur fit signe de rentrer. Sa démarche était assurée, son pas ferme. Le dos droit, la mâchoire carrée, il balaya sa classe d'un regard vert comme s'il les jugeait d'un simple coup d'œil. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noir, sobre et sans artifice. Il avait aussi le teint halé, comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors. Seuls ses cheveux détonnaient, puisque ils étaient mi-longs, frôlant à peine ses larges épaules.

Scorpius et Albus s'assirent derrière Rose et Shannon, au troisième rang. Quelques Serpentard jetèrent des regards assassins à Malefoy, mais celui-ci regarda droit devant lui, les ignorants royalement.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il.

Une vague réponse émana des élèves mais l'enseignant ne parut pas s'en offenser.

-Je suis le professeur Galstren. Cette année vous allez apprendre que cette matière n'est pas là pour servir de temps à autres, elle n'est pas secondaire. Elle pourrait même vous sauvez la vie. Mais d'abord voyons si vous avez quelques bases, quelques notions.

Ses yeux détaillèrent chacun des élèves, bras croisés derrière le dos.

-Vous! Dit-il brusquement. Quel est votre nom?

-Euh…Harper. Shannon Harper, Mr.

-Dites moi Miss Harper, quel sortilège utiliseriez-vous pour désarmer un adversaire?

Shannon rougit et sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais ne réussit qu'à balbutier:

-Je…je ne sais…pas, Mr.

-Voyez-vous ça. Vous ne savez pas. Répéta-t-il en faisant une pause. Vos parents sont Moldu, Miss Harper?

-Oui.

Un léger tic agita le coin de son œil mais il se ressaisit avant que quelqu'un puisse s'en apercevoir. La main Rose se leva mais il l'ignora en se concentrant sur la brune.

-La réponse était Expelliaremus, Miss Harper. Vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir.

Déçu, Rose baissa la main. Galstren se promena dans la classe, regardant ses élèves avec le même regard dont il avait gratifié Shannon quelques secondes plus tôt. Albus sentit naître une boule d'angoisse au creux dans son ventre. Et s'il l'interrogeait et qu'il se ridiculisait devant les Serpentard? Il essaya de ne surtout pas croiser les yeux du professeur, Fred lui avait donné la technique.

-Qui est-ce qui pourrait me dire ce qu'est un loup-garou, ainsi que ses caractéristiques?

Albus se raidit. Il doutait qu'on puisse dire le nom de loup-garou avec un tel mépris. Tout ce qu'il savait des loups-garous se résumait à pas grand-chose, mais il savait que le père de Teddy en avait été un. Et vu comme son père parlait de Remus Lupin, personne n'avait intérêt à les critiquer.

Finalement Galstren s'arrêta devant un élève de Serpentard qui soutint son regard avec un sourire en coin. Apparemment il connaissait la réponse.

-C'est insensé! Murmura Rose en se retournant, la main toujours en l'air pour être interroger, les questions qu'il nous pose ne font pas du tout parties du programme de première année!

-Il l'a peut-être oublié? Suggéra Albus.

Sa cousine lui adressa un coup d'œil septique tandis que l'élève de Serpentard débitait ce que son voisin lui avait soufflé une minute plus tôt.

-Non, elle a raison, approuva Scorpius, il a dû avoir une mauvaise histoire avec un loup-garou, c'est tout. Mais il aurait pu attendre une classe de troisième année, on n'a pas le niveau!

-De toute façon ça n'a pas…commença Albus mais il fut interrompu par la voix du professeur Galstren.

-Mon cours vous ennui-t-il à ce point? Dit-il.

Albus sentit son visage chauffé, et devenir sûrement aussi rouge que celui de Shannon. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué?

-Et bien répondez.

-Non professeur.

-Dites moi, connaissez-vous le sort qui permet d'immobiliser et neutraliser un ennemie?

Devant lui, Albus vit Rose lever aussitôt la main et prendre un air désapprobateur. De toute évidence le sortilège en question n'était pas au programme non plus. Il réfléchit. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de ce sortilège, il en était sûr. Sa mère l'avait même utilisé un jour sur un gnome de jardin qui essayait de prendre Lily dans ses bras.

Brusquement il revit la scène. Sa mère, ses cheveux roux lui arrivant dans le dos, avait pointé sa baguette sur la petite créature et l'avait projeté à l'autre bout du verger. James avait alors entreprit de consoler Lily, qui s'était mise à pleurer.

-Stupéfix, répondit Albus, c'est le sortilège de stupéfaxion.

L'expression de Galstren devint étonnée et Rose rebaissa la main, avec un soupir de frustration.

-C'est exact. Quel votre nom?

-Albus Potter, professeur.

Cette fois il écarquilla les yeux, ses sourcils menaçant de disparaître dans ses cheveux.

-Potter? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit Albus, une pointe de défi perçant dans sa voix.

-Un lien avec Harry Potter?

Scorpius émit un ricanement, comme s'il trouvait la question stupide. A ce moment là, la sonnerie retentit et Albus bondit sur ses pieds, échappant au professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal en se précipitant vers la porte. Certes il avait l'habitude que les gens lui parlent de son père mais il aurait pensé que ses enseignants n'oseraient pas. Albus adorait son père, était fier de lui, mais parfois sa notoriété avait vraiment des inconvénients.

Shannon, Scorpius et Rose le rattrapèrent devant la Grande Salle, essoufflés.

-Un lien avec Harry Potter? Se moquait Scorpius, non mais franchement d'où est-ce qu'il sort ce prof?

-Aucune idée, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à respecter le programme!

Shannon éclata de rire et se tourna vers Rose, faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle.

-Ça fait au moins cinq fois que tu nous le répète! Dit-elle, amusé.

-Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, annonça l'autre en ignorant la remarque.

Albus regarda sa cousine se diriger vers son lieu favori de Poudlard, tête haute. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère quand elle le voulait, se dit-il!

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous a plu! :) A la semaine prochaine!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà la suite :)**

Chapitre VII

Il y des choses évidentes dans l'univers. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, les cheveux des Weasley sont roux. Et surtout James Sirius Potter ne se levait tôt que pour une seule chose: le Quidditch. C'est pourquoi quand Rose le croisa en se rendant à la Grande Salle elle faillit tomber à la renverse avant de se rappeler que le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard devait avoir lieu dans la matinée. Elle adorait le Quidditch, son père lui avait appris dès qu'elle avait été en âge de monté sur un balai. Du coup, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil s'étaient infiltrés dans son dortoir, elle avait réveillé Shannon et toutes les deux avaient prit le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Rose était de bonne humeur, elle se sentait légère et impatiente. Poudlard, elle en avait rêvé et n'était pas déçu. Les cours, le château, les profs, les fantômes. Elle aimait tout. Le mieux c'était qu'elle avait même pratiquement toute sa famille avec elle. Ses parents, ses oncles et ses tantes lui envoyaient des lettres tout les jours. Non vraiment sa première année était à la hauteur de ses espérances!

-Rappel moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est levée si tôt déjà? Grommela Shannon, la tête dans son bol de lait.

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Il faut qu'on arrive au terrain les premières pour avoir de bonnes places.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas réveillé Albus et Scorpius?

Rose grimaça en avalant son bout de toast beurré.

-Je n'allais quand même pas débarquer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour demander à Dylan Zabini, ou pire à Jeremy Nott et Quentin Harbour, de m'appeler Scorpius. En plus je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve, leur Salle Commune. Quant à Albus…disons que c'était peine perdue.

Shannon haussa un sourcil. De toute évidence la réponse de son amie vis-à-vis de son cousin lui semblait étrange. Elle prit le temps de boire un verre de jus de citrouille, attendent que la rousse s'explique mais Rose continuait de manger- d'engloutir- son petit déjeuner. Ce fut à ce moment-là que James, en tenue de Quidditch, enjamba le banc et s'assis à côté de la Weasley. Il s'empressa de remplir son assiette à ras-bord. Ses cheveux bruns étaient aussi décoiffés que d'habitude, ce qui fit sourire Shannon. Albus avait exactement les mêmes. Une voix s'éleva alors derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Rose éclata de rire.

-Désolé, Shannon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Alyne s'assit à côté de sa sœur, fixant James qui mangeait plus vite que son ombre.

- Comment vas-tu réussir à décoller avec tout ce que tu manges? Fit-elle.

-Sache pour ta gouverne, ma chère Alyne, qu'il en faudrait un peu plus à mon fidèle balai pour ne pas s'envoler.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard exaspéré, tout en avalant une bouchée d'œuf brouillé. Il était de notoriété publique que James et Alyne se haïssait cordialement depuis qu'en première année le Potter avait balancé une bombabouse à Mary Williams, la meilleure amie d'Alyne. Mary avait prit la plaisanterie avec amusement mais l'autre avait alors déclaré la guerre à James Potter et toutes ses blagues. Les élèves de Poudlard, et même certains professeurs comme McGonagall ou Londubat, s'amusaient de leurs disputes en pariant sur le vainqueur. Louis faisait d'ailleurs enrager sa sœur car il avait perdu plusieurs galions à cause de ça. Molly, la sœur de Lucy, qui était en sixième année à Poufsouffle, était de loin la plus douée et avait gagnée tellement d'argent qu'elle avait pu s'acheter une nouvelle chouette.

-Vous parliez de quoi sinon? Demanda James en ignorant le regard meurtrier de sa camarade.

-D'Albus.

James grimaça et se renfrogna à la simple mention du nom de son frère. Sa cousine le fusilla alors de ses yeux bleus, imitant parfaitement Alyne.

-Bon sang! Gronda-t-elle. Ce que vous pouvez être buté, vous les Potter! Jamais vu ça! Votre dispute est idiote, James, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es juste trop fier pour l'admettre. Scorpius est quelqu'un de bien. En vouloir à Al parce qu'ils sont amis est complètement absurde! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, les enfants ne sont pas leurs parents. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le voir et te faire pardonner. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison!

Tout le monde observa Rose bouche-bée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver, du moins de son point de vue, mais quand elle le faisait il valait mieux ne pas répondre si vous étiez quelqu'un de censée. Hors James était tout le contraire d'une personne censée, mais pour une fois il préféra abdiquer face à la première année.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, j'irais m'excusé. Et donc, vous parliez de quoi?

-Du fait que Rose n'a pas voulu réveillez Al, alors que pour moi elle n'a eu aucun scrupule.

Shannon avait dit ça comme si c'était le comble de la trahison ou du non-sens. James fit un sourire en coin.

-Al est le plus grand dormeur que je connaisse. La preuve une fois maman m'avait demandé d'aller le voir pour qu'il se lève, il était déjà plus de 12h. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est de lui balancer un seau d'eau glacé. Et même là j'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes qu'il se rendorme!

La réaction des deux sœurs fut aussi différente que leur couleur de cheveux. Tandis qu'Alyne paraissait outrée et vouloir se jeté sur James pour l'assommer, Shannon partie dans un éclat de rire qui faillit la faire tomber de son banc.

-Tu as oublié de préciser que Tante Ginny t'as privé de Quidditch pendant deux semaines après ça.

-Oui mais du coup Oncle George m'a prit avec lui au magasin et ça c'était super!

Rose esquissa un sourire. La plupart des enfants du clan Weasley-Potter le savait, James avait pour ambition de reprendre le magasin de Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux après avoir passé ses ASPIC. Il aurait bien aimé juste après les BUSE mais il était sûr que ses parents n'auraient jamais accepté. De toute façon pour l'instant ni Harry ni Ginny n'étaient au courant du projet de carrière de leur fils. James était persuadé que sa mère ne serait pas d'accord, du coup il attendait.

Soudain Albus et Scorpius se laissèrent tomber à côté d'eux, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Le Gryffondor ne remarque son frère que quand celui-ci se leva, s'apprêtant à partir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait encore mais Rose le devança:

-James! Rappel toi ce que tu as promis il n'y a pas dix minutes.

Avec un soupir le Potter planta son regard dans celui de son cadet et déclara très vite:

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été un imbécile. Tu as le droit d'être ami avec qui tu veux, même un Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire tes excuses, finit par répondre Albus une fois la surprise passée.

James eu l'air d'avoir avalé une dragée surprise au goût douteux mais se tourna vers le blond et renouvela ses excuses. Scorpius se contenta d'un signe de tête alors qu'Albus arborait un immense sourire. La Grande Salle commençait à se vider, les élèves étant pressés d'assister au match. Un peu plus loin Logan et Fred, leurs battes à la main sortaient en courant sous les cris de Lucy. James tendit alors la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère avant de partir rejoindre son équipe.

Une fois que les deux derniers réveillés eurent finit de manger le petit groupe auquel les deux amies d'Alyne, Mary et Dominique s'étaient rajoutées, partit en direction du terrain. Tout le monde portait les couleurs de Gryffondor sauf Scorpius qui soutenait malgré tout sa maison. Albus bouillonnait d'impatience. Il allait enfin pouvoir assister à son premier match à Poudlard. En plus son frère faisait partie de l'équipe et s'était réconcilié avec lui. La journée s'annonçait excellente. Rose avait veillée à ce que lui et Scorpius est bien fait leur devoir, ce qui leur promettait un week-end tranquille.

La foule applaudissait à tout rompre, Mr Dubois venait d'arriver sur le terrain avec les balles encore enfermées dans leur boîte. A l'autre bout du terrain la voix de Jordan Thomas retentit, amplifiée par son micro magique. A côté de lui se tenait, raide comme un piquet, la directrice McGonagall.

-Bienvenu à tous pour le premier match de la saison, qui oppose la noble et magnifique maison Gryffondor et la simple maison des Serpentard!

Les rires et les hués montèrent aussitôt des gradins, même si les rires dominaient amplement.

-Mr Thomas! S'écria la directrice.

Mais Jordan l'ignora et repris d'une voix enjouée:

- L'année dernière, je le rappel, c'est Serdaigle qui avait remporté la Coupe, mais Gryffondor avait réussit à prendre la deuxième place sous le nez des Serpentard, tandis que Poufsouffle s'était contenté de la quatrième place. Mais je le sens cette année verra un nouveau classement avec à sa tête Gryffondor!

Un tonnerre d'acclamation s'éleva de la part des rouge et or. McGonagall se contenta de pincé les lèvres mais n'intervint pas.

-En attendant les joueurs, je précise, pour ceux qui sont vraiment tête en l'air, que l'équipe de Serpentard remplace celle de Serdaigle. En effet, le capitaine Owen Miles s'est cassé le bras il y a quatre jours et par conséquent à été obligé de déclarer forfait. Il avait surement peur d'affronter notre équipe!

-Mr Thomas! Soyez un peu plus partial pour l'amour du ciel!

Albus éclata de rire. Il avait hâte que le match commence. Rose, assise derrière lui, agita un drapeau en criant. Juste à côté d'eux venait d'arriver la famille Weasley au complet, leurs cheveux roux éclatant sous le soleil de cette fin d'été. Roxanne, Louis et Molly soutenaient une énorme banderole avec un lion brodé dessus. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, Albus adorait sa famille!

Soudain les cris des supporteurs s'intensifièrent. Scorpius se pencha en avant pour apercevoir les joueurs qui entraient sur la pelouse, leurs balais à la main.

-Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor qui arrive! Lança Jordan. A sa tête, notre magnifique capitaine Isabella Watson. D'ailleurs, je lui rappel qu'elle a promis de m'aider pour mon devoir d'Astronomie, alors Isa t'as pas intérêt à avoir oublié!

-Mr Thomas!

-Je disais donc qu'elle est suivit par son équipe. Nos deux Batteurs Logan Stever et Fred Weasley, puis James Potter au poste d'Attrapeur, Sam Conner qui ne laisse rien passé dans ses buts et enfin les deux autres Poursuiveuse, Katerina Donnelly, qui est particulièrement belle aujourd'hui, et Julia Bennett.

A l'annonce des noms une nouvelle ovation s'échappa des gradins. Victoire, qui connaissait tout les joueurs, était en train de parler avec Rose pour lui donner des informations sur chacun d'entre eux. Albus eu un pincement au cœur. Il pensa brusquement à sa petite sœur qui aurait adoré être là. Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sur le quai de la gare. Lily était vraiment triste de rester toute seule. Elle n'entrerait à Poudlard que l'année prochaine mais cette fois elle avait du rester toute seule puisque aucun de ses deux frères n'étaient là. Albus se promit de lui envoyer une lettre le soir même et reporta son attention sur le match.

-Maintenant voilà l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par son capitaine Nathan Zabini. Nous remarquerons que son équipe ne compte qu'une seule fille, Dana Ross au poste d'Attrapeuse depuis deux ans. Les deux gorilles à sa droite, pardon Batteur, j'ai nommé Jeremy Nott et Quentin Harbour. Et enfin les trois Poursuiveur, Patrick et John Flint et Ian Aster. Les deux capitaines s'écrasent la main et…

Dubois siffla alors et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent comme des fusées dans les airs.

-C'est partie! Le souaffle est lâché et c'est Aster qui s'en empare et le passe à Flint qui lui aussi le donne à…bah Flint. Oh! Il est intercepté par Donnelly qui fonce vers le but. Elle va marquer! Non! Un cognard envoyé par Nott l'oblige à dévié sa trajectoire. Elle fait la passe à Bennett qui s'avance à nouveau pour tirer! Et elle…marque! Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor!

Des hurlements de joie retentirent. Louis et Roxanne s'égosillaient pour encourager leur équipe. Seul Scorpius paraissait déçu mais adressa quand même un sourire à Albus quand celui-ci lui frappa dans la main.

-Le jeu repart. Flint et Flint se passent mutuellement le souaffle tandis qu'Aster les protège en adoptant une formation serrée. Watson et Donnelly tentent de percée leur défense, sans succès. Weasley envoie un cognard en direction du plus jeune des Flint. Oui! Le cognard l'atteint à l'épaule, Bennett en profite pour lui subtiliser la balle. Julia Bennett est la nouvelle recrue de Gryffondor, c'est son tout premier match. Elle n'est qu'en deuxième année mais semble bien se débrouiller et…magnifique! Vous avez vu ça?! Sublime but marqué par notre capitaine! Le score est donc de vingt à zéro! Pour l'instant le vif d'or n'a pas encore fait son apparition, Ross et Potter tournent autour du terrain mais nada.

Albus gardait constamment un œil sur son frère mais malheureusement lui non plus n'avait pas vu la petite balle dorée. Qu'importe, le match continua et très vite le score grimpa en faveur des rouge et or. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, on pouvait entendre le commentateur hurlé 120 à 60 pour Gryffondor. Les joueurs filaient à toute allure en enchaînent les buts.

-Watson a le souaffle, talonnée de très près par l'aîné des Flint. Heureusement Stever et Weasley veillent. Oui! Donnelly récupère la passe lancée par sa coéquipière, fonce vers les buts…Allez Kat! Elle tire à droite. Oh, quelle feinte! Zabini plonge vers la gauche comme il l'avait cru au départ mais c'est finalement au centre que Donnelly tire et marque. Bravo Kat! Hè, tout le monde c'est ma copine!

-Mr Thomas, cela suffit! Contentez-vous d'annoncer le score, par Merlin!

-Pardon professeur mais vous avouerez que…non? Bon d'accord, 130 à 60 toujours en faveur de Gryffondor! Oh, mais James Potter part en flèche. Aurait-il aperçu le vif d'or? Ross l'imite immédiatement. Une course à seulement un mètre du sol s'engage. La victoire est à portée de main pour les deux équipes, le vif d'or rapportant 150 points d'un coup.

Shannon était fascinée. Sa sœur lui avait raconté des matches de Quidditch mais en voir en vrai était extraordinaire. Apres avoir assisté à ça, elle ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt au football ou autre sport moldu. Elle observa James remonté en piquet, Dana Ross le suivant comme son ombre. Elle suivit le doigt tendu d'Albus et repéra soudain le vif d'or qui voletait devant les deux Attrapeurs, semblant les nargués et les défiés de le saisir. Shannon se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le bras de…Roxanne? A moins que ça ne soit Lucy? Ou bien Molly? Mon dieu, les Weasley étaient trop nombreux!

-Potter et Ross sont toujours au coude à coude, cria Jordan. Oh mais regardez à l'autre bout du terrain, Flint en a profité pour foncer vers le but. Il tire…mais c'est sans compter Sam Conner qui fait une embardé pour arrêter le souaffle qu'il redonne à Watson. Celle-ci le passe à Bennett puis Donnelly qui redonne à Watson. Oh! Faute! Harbour lui a donné un coup de batte! Faute! Faute!

Tandis que Jordan continuait à s'époumoner en insultant les Serpentard, Mr Dubois accorda un penalty à Gryffondor. Rose entendit vaguement Quentin Harbour certifié qu'il avait prit Isabella pour un cognard mais l'arbitre ne revint pas sur sa décision. Bien fait! Pensa la rousse. Comme si on pouvait croire à un mensonge pareil. Sal tricheur!

-C'est Donnelly qui est désignée pour tirer le penalty car Watson n'a pas l'air bien mais elle refuse de se poser pour être examinée. Vas-y Kat, t'es la meilleure! De quoi, professeur? Oui pardon. Je voulais dire…elle marque! Formidable, cette fille est formidable! Je t'aime Kat!

-Thomas! Ce n'est pas le moment pour les déclarations!

-Vous avez raison professeur. Donc le score est maintenant de 150 à 60. Il faudrait que le match prenne fin assez rapidement. Ce magnifique penalty rapporte 20 points à Gryffondor, Potter tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire! Bon sang attrape ce satané vif d'or!

Albus fronça les sourcils, indigné. Ce n'était pas si facile, la petite balle volait tout de même à grande vitesse. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités de son frère mais il fallait admettre que Dana Ross n'aidait vraiment pas. Depuis tout à l'heure Albus la voyait donné des coups de coudes à James, le déstabilisant à chaque fois qu'il allait attraper le vif.

Brusquement James remonta en chandelle avant que Dana puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Il venait de repérer le vif d'or juste au-dessus d'eux. C'était le moment où jamais. Albus retint son souffle, serrant la main de Rose de toutes ses forces.

-Aster repart à l'assaut et fait la passe à Flint junior, on va l'appeler comme ça, ça sera plus simple, qui s'envole seul vers les buts. Nott envoie un cognard à Bennett qui esquive. Oh! Regardez! Potter s'élance…il tend le bras…oui! Un peu plus loin, allez! Ross est à sa suite. Oui! Il l'a! Il l'a attrapé! Gryffondor gagne avec 300 points net contre 60 pour Serpentard!

Tous les supporteurs éclatèrent de joie, et Shannon sera contre elle au moins trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient gagnés! Isabella fonça vers James, lui planta deux baisés sur chaque joue puis repartie enlacé les membres de son équipe. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà sur le terrain, portant les joueurs en triomphe sur leurs épaules. Même les professeurs qui n'étaient pas censés prendre partie souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre, excepté Mrs Sullivan qui dans sa jeunesse avait fait ses études dans la maison des verts et argents. Par conséquent elle faisait une tête d'enterrement en fusillant les Chapardeurs du regard car ils s'étaient mit à chanté à tue-tête la chanson "Weasley est notre roi" en ajoutant dans le refrain des phrases à la gloire de Gryffondor. La dernière image qu'Albus aperçu avant de plonger dans la foule fut celle du professeur McGonagall qui arrachait le mégaphone des mains de Jordan Thomas, moitié heureuse moitié furieuse.

**Une petite review si vous avez un avis à me donner, je suis toujours preneuse ;)**


	8. Chapitie 8

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre:**

Chapitre VIII

Les jours qui passèrent après la victoire de Gryffondor, Albus les passa comme dans un rêve. Une effervescence s'était emparée du château et même les professeurs consentaient à donner moins de devoir. A chaque fois qu'un joueur passait dans un couloir il était aussitôt assailli par les fans. Chacun avait sa méthode pour gérer. Isabella et Sam, un grand black en sixième année, envoyaient baladés tout le monde tandis que Katerina se réfugiait dans les bras de Jordan qui s'en chargeait pour elle. Julia, quant à elle, était d'une timidité extrême et hochait la tête en adressant un sourire à chacun. Mais ceux qui exploitaient le plus cette notoriété soudaine était les Chapardeurs qui en profitaient à maximum. Albus avait l'impression que son frère redoublait d'imagination en matière de blague. La dernière en date? Il avait enduit toutes les poignées de portes du deuxième étage de colle extra forte en provenance direct du magasin de l'Oncle George. Il avait agit pendant la nuit grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur. Cela lui avait valu trois heures de colles plus une beuglante de sa mère qu'il avait reçu dès le lendemain soir.

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT? TU TROUVE ÇA DRÔLE? JE TE JURE QUE SI ÇA N'AVAIT TENU QU'A MOI TU SERAIS DEJA DANS LE TRAIN DU RETOUR POUR LA MAISON! NE CROIS PAS QUE PARCE QUE TU AS GAGNE UN MATCH DE QUIDDITCH TU PEUX TE PERMETTRE DE TELLE IDIOTIE! AS-TU IMAGINE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN INSTANT LES REPERCUTIONS QUE TON COMPORTEMENT ALLAIT AVOIR SUR TON PERE OU MOI?! TU AS INTERET A TE TENIR A CARREAU OU JE TE JURE QUE TU RENTRES TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON!

Après ça même Alyne n'avait pas eu le cœur à se moquer de lui. Mais Albus devait l'avouer, la blague de son frère l'avait bien fait rire. Pendant toute la journée les élèves avaient pu croiser le professeur Galstren, une poignée collée à sa main.

Aujourd'hui il devait rejoindre Rose et Shannon qui étaient à la bibliothèque pour réviser leur contrôle de Botanique.

-Scorp', est-ce que tu pourrais avancer plus vite? On est déjà en retard.

-La faute à qui, répliqua-t-il, c'est toi qui as insisté pour passer par-là.

-J'ai cru que ça serais plus court.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les Gryffondor agissent sans réfléchir?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami pouvait parfois avoir un humour assez spécial quand il le voulait.

-Et puis, repris Scorpius, depuis quand est-ce que tu révises la botanique? Le professeur Londubat est ton parrain!

-Malheureusement ça ne suffit pas. En plus il voit souvent mes parents donc…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais le blond avait comprit l'idée.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça étonnant que Rose s'y prenne à la dernière minute? C'est pas son genre.

-Franchement ma cousine est une énigme à elle toute seule. Elle peut être hyper sérieuse un coup puis complètement…bah…comme nous un autre coup!

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire, je suis très sérieux.

-Oui bien sûr et Jeremy Nott est un type sympa.

Scorpius lui lança un regard noir. Le sujet de sa dispute avec les autres camarades de sa maison était un sujet sensible que ses amis essayaient d'éviter.

Brusquement des bruits de pas se firent entendre comme si deux ou plusieurs personnes couraient. Se souvenant de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, Albus s'empressa de s'écarter de l'angle du mur. Trop tard, car surgit à ce moment-là James courant aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

-Al! Pousse-toi!

A sa suite arriva Mrs Sullivan, crachant ses poumons et brandissant sa baguette.

-Reviens ici espèce de garnement!

-Essayez de m'attraper, ricana James en s'enfuyant.

Mrs Sullivan tendit la main comme pour lancer un sort mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Par reflexe Scorpius et Albus tendirent la main mais la concierge les entraîna dans sa chute dans un bruit monstre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi? Pensa le brun. Il sentit une sourde inquiétude naître dans sa gorge alors que Mrs Sullivan vrillait ses yeux jaunes vers eux.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès! Hurla-t-elle.

-Non…non…

-Mensonges! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et Serpentard!

-Ce n'est pas juste! S'insurgea Scorpius.

Mais la concierge avait déjà repris sa course en criant à James de revenir ici. Albus se releva en ignorant la douleur de sa jambe gauche et fit un pas pour aider son ami à en faire de même. C'est alors que son pied rencontra un petit objet qui roula un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le blond en se massent le bras où il était sûr qu'un bleu allait apparaître.

-Aucune idée.

Albus se pencha et ramassa l'objet. L'observant il vu une petite fiole transparente qui contenait un liquide d'une couleur bleuté au reflet argent. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu une potion qui ressemblait à ça mais après tout il n'était pas un expert en la matière.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Répéta Scorpius.

Il s'était approché et observait la fiole sous toutes les coutures en la secouant et en la mettant à la lumière.

-Toujours aucune idée.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir en cette fin du mois d'octobre. Les torches avaient été rallumées dans les couloirs, diffusant une douce chaleur. Les elfes de maisons s'activaient dans tout le château pour le banquet d'Halloween qui devait avoir lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Dans l'après-midi un deuxième match de Quidditch avait eu lieu, opposant les Poufsouffle qui avait gagné avec seulement dix points d'écarts et Serdaigle. Plusieurs élèves rentraient tout juste du terrain, leurs écharpes bien enroulées autour de leur cou.

D'un pas pressé, Alyne regagnait sa Salle Commune. Elle avait passée pratiquement toute sa journée à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sur la guerre des gobelins de 1664. Autant dire qu'elle s'était ennuyée ferme. Et justement quelqu'un arrivait en courant pour égayer, ou envenimé au choix, ce jour humide. Alyne tourna à l'angle en se demandant si Mary avait finit sa rédaction pour le Soin aux créatures magiques. BAM!

-Bordel, jura la personne.

Elle avait tout de suite reconnue la voix. Comment s'y méprendre en même temps?

-James! Mais regarde où tu vas c'est pas possible!

-Chut! Elle va rappliquer!

-Quoi? Qui?

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et se releva d'un bond. Non loin des bruits de pas ainsi qu'une respiration sifflante se firent entendre. Jetant un regard paniqué derrière lui James attrapa Alyne par le bras, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

-Vient vite!

-James! Mais lâche-moi!

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte de classe vide. James actionna la poignée qui céda sans opposer de résistance. Les halètements de Mrs Sullivan se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sans outre forme de cérémonie le Potter poussa Alyne dans la pièce et referma le battant sur eux en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-Qu'est-ce que…

James plaqua soudain la jeune fille contre le mur et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire. Silencieusement, il forma avec sa bouche un "s'il te plait". Avec un hochement de tête Alyne lui répondit à l'affirmatif, ce qui le détendit légèrement. En se rendant brusquement compte de leur soudaine proximité, ils sentirent leurs joues chauffées mais restèrent impassible. De l'autre côté de la porte les deux jeunes entendirent le pas clopinant de la concierge qui marmonnait des malédictions.

-Sales gamins! Attendez voir que je les attrape! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient goûtés au fouet.

Un bruit de verre cassé résonna alors. James se plaqua un peu plus contre Alyne, retenant son souffle. La blonde, quant à elle, sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir tout son corps.

-Peeves! Hurla Mrs Sullivan en partant en courant.

Avec un soupir de soulagement Alyne sentit le jeune homme reculer. James lui adressa un grand sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose à d'habitude. Bon il devait l'avouer, le Potter avait eu peur pendant quelques secondes. D'abord Albus puis Alyne, à croire que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit punit. Il le savait pertinemment s'il avait encore une seule punition avant les vacances sa mère allait le tuer et l'enterrer au fond du jardin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? On a faillit se faire prendre je te fais remarquer?

-Oui, et grâce à moi et mon ingéniosité nous nous en sommes sortit!

Alyne haussa un sourcil, son trouble complètement envolé.

-Grâce à toi? Moi je n'étais là que pour la figuration, c'est ça?

-A peu près, oui. Répondit-il.

-Tu allais te faire prendre sans moi, tu veux dire! C'est parce que je suis arrivé que tu…

-Tu m'es rentré dedans!

-Que tu as trouvé cette salle où te cacher, dit-elle en ignorant son intervention.

Il lui adressa un regard peu convaincu mais elle ne se démonta pas, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Tu te crois malin, pas vrai? A te pavaner toute la sainte journée!

-Parfaitement!

Sur ses paroles, James se rapprocha alors d'elle avec assurance, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Plus il avançait et plus la blonde reculait jusqu'à se retrouvée à nouveau bloquée contre le mur. Son estomac se contracta quand il se pencha, sa bouche tout près de son oreille. Alyne n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, où du moins jamais dans cette situation. Mon dieu! James était infernal. Des papillons semblaient volés dans son ventre et sa voix être partit à des milliers de kilomètres.

-Alors, chuchota-t-il, je crois que je dois te dire quelque chose.

Elle resta figée, son dos plaqué contre la pierre tiède.

-Merci.

Alyne resta interdite puis eu un sourire. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait entendu James Potter lui adresser un mot gentil. Même avec les autres il était avare en compliments. Alors pour elle? Oui il avait dû se cogner la tête.

-De rien, répondit-elle dans un filet de voix à peine audible.

James recula légèrement mais l'emprisonnait toujours. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Bon sang Alyne, pensa-t-elle, repousse-le! Pourtant elle n'en avait pas envie. Des sentiments contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne. Elle le haïssait depuis trois ans, il lui avait fait les pires coups, ils avaient été en guerre dès qu'ils s'étaient connus ou presque. Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie que la scène reste figée et en même temps de l'envoyer baladé?

Sur le visage de James on pouvait voir le même résonnement intérieur se dessiner.

-Je…commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-Tu…?

Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et se rapprocha un peu plus. Alyne n'avait qu'à faire un minuscule mouvement pour l'embrasser. L'embrasser?! Mais à quoi pensait-elle par le caleçon de Merlin?!

-James arrête, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Dit-il sur le même ton.

-James…

Elle ferma les yeux doucement. Bon sang que son regard était beau! De près elle pouvait voir des touches dorée au fond de ses prunelles noisette. Une tentation du Diable à coup sûr. Alyne sentit le souffle du garçon, chaud comme une caresse, sur son visage.

CLAC! La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. James fit un bond en arrière et s'écarta brusquement de la jeune fille. Alyne rouvrit les yeux, se tournant d'un bloc vers le seuil de la pièce. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle était sûre d'avoir piquée en fard. Même James avait l'air mal à l'aise. Dans l'embrasure se tenait Victoire, la main encore sur la poignée.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et toi? Tu ne devais pas réviser? Répliqua son cousin du tac au tac.

La préfète haussa un sourcil.

-Cette salle est interdite aux élèves. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi il me semble?

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il. On s'en va, Vic.

Victoire posa un regard suspicieux sur lui. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de James d'abdiquer aussi facilement. Puis elle observa plus attentivement les joues rouges d'Alyne ainsi que les yeux fuyants du Potter. Est-ce que…? Non! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici?

Une lueur malicieuse s'était allumée dans son regard et un sourire amusé fleurit sur son visage qui augmenta quand Alyne rougit encore plus. Au contraire James reprit son assurance coutumière.

-On se cachait de Sullivan, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Une furie celle-là je te jure.

-T'inquiète, elle est partit s'occuper des armures que Peeves à fait tomber en domino dans l'aile Sud du troisième étage en cassant une fenêtre en prime, rassura Victoire avec un clin d'œil.

-J'adore cet esprit frappeur! S'exclama James. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

-Des choses qui impliquent des Pralines Longues Langues et des Serpentard, je suppose, intervint Alyne qui s'était ressaisie.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire carnassier et répondit tranquillement.

-Non, des Petits Fours Tourne de L'œil et des Serpentard.

Les deux filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et Victoire ne commenta même pas. Si elle devait punir son cousin à chaque fois qu'il faisait des blagues elle y passerait son temps. Et puis elle était une Weasley, elle avait les blagues dans le sang également.

-Bon, j'y vais. A plus Vic!

James hésita un instant en regardant Alyne puis haussa les épaules et se contenta d'un signe vague de la main avant de filer dans le couloir. Quand il fut arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame il murmura:

-Je suis un idiot!

-Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même, lui répondit le tableau en pivotant.

Il rentra alors dans la Salle Commune, repérant Logan et Fred d'un coup d'œil il alla les retrouver mais pour une fois ne leur raconta pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la classe vide. Non, c'était un secret qu'il garderait pour lui. Et Alyne.

-James? James! Hé la terre appelle la lune!

Revenant à la réalité il porta son regard sur Fred qui agitait sa main devant lui.

-Et bah qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive? T'en fait une tête!

-Pendant un moment on a même cru que tu réfléchissais, ajouta Logan moqueur.

-Moi? Mais je suis un génie voyons!

S'en suivit une partie de Bataille explosive qui fit oublier à James un certain regard bleu.

**C'était le chapitre 8! Une petite review?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Et encore un ;)**

Chapitre IX

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être à la fin?!

Rose retourna la fiole entre ses doigts pour la centième fois lui semblait-il. C'était exaspérant, elle était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce type de potion. Mais où? Mystère. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que Scorpius et Albus lui avait montré le petit flacon, espérant qu'elle sache ce qu'il contenait mais elle avait fait choux blanc. Tous ses livres y étaient passés sans lui révéler quoique ce soit, elle avait même demandé à ses cousins leur livre de potions au cas où elle aurait été au programme d'un niveau supérieur. Rien. Nada. Albus avait émit l'idée de la tester mais les deux autres s'étaient opposés fermement tant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus de renseignements.

-Imagine qu'elle soit dangereuse, ou pire mortel Al! Lui avait dit sa cousine.

Albus devait avouer que leur crainte était pertinente mais la curiosité le rongeait. Il fallait qu'il sache! Shannon n'était pas d'une grande aide étant donné qu'elle n'était pas doué en potion et n'en connaissait pratiquement aucune. Elle avait interrogé sa sœur mais Alyne non plus n'avait pas la réponse. Evidemment elle avait prétexté un devoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son aînée.

Tous rassemblés dans le dortoir des garçons, désert à cette heure-ci, ils observaient la fiole posée sur le lit comme si elle allait se mettre à parler.

-Bon, dit Shannon, résumons ce que nous savons. Ça nous aidera.

-Ce que nous avons? Répéta Scorpius. Voyons je dirais…hum…: rien!

-Pas de besoin d'être cynique merci.

Malefoy l'ignora, se contentant de feuilleté son manuel de Potions qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Il s'était faufilé incognito chez les Gryffondor, sachant très bien ce qu'il risquait s'il était prit ici mais il ne voulait pas être mit à l'écart sous prétexte qu'il appartenait à une autre maison.

-Mais si, tenta de relativisé la jeune fille rousse assise au bout du lit. On sait qu'elle appartient à Mrs Sullivan, qu'elle est liquide, limpide, qu'elle ne change pas dans le temps et qu'elle est de couleur bleue.

-C'est vrai que ça nous aide beaucoup! Ta description correspond à au moins une vingtaine de potions qui existent.

-C'est bon Scrop', intervint Albus, ne t'en prend pas à elle.

Rose et Scorpius se fusillèrent du regard malgré tout. Bon sang ses deux amis allaient finir par avoir raison de lui.

Il était exténué après une quasi nuit blanche pour rattraper son retard dans son travail scolaire. Depuis que son attention était tout le temps portée sur la fiole, ses notes dégringolaient. Il avait eu deux Piètres et un Désolant. La seule matière où il se maintenait était l'Histoire de la Magie. Albus adorait ça, même si le professeur Binns était assommant avec ses monologues. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus en DCLFDM car il avait obtenu trois Acceptable. Il faut dire que le professeur Galstren ne donnait pratiquement jamais plus, même à Rose.

-J'ai déjà interrogé ma sœur, repris Shannon en brisant la tension qui s'était installé. Elle ne savait pas, mais il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas une lumière en Potion. Rose et toi vous avez demandé à tous vos cousins mais là aussi aucun n'en avait entendu parler, même pas la préfète en chef…euh…

-Victoire, glissa le brun.

-Ah! Oui. Merci. Désolé, mais vous êtes vraiment trop nombreux.

Rose et Albus eurent un sourire. Ils ne pouvaient pas le nier, les Weasley étaient une famille qui comptait beaucoup de membre. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

-Quant à Scorpius il a essayé d'interroger quelques personnes de sa maison mais lui non plus n'a rien reçu de concluent.

-Encore une fois, tout ça pour dire qu'on n'a rien!

-Scorp', soupira Albus.

-Désolé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Que pouvaient-ils faire? Albus sentit le découragement le gagner petit à petit. Si ça trouve, pensa-t-il, elle ne contient rien d'intéressant. Il s'était juste monté la tête trop vite, comme d'habitude. Oui mais si…? C'était cette idée qui perturbait Albus. Et si?

-On pourrait…non en fait rien.

-On pourrait quoi, Shannon? L'encouragea-t-il. Vas-y.

La jeune fille rougit sous les regards impatients de ses amis.

-On pourrait l'analyser? Enfin…c'est juste une idée comme ça hein…

-Mais c'est génial! S'écria Rose en sautillant sur le lit. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt?

-L'analyser? Répéta son cousin, légèrement perdu.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, un air un peu impatient sur le visage mais répondit néanmoins d'une voix posée.

-Ça veut dire qu'on va la décomposer. Une fois qu'on aura tous les ingrédients on saura ce qu'est la potion. C'est comme si on la fabriquait mais à l'envers.

Oui, l'idée était bonne. Une excitation soudaine s'empara d'Albus.

-Il reste un problème.

-Lequel?

-Où est-ce qu'on va trouver une salle assez grande, et discrète, pour faire ça? Je vous rappel qu'analyser une potion au maximum il faut au moins trois mois, répondit Rose.

-Trois mois?! Dirent les autres en cœur.

Rose eu le même air exaspéré que Scorpius quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Evidemment. Si on veut la décomposer avec une précision totale il faut du temps. Et puis ça ne peut être une potion normale. Réfléchissez. Elle n'apparaît dans aucun livre de cours, quelque soit le niveau. C'est bizarre non? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais si vous voulez mon avais ça ne sert pas à faire pousser des fleurs.

-Merci pour ta perspicacité, Sherlock.

La Weasley ne releva pas la remarque du blond. Mais le problème du lieu se posait toujours.

-La Salle sur Demande? Proposa Scorpius.

-La quoi?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est vrai que tu es née-moldu j'oublis tout le temps. Et non, James a essayé de l'utiliser quand il est arrivé mais elle ne marche plus qu'une fois sur deux. Maman dit qu'il faudrait surement encore une dizaine d'année pour qu'elle revienne à la normale. Quand Teddy était à Poudlard elle n'apparaissait qu'une fois sur quatre si on avait de la chance.

-J'adore les théories de Tante Hermione.

Albus avait beaucoup d'affection pour chacun de ses oncles et tantes mais tout particulièrement pour Tante Hermione. Elle était sa marraine et depuis tout petit c'est elle qui le gardait quand sa mère partait à l'étranger pour sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnel ou plus tard son travail de journaliste sportive à la Gazette du sorcier.

-Bon alors où?

-Aucune idée. On ne connaît pas encore assez bien le château.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous et rigolèrent nerveusement. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi tendus? Scorpius attrapa précipitamment la fiole pour la mettre dans sa poche. Le battant s'ouvrit et une tête rousse et noir passa l'embrasure.

-Vous savez que les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes?

-Roxanne! Tu nous as fait peur!

La métisse eu un sourire amusée.

-Désolé mais je n'en peux plus de rester dans la Salle Commune.

- Laisse-moi deviner. James et Alyne se disputent encore, dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Justement. Non.

-Non? Répéta Albus, surpris.

Roxanne avait l'air très content de raconter son histoire, et elle entra dans la pièce en s'asseyant sur un lit avant de s'allonger dessus de tout son long. Ses longues tresses s'étalaient sur l'oreiller tandis qu'elle observait ses ongles vernis de rouge.

-Je te jure. Un silence de plomb. Et donc, James a commencé à faire éclater des pétards à étincelle. On a tous attendu le cri, la crise, le hurlement qu'Alyne ne manque pas de faire d'habitude. Et là, rien. Elle gardait ses yeux baissés sur son devoir, et l'a totalement ignoré. James a parut surpris et puis d'un coup il a tout arrêté. On a cru qu'il allait la provoquer, mais non. Il s'est assit et n'a plus bougé. Logan et Fred essayent de mettre l'ambiance mais les Chapardeurs sans James bah…enfin vous voyez.

Les quatre premières années restèrent bouche-bée, complètement hébétés. C'était du jamais vu. Ils en oublièrent carrément la fiole, toujours cachée dans la poche de Scorpius. Un moment Albus se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle parlait vraiment de son frère?

-Entendons-nous bien, dit Shannon en se penchant en avant, tu parle bien de James Sirius Potter et d'Alyne Miranda Harper?

-Exactement.

Roxanne, ravit de captiver son auditoire, se remit en position assise. Comme si elle voulait leur révéler un secret d'état elle se mit à prendre un ton conspirateur.

-Devinez quoi? Lucy est entrée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde il y a deux jours. Elle a vu deux personnes qui s'embrassaient…

-James et Alyne?! S'écria Rose en bondissant.

-Quoi? Mais non! Ça serait la troisième dimension. Je vous parle de quelqu'un d'autre. Dana Ross et John Flint, les deux Serpentard qui sont en septième année dans l'équipe de Quidditch! Oui, oui, incroyable pas vrai?

La réaction fut un peu moins expressive que ce qu'attendait Roxanne. Déçu elle promena son regard sur le petit groupe et s'arrêta sur le blason vert brodée sur une robe.

-Toi, tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, certifia la sixième année. Le fils Malefoy, c'est ça? Ajouta-t-elle après avoir dévisagé Scorpius.

-Oui. Et alors?!

Roxanne haussa les épaules, se levant souplement.

-Je n'ai rien vu, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Puis elle sortit en adressant un clin d'œil à Scorpius qui rougit.

Albus fut soulagé. Il avait eu peur que ses cousins réagissent comme James quand ils avaient su qui était son meilleur ami mais tout le monde l'avait accepté sans le moindre problème. Certes au départ ils avaient été surpris et un peu septique mais finalement son amitié avec le Serpentard avait été adoptée. Albus soupçonnait Rose d'y être fortement pour quelque chose. Pour l'instant les deux cousins n'avaient pas reçu de courrier qui les déshéritait, ce qui voulait dire que leur parent avait bien accueilli la nouvelle. Maman et Tante Hermione ont dut intervenir, pensa le Potter.

-J'arrive pas y croire. Ma sœur qui ne se dispute pas avec le tien ce n'est vraiment pas normal.

-Je crois que j'aurais été moins surpris si Rox nous avait annoncé que McGonagall était en fait une blonde californienne de 25 ans.

Scorpius et Shannon éclatèrent de rire en s'imaginant leur directrice avec de longs cheveux blonds sur une plage en train de faire du surf. C'était surréaliste. Rose, quant elle, n'arriva pas à réprimer un sourire avant de prendre un air faussement fâché.

-Al! Voyons, Minerva est notre principale, tu lui dois le respect.

-Minerva? Releva le blond. Je ne crois pas que l'appeler par son prénom soit une grande marque de respect.

La Weasley rougit, envoyant un regard noir à Scorpius qui arborait un air goguenard. Il adorait faire enrager son amie, elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, elle vient souvent à la maison prendre le thé. J'ai pris l'habitude.

-C'est vrai que tout le monde à l'occasion d'inviter sa directrice chez soit pour le thé, ironisa Shannon.

-Quand tes parents ont sauvés le monde des sorciers, oui. Lança Albus.

Il avait dit ça pour plaisanter mais il devait avouer que la notoriété de sa famille n'était pas toujours agréable ni de tout repos. Etre le fils d'Harry Potter était une tâche dure à porter mais il en était fier. La pression venait généralement de l'extérieur, principalement des admirateurs ou des journalistes. Harry et Ginny avaient toujours été clair, ils n'attendaient pas que leurs enfants soient les meilleurs ni parfaits. L'enfance d'Albus avait été normale, ses parents y avaient veillés.

-Bref, dit Scorpius, ça ne nous dit toujours pas où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir analyser la potion.

-Mais si! S'exclama Rose à la surprise de tous. Rox nous a donné la réponse.

-Ah oui?

La rousse eu à nouveau l'air exaspéré comme à chaque fois qu'elle comprenait quelque chose qui lui semblait évident tandis que les autres ne suivaient pas son raisonnement.

-Réfléchissez, la pièce est assez grande et on peut être sur que Dana Ross et John Flint n'y retourneront pas après s'être fait prit il y a deux jours. De plus personne n'y va jamais!

Un éclair de compréhension se fit alors dans la tête d'Albus qui souffla:

-Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde!

Finalement ils l'avaient trouvé leur endroit!

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite dans deux semaines car je pars dimanche à NY en colonie de vacance!**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre X

Shannon, assise en équilibre sur le bord d'un lavabo, prit un air perplexe en dévisageant Albus, assis par terre à côté de sa cousine.

-Que je résume bien, dit-elle, le fantôme qui "habite" ici à été surnommé Mimi Geignarde en raison de son caractère et terrorise les élèves depuis plus de 70 ans. Elle est morte à l'époque où Tom Jedusor, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, étudiait à Poudlard. Elle a été tuée dans ses toilettes parce qu'elle a croisée le regard du Basilic, qui est mortel. Le Basilic étant un serpent géant que ton père à tué lors de sa deuxième année grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor et d'un Phénix envoyé par Dumbledore, ancien directeur et meilleur sorcier du siècle dernier.

-N'oubli pas que le Basilic était dans la chambre des secrets, scellés après la Grande Bataille. Lui rappela Rose en ajoutant un cœur de grenouille dans le chaudron en cuivre devant elle.

-Ah oui! La chambre des secrets fondé par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, dont le seul moyen de l'ouvrir était de parlé fourchelang. Chose que ton père sait faire. Je n'ai rien oublié?

-Non, c'est ça. Papa a du mal à parlé fourchelang maintenant mais il y arrive toujours un peu.

Shannon observa les cousins. Pour eux, tout ça leur semblait normal. Ils avaient entendus ses histoires depuis leur enfance. De temps en temps, Shannon se sentait dépassé par ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Avant qu'Alyne reçoive sa lettre, jamais elle n'aurait put imaginer que des serpents géants existaient ou encore que jeter des sorts ne soit possible. D'après tout ce que Rose et Albus lui racontait sur la Seconde Guerre, elle avait hâte de commencer à l'étudier en Histoire de la Magie. Il faut dire que l'accord entre les trolls et les centaures de la renaissance ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. A vrai dire ça n'intéressait personne sauf Albus.

Doucement, Scorpius se glissa dans la pièce, brandissant fièrement les racines qu'il avait dans sa main gauche.

-Je les ais! Annonça-t-il en les passants à Rose. Trois racines de mandragore, cultivées par le professeur Londubat et en provenance direct de la réserve de Galstren.

-Parfait, dit la rousse en les ajoutant à la mixture qui mijotait doucement. Personne ne t'as vu?

Scorpius rejoignit Shannon et s'assit sur le lavabo d'à côté.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde est trop occupé avec le banquet d'Halloween. Galstren avait l'air pressé et n'a pas cherché plus loin quand je lui ai dit que j'en avais besoin pour mes devoirs.

-Parfait, répéta Rose. Bon maintenant il faut laisser reposer pendant onze jours avant de pouvoir ajouté de nouveaux ingrédients.

Albus fit un bref calcul dans sa tête et lança perplexe:

-Mais ça tombe pendant les vacances!

-Je sais Al, mais Shannon reste au château donc elle pourra s'en occuper.

En effet Mr et Mrs Harper partait comme tout les ans au ski en France. Shannon, qui n'aimait pas vraiment ça, avait préférer rester à Poudlard. Ça arrangeait tout le monde, et elle pourrait rattraper son travail en retard en ayant la bibliothèque pour elle toute seule tout en gardant un œil sur la potion. A sa surprise, Alyne avait décidé d'accepté l'invitation de Dominique à passé ses vacances chez elle à la chaumière au coquillage. Ce qui signifiait voir James pendant les week-ends. Hors Shannon aurait parié que sa sœur aurait préférer mourir plutôt que de voir l'aîné des Potter plus que nécessaire.

-Tu n'auras qu'à remuer la potion un peu tout les jours et à ajouter une queue de rat plus un dosage d'essence de plusieurs plantes que je te donnerai.

-Pas de problème.

-Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faim et le banquet commence dans une demi-heure. On pourrait commencer à y aller, non?

Scorpius sourit et leva les bras d'un geste théâtrale.

-Albus et son estomac, une grande histoire d'amour, commenta-t-il.

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que la troupe d'ami sortit des toilettes pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. En chemin ils croisèrent Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se rendait à son club des chasseurs sans tête où il avait enfin été accepté. Il avait quand même fallu une lettre de recommandation d'Harry, ce qu'il avait fait avec plaisir. Puis deux couloirs plus loin Scorpius avait "sauvé" Rose d'une attaque de bombe à encre lancée par Peeves qui passait par là.

En tout cas, le fait le plus notable était incontestablement la décoration. Des citrouilles évidées avaient été disposés tout le long des murs et à chaque fois qu'un élève passait devant elles se mettaient à rire d'une façon qui faisait froid dans le dos. Des chauves-souris voletaient à hauteur des plafonds tandis que des araignées grimpaient sur les armures qui faisaient claquer leurs heaumes de manière plus qu'effrayante. En voyant les bestioles à huit pattes, Rose frissonna. Son père lui avait transmis sa peur en lui racontant quand elle était petite une histoire où il était question d'une araignée géante nommé Aragog ainsi que ces centaines de bébés mangeurs de sorciers.

La Grande Salle n'avait pas échappé aux décorations. Pour cette pièce, les elfes de maisons s'étaient surpassés. Ils recevaient désormais un salaire, du moins ceux qui le souhaitait c'est-à-dire une trentaine d'elfes sur les 107 que comptait Poudlard, ainsi que des congés. Mais le plus fabuleux était le banquet.

-Chest vraishment délichieux, dit Albus en essayant de manger un morceau de tarte plus gros que sa bouche.

-Quoi?

Il avala sa bouchée et repris:

-C'est vraiment délicieux!

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un ventre, intervint sa cousine.

-Hé! Al! Rose! Les interpella une voix à l'autre bout de la table.

D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent dans sa direction pour voir Dominique, ses cheveux roux relevés en chignon sur le dessus de sa tête, leur faire de grand signe. Elle renversa le pot de sirop d'érable dans un grand mouvement, faisant faire un bond à Sam Conner.

-Désolé Sam, s'excusa-t-elle. Rose! Albus! Réunion de famille, ce soir, dans la Salle Commune. A 22h, soyez à l'heure!

Puis elle se tourna de l'autre côté pour héler Victoire et Louis, un peu plus loin. Albus soupira. Il avait oublié la traditionnelle réunion de famille du 31 octobre. Elle avait été instaurée par Teddy, qui avait quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans, quand il était en sixième année. La réunion consistait à un débriefing sur tous les membres de la famille, elle était présidé par la personne la plus âgée et se terminait par le jeu action ou vérité. Autant dire qu'elle tournait souvent au drame. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

A la fin du banquet, le professeur McGonagall se leva et ils entamèrent l'hymne du collège. Chacun pouvait choisir un air différent. Ceux qui chantaient le plus fort étaient sans aucun doute les Chapardeurs qui avaient entamé les paroles sur l'air de "baby" de Justin Bieber. C'était un chanteur des années 2010 qui avait eu un certain succès mais dont avait plus de nouvelle depuis.

-Où est Shannon?

-Je crois qu'elle est partit voir Scrop', répondit Rose en terminant son dessert.

En effet celle-ci revenait avec le Serpentard, faisant de grand geste et parlant avec animation.

-Mais si, ce n'est pas si compliqué, était-elle en train de dire.

-Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt.

-L'intérêt de quoi? Demanda Albus une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant eux.

-Du ski. Je trouve ça vraiment débile de s'attacher deux planches aux pieds pour glisser sur la neige, déclara Scorpius.

Les autres se contentèrent d'éclater de rire.

Il était 22h07 lorsqu'Albus, Rose et Shannon donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Autant dire que même s'il n'était que légèrement en retard, ses cousines allaient l'assassiner. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, étonnamment vide à cette heure. Il soupçonnait fortement Victoire d'y être pour quelque chose mais passons. Rassemblés en rond, une dizaine d'ados aux cheveux roux attendaient en discutant joyeusement près du feu. Shannon s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit en adressant un signe d'encouragement à ses deux amis.

-Ah vous voilà enfin! S'exclama Victoire, la seule assise sur un fauteuil telle une reine.

-Vic ils n'ont que dix minutes de retards, les défendit James qui lui-même avait le don de ne jamais arriver à l'heure.

Roxanne leva un sourcil dessiné au crayon en direction de son cousin.

-De toute façon la ponctualité et les Potter ça ne va pas ensemble.

-C'est censée vouloir dire quoi?! Dit Albus en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

-Exactement ce que ça veut dire, répliqua la métisse.

-J'ai envie de dire que les Weasley c'est pas mieux.

James savait très bien que sa remarque allait provoquer des réactions, chose qui ne manqua pas.

-Hé! S'écrièrent toute les personnes excepté les deux frères.

-Je te rappel que ta mère est une Weasley, idiot! Lança Dominique.

Puis plusieurs voix s'élevèrent, créant un brouhaha infernal. Albus entendit Rose crier après Louis mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à se disputer avec Lucy et Molly qui avaient dû se faufiler en douce chez les Gryffondor.

-Oh! Stop! Hurla Victoire réussissant par miracle à dominer le vacarme. C'est bon, vous avez finit? Bien. James plus un mot s'il te plaît merci. Albus et Rose, l'année prochaine arrivez à l'heure. Maintenant commençons. Tout d'abord, l'appel.

-Pitié Vic, soupira Fred, on est tous là pas besoin de faire l'appel.

-C'est la première étape, on doit le faire, dit Rose très sérieuse.

Fred poussa un soupir mais fit un signe à sa cousine de continuer.

-Alors, repris Victoire. Albus? Là. Rose? Là. Louis? James? Dominique? Fred? Là. Lucy? Roxanne? Là. Molly? Là. Et enfin moi. Parfait. Je déclare donc cette 4eme séance de la réunion de famille ouverte.

-Merci pour ce moment solennel sœurette, mais est-ce qu'on peu passé à l'action ou vérité?

Victoire prit un air exaspérée, apparemment elle n'aimait pas être interrompue à tout bout de champs. Dans un geste lent elle rassembla ses longs cheveux dorés, dégageant son visage.

-Il faut d'abord qu'on fasse…

-Je propose qu'on saute cette partie, dit James tout sourire.

-Entièrement d'accord, renchérit Molly.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de ses cadets, la préfète en chef soupira et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en s'allongeant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Soudain plus attentifs, les autres prirent l'air impatient. Albus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais avait hâte de commencer.

-Qui commence?

-Pourquoi pas toi, James?

Le Potter eu un air réjouit comme si on venait de lui offrir ses cadeaux de noël en avance.

-Bien, dit-il une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, Victoire action ou vérité?

-Vérité, répondit-elle.

-Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec Teddy?

La plus âgée des Weasley piqua un fard jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que tout ses cousins étaient prit d'un fou rire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-A d'autres, Vic. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans le Poudlard Express!

A cet instant précis personne n'aurait pût être plus rouge que Victoire, qui gigotait dans son fauteuil de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'aller étrangler James sur le champ.

Roxanne, qui apparemment était très intéressée par la discussion qui se jouait devant elle, s'écria choquée:

-Tu sors avec Teddy? Et tu ne nous as rien dit!

-Il n'y a pas pire commère que toi, Rox, répliqua la préfète. Bon, j'ai répondu à la question. A qui le tour?

-Certainement pas! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça…commença Lucy, son insigne toujours épingler sur sa robe aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

-Il embrasse bien? Coupa James avec un sourire goguenard.

Albus se baissa à temps pour ne pas prendre le coussin que Victoire lança sur l'aîné des Potter, qui se le prit en plaine tête. Il plaignait sa cousine mais il devait bien avouer que voir la jeune fille gênée était un spectacle très divertissant.

-Espèce de crétin, cria la blonde tandis que James posait le coussin sur ses genoux. Et par Merlin, Louis arrête de me regarder comme ça!

Tout le monde se tourna vers le deuxième année qui finit par lâcher:

-Tu…tu as embrassé Teddy? Tu as embrassé un garçon?

-Avec la langue, ajouta James.

-James ferme la! Dit Rose intervenant pour aider sa cousine qui avait caché sa tête dans ses mains. Louis, ta sœur à 17 ans, elle est grande maintenant tu sais.

Albus admira le ton doux et rassurant qu'avait utilisé la rousse. Pourtant en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche il ne fit aucun geste pour le stopper.

-Si ça se trouve, Louis, ils ont été plus loin que tu ne le crois.

-James!

Ce dernier éclata de rire, tapant dans la main de Fred lui aussi hilare. Dominique fut la première à rétorquer:

-Tu sais quoi James? Fait moi pensé à venir te trouver quand ça sera le tour de Lily.

-Quoi Lily? Demanda Albus, ne voyant pas ce que sa petite sœur venait faire là.

-Oh, comme c'est touchant cette innocence, rigola Molly.

Albus fronça les sourcils, tout comme James, et se tourna vers sa cousine en attendant une explication. Mais Rose se contenta d'un petit sourire désolé.

-Tu sais James, un jour Lily aussi aura un petit copain. Se vengea Louis, elle va grandir, avoir ses règles puis des soutiens-gorge. Puis elle va embrasser des garçons, ou peut-être des filles je n'en sais rien tu me diras. Ensuite elle va se marier, avoir des enfants. Tu sais comment on fait des enfants, hein? Après…

Il fut coupé par deux oreillers qu'il reçu au ventre venant des deux Potter. James ne souriait plus et Albus ne trouvait plus la situation amusante. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux frères surprotégeaient leur petite sœur, allant même jusqu'à lui faire porter toutes sortes de protections quand elle jouait au Quidditch. Cette particularité avait toujours amusé la famille mais quelque fois ça se retournait contre eux. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'embêter Lily mais les deux frères posaient une exclusivité sur cela.

-A qui le tour? Bougonna Albus.

-C'est à Vic de choisir.

La concernée passa au crible de son regard bleu envoutant chacun des membres de sa famille.

-Fred, dit-elle finalement. Action ou vérité?

-Action.

-Tu dois…imiter Mrs Sullivan!

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Fred bondit sur ses pieds et commença à imiter la concierge.

-Potter! Stever! Weasley! Revenez ici, espèce de délinquants! Sales garnements! Je vais vous faire renvoyez! Je hais les enfants!

Albus éclata de rire tant la ressemblance était frappante. Il ne fut pas le seul puisque tout le monde était plié en deux. Fier de lui, Fred se rassit à côté de sa sœur.

-Hum…Molly. Action ou vérité?

-Action.

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant au moins une heure. Albus eu le droit de faire le tour de la Salle Commune à cloche pied en chantant l'hymne national d'Angleterre ainsi que d'avouer que la première fille qu'il avait embrassé était Lisa, la petite voisine moldu qui habitait au 13 Square Grimmaud, lorsqu'il avait six ans. Puis ce fut au tour de Rose de choisir quelqu'un:

-James, action ou vérité?

-Action, bien sûr!

-Je te mets au défi d'embrasser la prochaine personne qui vient te parler, en dehors de nous évidemment. Garçon ou fille.

James parut un instant surpris mais se reprit en faisant son fameux sourire en coin.

-Rien de plus facile! En attendent que ça arrive, à moi. Albus, action ou vérité?

Le cadet des Potter hésita. Il connaissait son frère, il allait morfler. Il fallait qu'il choisisse bien sinon il risquait de se ridiculiser en beauté.

-Vérité, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que papa et maman vont m'offrir pour mon anniversaire?

-Pour ton anniversaire? Répéta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas pût trouver mieux tellement la question l'avait surpris. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus embarrassant de la part de son frère, mais c'est vrai que James pouvait être assez égocentrique quand il le voulait. Autre question: fallait-il lui dire? Son père l'avait mit au courant mais avait bien spécifié qu'il ne devait rien révéler. Au pire il pouvait toujours mentir en disant qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais cela ne lui semblait pas juste, aussi répondit-il en soupirant:

- Un nouveau balai. Un Nimbus Foudroyant, je crois.

La réaction de James consista à pousser un cri de joie, le poing en l'air, tandis que Fred et Louis parlaient déjà de toutes les caractéristiques du balai de course.

-Avec ça c'est sûr on va battre les Serdaigle à plat de couture, se réjouit Dominique.

-Mais certainement pas! Dit Lucy, notre équipe est la meilleure et on va remporter la Coupe cette fois encore. Ce n'est pas un pauvre balai qui va nous empêcher de vous écraser.

-Un pauvre balai? S'écria Louis comme si elle venait de blasphémer, c'est un Nimbus Foudroyant! Le meilleur balai au monde!

-Hé! N'oubliez pas l'équipe de Poufsouffle, elle s'est beaucoup améliorée cette année!

-N'importe quoi Molly, elle va être dernière comme chaque année. Sans vouloir te vexer, ça fait quand même huit ans que vous n'avez rien gagner, dit Rose incapable de se retenir quand il était question de Quidditch.

Et c'était repartit pour un brouhaha monstre auquel Victoire ne chercha même pas à mettre un terme puisqu'elle aussi était en plein débat avec Roxanne. Le bruit dût parvenir jusqu'au dortoir car dix minutes plus tard, Alyne apparut en bas des escaliers vêtu d'un peignoir rouge et or, ne sachant pas comment manifester sa présence. En désespoir de cause elle cria:

-Oh! Moins de bruit, on aimerait dormir s'il vous plaît! Oh!

Mais personne ne sembla l'avoir entendu.

-Hé! Oh! Victoire est-ce que tu…oh, je vous parle! James!

Ce dernier releva la tête à la mention de son prénom, faisant signe à ses cousins de se taire pour pouvoir écouter la jeune fille. Alyne rougit en voyant l'attention générale diriger vers elle.

-Je disais, est-ce que ça serait possible que vous fassiez moins de bruit? Il est déjà plus de minuit.

-Quoi déjà? S'exclama Victoire en regardant sa montre et reprenant son rôle de préfète-en-chef. Désolé Alyne, on a bientôt terminé. Retourne te coucher.

-Non! Dit Dominique à la surprise de tous. Elle est la première à s'être adresser à James, vous savez ce que ça veut dire.

Les paroles de la jeune fille flottèrent dans l'air quelques secondes. Louis et Roxanne éclatèrent brusquement de rire, tombant à la renverse. Fred donna une tape dans le dos à son cousin et meilleur ami, un immense sourire amusé aux lèvres. Même Albus ne pût se retenir, la situation était trop comique pour qu'il reste de marbre. Seule Alyne n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. James, quant à lui, rougit et sembla vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici.

-Allez James! T'as pas le choix.

Résigné, le Potter se leva. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, l'air mortifié. Il se planta devant la blonde qui haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car James se pencha à ce moment et la voix d'Alyne mourut en même temps. Derrière eux, Fred poussa un sifflement. Brusquement James eu l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans la salle de classe vide il y a plusieurs semaines. Alyne venait de comprendre ce que le jeune homme avait en tête et se retrouva figer comme la dernière fois. Son cerveau par contre tournait à plein régime. Elle revit le visage goguenard de Fred. Pourquoi? Pourquoi James voulait-il l'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde si ce n'est pour prouver quelque chose, un défi. Enfin de compte il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours l'idiot farceur immature qu'elle connaissait. Alors que le Potter allait l'embrasser, la jeune fille retrouva l'usage de son corps et lui envoya une gifle magistrale.

-Aïe, murmura Rose en grimaçant.

-Crétin! Hurla Alyne, rouge. Comment ais-je pus penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tu avais changé? Ne m'approche plus!

Faisant voler ses cheveux, elle remonta l'escalier sans laisser le temps au Potter de répliquer quoique se soit. James sentit une drôle de boule se nichée au creux de sa gorge.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un râteau, commenta Molly.

-Non tu crois? Lui répliqua Victoire.

-Pas grave, dit James. Reprenons. C'est à toi Al.

Albus regarda son frère, cherchant à voir au travers de sa carapace. Il était vexé, c'était une évidence mais y avait-il plus? Préférant remettre ça à plus tard, il finit par reprendre.

-Rox, action ou vérité?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça par Merlin. Et je choisis Vérité.

Le jeu continua comme ça pendant encore une bonne demi-heure où les fous rires ne furent pas rare. Finalement ce fut Rose qui signala l'heure avancé. Alors que tout le monde se levait Fred ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coussin à Lucy qui le renvoya à Dominique. Une bataille d'oreiller s'engagea jusqu'à ce que certain tombe de sommeil.

Finalement Albus avait hâte d'être à la réunion de famille de l'année prochaine.

**Et voilà, après une courte absence voici la suite de ma fic! Merci encore pour review et en réponse à une question: non les enfants ne parlent pas fourchelang, du moins pour l'instant ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre XI

-Tu dois aller vérifier tout les jours, et surtout n'oublie pas de remuer, et d'ajouter…

-Scorpius! C'est bon j'ai compris!

Shannon, excédée, marchait pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. A ses côtés l'héritier des Malefoy prit un air vexé et alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentard. La jeune fille poussa un soupir, se laissant tomber sur le banc en face de Rose qui lisait un énorme livre posé près d'elle. Haussant un sourcil face à la mine maussade de Shannon, la rousse lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien. C'est juste un certain blond qui croit toujours tout savoir mieux que les autres qui m'énervent.

Rose adressa un sourire compatissant à son amie.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Ne serait-il à Serpentard? Je dis ça par hasard hein, bien entendu.

-C'est possible, bougonna Shannon en avalant un bout de toast d'un geste rageur.

-Et, toujours en hypothèse, il ne s'appellerait pas Scorpius?

-Rose, tu es voyante! Dit-elle sarcastique.

La mauvaise humeur de Shannon diminua un peu après cet échange. Depuis le début de la matinée elle était sur les nerfs. Elle était un peu près sûre que c'était à cause du départ en vacance de ses amis qui l'attristait. Elle aussi aurait pût partir mais le ski avec ses parents, très peu pour elle. Même sa sœur ne restait pas au château. Qu'importe, ça ne serait que pour deux semaines, elle allait survivre.

-Où est Al? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Là-bas. Il petit déjeune avec Louis et Luke Finnigan.

Shannon se tourna et aperçut son ami qui discutait joyeusement avec son cousin, Luke et une jeune fille à la table de Serdaigle. Amusé, elle constata que l'assiette d'Albus était remplit à ras bord.

-C'est qui la fille avec eux?

Rose leva la tête pour voir de qui elle parlait.

-Oh! Elle? C'est Jane Londubat.

-Londubat? Comme…le professeur de botanique?

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de la Weasley.

-Bingo. Elle est en quatrième année à Gryffondor, elle est très gentille. L'année dernière elle à même passée ses vacances au Terrier avec Hugo, Roxanne, Fred et moi.

-Le Terrier? Répéta-t-elle.

-Pardon, j'oublis que tout le monde ne connaît pas ma famille. Le Terrier c'est le nom qu'on donne à la maison de mes grands-parents. Tu devrais venir pour Noël si tu veux, je te jure que c'est génial!

Shannon promis d'y réfléchir quand le professeur McGonagall se leva. Le silence se fit, chacun attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Bonjour à tous! Dit-elle d'une voix forte. J'informe les personnes qui rentrent chez elles pour les vacances qu'elles doivent commencer à se diriger vers les calèches. Le train partira dans une heure pile. Faites bien attention à ne rien oublier, surtout pas vos devoirs n'est-ce pas? Sur ceux, bonne vacance et bon appétit.

D'un geste élégant, elle se rassit et remit son chapeau à motif écossais droit avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le professeur Petrov, une petite sorcière qui enseignait les potions.

Albus et Scorpius arrivèrent alors à la table de Gryffondor où les deux amies bavardaient.

-Salut! Lança Albus d'un ton joyeux en faisant un bisou sur la joue de sa cousine.

-Bonjour Al. Ta valise est prête? J'ai presque finit et on va pouvoir y aller.

-Pas de problème. Tiens Shannon tu peux me passer les œufs brouillés s'il te plaît.

La brune lança un regard incrédule à Albus en lui tendant le plat.

-Bah quoi? Dit-il en s'en rendant compte.

-Al, soupira Scorpius, tu viens d'engloutir l'équivalent de deux petits déjeuners à la table des Serdaigle! Comment est-ce que tu peux encore avaler quelque chose?!

-Mais j'ai faim, répondit l'autre.

Rose éclata de rire bientôt suivit par les deux autres. Elle avait toujours trouvée incroyable la capacité de son cousin à manger autant et encore plus aujourd'hui quand elle comparait avec l'appétit d'oiseau de certain de ses camarades.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, Albus, Rose et Scorpius allèrent chercher leurs bagages. Ils les hissèrent dans une des calèches et se tournèrent vers Shannon qui les avait accompagnés.

-Passez de bonne vacance, dit-elle sans réussir à masquer totalement son manque d'entrain.

-Toi aussi, et puis ne t'inquiète on sera vite de retour.

-Tu vas avoir le château pour toi toute seule! Ajouta Albus.

Scorpius lui fit maladroitement ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

-Ouais, dit-il, tu…tu vas t'amuser.

Et puis comme s'il était impossible pour lui de s'en empêcher:

-N'oublis pas de surveiller la potion et…

-Merci Scorp' je crois qu'elle a compris, le coupa Rose.

Puis avec un dernier signe de la main, les trois amis montèrent dans la calèche et dans le Poudlard Express. Ils réussirent à trouver un compartiment pour eux tout seuls, juste quand le train démarra. Albus regarda le quai s'éloigner et sentit un pincement au cœur. Il s'était tellement habitué à Poudlard que rentrer chez lui, lui faisait bizarre. Mais au moins, se dit-il, je vais revoir papa, maman et Lily. Il était sûr que sa petite sœur était debout depuis l'aurore, prête à les accueillir.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va y arriver avec la potion?

-Scrop', fait lui un peu confiance par Merlin.

Le blond soupira mais ne fit plus allusion à la potion de tout le trajet.

-En fait, repris Scorpius, comment ça s'est passé votre…comment vous appelez ça déjà? Ah oui! Votre réunion de famille?

-Très bien! C'était génial! On a fait une partie d'action ou vérité, même si elle a un peu dégénérée…

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Votre famille est la plus timbrée que j'ai jamais vue, à part la mienne peut-être.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Albus. Et la tienne, elle est comment?

Rose posa son livre, soudain très intéressé par la conversation. Ils connaissaient Scorpius depuis deux mois et demi mais au final ils n'avaient rien appris sur sa famille, du moins très peu.

-Ma mère est assez sympa. Elle vient d'une famille de sang-pur irlandaise. Je dirais que mon père aussi est gentil mais quelque fois il peut se montrer un peu…froid. Maman dit que c'est à cause de son éducation. C'est vrai que ma grand-mère Cissy est un peu vieux jeu mais elle m'adore! Quant à mon grand-père…

Scorpius hésita une fraction de seconde comme s'il se demandait s'il devait continuer ou pas. La rousse l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

-J'ai été le voir à Azkaban quand j'étais petit. Une fois. Je n'y suis jamais retourné. Il n'y avait pas encore la brigade spécial des Aurors à l'époque, c'était encore les Détraqueurs. Croyez-moi, c'était affreux.

-Mais…dit Albus d'une petite voix, il est sortit de prison maintenant, pas vrai?

-Oui. Il habite avec grand-mère Cissy mais il ne vient pas à la maison pour les week-ends, sauf pour Noël. Et il ne parle pratiquement jamais.

Albus était étonné. Il avait crut qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps au Malefoy pour se confier mais apparemment Scorpius se sentait assez en confiance pour leur parler de sa famille. Il en ressentit une certaine fierté, il faut dire qu'au départ ce n'était pas gagner. Albus aurait adoré voir la tête de ses parents quand ils avaient reçu sa lettre en début d'année. Ou mieux celle d'Oncle Ron!

Après ça, les trois enfants entamèrent des parties d'échec version sorcier. Rose était la plus douée comme d'habitude mais son cousin devait avouer que Scorpius aussi. Au bout d'un moment Albus se contenta de regarder car il se faisait battre à plat de couture par les deux autres. Même pour le chariot de friandises Rose et Scorpius ne relevèrent pas la tête, trop occupés à se fusiller du regard en bougeant les pièces les unes après les autres sur les petites cases noires et blanches de l'échiquier.

-Je reviens, lança-t-il alors que le fou de Scorpius se faisait prendre.

Il n'eu comme réponse qu'un vague grommèlement. Le couloir était vide et Albus regarda le paysage défilé à toute vitesse derrière les vitres. Il repensa à la potion. Pourquoi l'intriguait-elle à ce point? Après tout il ne savait absolument pas ce que la fiole contenait alors pourquoi était-il persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir? Déjà il avait la certitude que Mrs Sullivan était mêlée à l'histoire. Pourtant, tout le monde le savait, si elle était concierge c'était à cause de son niveau de magie proche de celui d'un cracmol. Evidemment elle n'en était pas une mais presque. Donc pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'une potion qui, comme l'avait fait remarquer Rose, était sûrement dangereuse.

Soudain il fut bousculé par quelqu'un. Il relava la tête et rencontra le regard bleu d'Alyne Harper, la sœur de Shannon.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-C'est pas grave.

La blonde lui adressa un petit sourire, et poursuivit son chemin mais Albus l'arrêta, se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose.

-Alyne!

-Oui? Dit-elle surprise.

-Je ne sais pas si un de mes cousins l'a fait alors…je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir. C'était juste une action, on pensait pas que…enfin tu vois.

Une expression d'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Merci. Dominique s'est déjà excusée mais merci. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de James.

-Mon frère ne le faisait pas pour être méchant je t'assure.

-Il ne le fait jamais pour être méchant, concéda Alyne, mais il est immature et puérile. Il aurait put refuser non?

Albus eu envie de dire qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser une action mais il pensa que cette remarque le ferait passer pour un gamin. Devant son silence la jeune fille soupira.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est ton frère et que tu l'idolâtre mais…

-Je n'idolâtre pas James! Protesta le Potter vivement.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Alyne, et c'est normal. Mais je l'ai entendu le jour de la rentrée à la gare. Il se moquait de toi, non? Tu avoueras que c'était de la méchanceté gratuite.

-C'est faux, dit Albus bien décidé à défendre son frère, il me taquinait c'est tout. Moi aussi je le fait quelque fois.

-Je taquine aussi Shannon parfois mais je n'aurais pas osé sur le sujet de la répartition. Elle était suffisamment stressée. Et toi aussi à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Albus soupira. Il ne pourrait pas convaincre Alyne. Elle vouait une guerre à James depuis trois ans, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Haussant les épaules, il dit au revoir à la sœur de Shannon et repartit dans son compartiment. A sa surprise il trouva Scorpius et Rose, chacun sur une banquette, qui regardait chacun dans une direction opposée, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous avez finit de jouer?

-Ce qui se passe? Répondit le blond, c'est que ta cousine est mauvaise joueuse!

Le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Rose se tourna brusquement vers les deux garçons.

-Moi?! S'écria-t-elle. Mais pas du tout! C'est toi qui…

-N'importe quoi! S'insurgea l'autre sans même attendre la fin de la phrase.

-Oh! Calmez-vous, c'est pas possible. Scrop', vient on fait une partie de bataille explosive.

Finalement Rose replongea dans son livre jusqu'à la fin du trajet tandis que les deux garçons jouaient aux cartes.

Le Poudlard Express se gara près du quai à 12h08 très précisément. A peine les portes s'ouvraient-elles qu'Albus bondit hors du train et scanna la foule pour repérer ses parents. Il vu sa mère en première grâce à ses cheveux roux flamboyants.

-Maman! Cria-t-il en attrapant Iulia et sa valise.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire magnifique et se tourna vers son mari.

-Harry, va l'aider le pauvre! Sa malle pèse plus lourd que lui.

Le Survivant rigola amusé mais se dirigea aussitôt vers son fils pour l'aider.

-Papa!

-Salut mon grand, dit Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Arrête, bougonna Albus en s'écartant, ils sont déjà assez en épis.

-Et ça ne va pas s'améliorer, assura son père.

Soudain une petite fille rousse déboula entre eux, sautillant sur place.

-Al! Enfin t'es là! Alors c'est bien Poudlard? T'as vu les passages secrets? Et les fantômes? Et la Salle Commune? Et la cabane d'Hagrid? Et…

-Lily, respire, lança Rose en arrivant.

Derrière elle se tenait Ron, Hermione, Hugo et le reste de la famille. Le groupe formait une masse de cheveux roux qui parlait fort et se chamaillait. Seule Alyne détonait mais elle discutait avec Dominique sans en tenir compte. Brusquement ce fut James qui arriva, faisant une entrée aussi fracassante que Lily.

-Hello tout le monde! Je vous ai manqué pas vrai!

-A un point dont tu n'as même pas idée, répondit George, sarcastique.

Par petit groupe, les membres de la famille Weasley franchirent la barrière en se promettant de se revoir tous au Terrier pendant le week-end. Sur le quai il ne restait plus que les Potter et Hermione, Ron, Hugo et Rose.

-Devinez quoi, annonça fièrement Hermione, j'ai proposé au Magenmagot de voté une loi pour la liberté entière des Elfes de maisons!

-C'est vraiment génial, assura Harry en échangeant un coup d'œil amusé avec Ron.

Albus se lassa vite de la conversation et promena son regard sur la gare. Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de personne. Il vit Luke Finnigan, un petit garçon d'environ trois ans accroché à sa jambe, parlé avec ses parents. Un peu plus loin Katerina Donnelly embrassait Jordan Thomas, les larmes aux yeux. Mais une personne s'immisça entre eux, et Albus reconnut la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il l'a trouvait drôle avec sa manière de s'adresser aux autres en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Soudain Isabella rencontra son regard qui s'éclaira. La jeune fille se dirigea vers les Weasley à grandes enjambées, coupant la conversation des adultes.

-Oui? Demanda Hermione en détaillant la capitaine.

-Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, j'ai juste un mot à dire à James.

En entendant son nom l'aîné des Potter arrêta d'embêter sa petite sœur et se rapprocha d'Isabella.

-Je voulais juste te rappeler de bien t'entraîner pendant les vacances, on joue contre les Serdaigle à la rentrée. Il faut que tu sois…

-Rapide et précis, coupa James, s'entraîner est primordial ainsi que de se coucher tôt. Surtout ne pas hésiter à s'exercer par tout les temps et réviser la technique mise au point pendant les séances d'entraînement. T'inquiètes Isa, j'avais compris lorsque tu me l'as dit dans les vestiaires, dans la Salle Commune, dans les couloirs mardi, dans la Grande Salle…

-Pour une fois que tu retiens quelque chose, rétorqua-t-elle. Je…

Elle regarda soudain par-dessus la tête de Lily et s'écria:

-Oh, non! Sam! Attend! Bonne vacance James!

Puis elle partit en courant, rattrapant Sam Conner. Albus crut voir le black levé les yeux au ciel avant de posé un regard amusé sur sa capitaine comme s'il avait l'habitude.

Rose, elle, repéra une famille à l'écart des autres dont les membres avaient des cheveux blonds presque blancs.

-Hé! Scorp'! Cria-t-elle en ayant une inspiration soudaine.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les Malefoy qui avait l'air plus que surpris. Drago semblait vouloir assassiner son fils du regard tandis que celui-ci affichait un visage paniqué. Seule la mère resta digne, du moins autant qu'elle le pu face à toute l'attention concentrée sur elle. Albus eu envie de tirer sa cousine en arrière pour la faire taire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle voulait déclencher la 3eme guerre mondiale? Avec appréhension, les Malefoy se dirigèrent vers eux et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres comme si une marque le leur avait indiqué.

-Potter, salua Drago avec un mouvement de tête en direction d'Harry. Granger, Weasley et Weasley.

-C'est Potter maintenant, rectifia Ginny.

-Et moi Weasley, ajouta Hermione.

Albus échangea un coup d'œil avec Scorpius. L'échange aurait-il pu être plus froid? Rose sentit un léger la doute la gagné. Finalement son idée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure.

-Je m'appelle Astoria, intervint la mère Malefoy, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Au contraire de son époux, elle avait l'air sympathique et serra chaleureusement la main des autres. Doucement elle poussa son fils en avant.

-Et voici Scorpius, notre fils. Je crois qu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec le votre.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, dit Ginny en se détendant un peu.

Albus coula un regard discret en direction de son père. La mâchoire crispée il observait Drago Malefoy comme s'il ne savait pas quels sentiments adoptés à son égard. Pour une fois Harry ressemblait vraiment au chef des Aurors et un peu moins au père attentionné qu'il était d'habitude. Albus savait que dans sa jeunesse le père de Scorpius et lui ne s'entendaient pas mais Harry n'avait jamais raconté à ses enfants la Bataille Finale. A vrai dire il n'en parlait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il y a des choses qui laisse des traces, avait pour coutume de dire grand-mère Weasley, même le temps ne suffit pas pour les effacer.

Soudain des bruits de talon claquant sur le bitume se firent entendre. Arriva alors une veille dame, les cheveux blonds striés de nombreuses mèches blanches, et au visage froid.

-Mamie! S'exclama Scorpius surpris.

-Bonjour mon grand. Je suis désolé d'être en retard, je ne trouvais plus la poudre de cheminette.

Un sourire bienveillant s'étalait sur ses lèvres minces tandis qu'elle parlait à son petit-fils. La différence était tellement flagrante quand elle se comportait comme ça. Puis elle releva la tête, plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Albus.

-Tu dois être Albus, n'est-ce pas? Et toi Rose? Enchanté, Scorpius ma beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Vraiment? Demanda la rousse, amusée.

-Je vous ai peut-être mentionné dans une ou deux lettres, atténua-t-il les joues rouges.

-Nous devrions y aller, lança alors Hermione en prenant la main de son fils, Ron a garé la voiture en double file.

Albus sourit. Son oncle n'avait jamais été très doué avec les automobiles ou les inventions moldu en général.

-Potter, dit Drago en guise d'au revoir.

-Malefoy, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête la famille Malefoy s'éloigna. Seule Narcissa resta là, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose à Harry mais finalement rejoignit son fils sans un mot.

-Bon, s'impatienta James, on peut y aller maintenant?

C'est ainsi que tout le monde retraversa la barrière, retrouvant Londres. Les vacances commençaient!


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, et encore merci pour vos review! Elles me font très plaisir ;) Bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre XII

La voiture fut vite prise dans les embouteillages. D'un geste impatient, Ginny faisait tapoter ses ongles sur le tableau de bord tandis qu'Harry fixait la route avec lassitude.

-Tu veux transplaner avec les enfants? Lui demanda-t-il au bout de trente minutes, je te rejoindrais après.

Albus eu envie de crier oui. Il n'en pouvait plus des voyages, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et s'écrouler sur son lit. Il regarda sa mère avec espoir et elle finit par souffler:

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?

-Mais non, assura Harry. James et Al doivent être fatigués.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête de concert.

Albus repensa à l'échange entre la famille de Scorpius et la sienne. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à décider si Rose avait eu une bonne idée ou non. Certes les regards avaient étés glacials mais ça aurait pu être pire non? L'oncle Ron n'avait transformé personne en grenouille, chose qui était déjà un exploit.

Agrippant la main de Ginny, Lily et Albus adressèrent un sourire à leur père. La sensation d'un crochet au creux de l'estomac les fit grimacer. Le monde tournoya autour d'eux, les couleurs se mélangeant et se brouillant. D'un coup, le sol réapparut sous leurs pieds. Lily trébucha, manquant de s'étaler sur le tapis mais son frère eut le réflexe de la rattraper.

-Je reviens, dit Ginny, je vais chercher James. Soyez sage.

Puis elle disparut dans un pop sonore. Albus regarda le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sa maison lui avait manqué. D'épais tapis rapiécés étaient posés sur le sol, des canapés moelleux et des fauteuils où Harry aimait s'affaler après une dure journée étaient dispersés dans la grande pièce. La cheminé encastrée dans le mur émettait une douce chaleur.

-Al! Dit Lily en s'installant sur un coussin devant le feu. Raconte-moi Poudlard! Je veux tout savoir!

Avec un sourire, Albus s'assit à côté de sa petite sœur et commença à lui décrire le fabuleux château. Tout y passa, Lily ne manquait rien, demandait toujours plus d'information. La discussion dura jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

C'était déjà le cinquième jour de vacance et Rose se trouvait dans le grenier. Depuis toute petite, elle habitait dans une maison au cœur de Londres, en face d'un parc. Et la pièce qu'elle adorait tout particulièrement était le vieux grenier avec son parquet qui grinçait et la poussière qui s'incrustait sur chaque meuble. Elle fouillait dans les vieux cartons depuis trois jours, espérant enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Plusieurs piles de livre s'étalaient à côté d'elle mais aucune ne lui avait donnée satisfaction.

Soudain, Hermione passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la trappe, sa baguette projetant une douce lumière autour d'elle.

-Rose! Appela-t-elle.

-Oui maman, je suis là.

Relevant les yeux de son carton la jeune fille se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Ses cheveux roux étaient noués en chignon sur le sommet de son crâne, dégageant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Hugo te cherche, je crois qu'il veut jouer avec toi.

Rose soupira. Elle adorait son petit frère, vraiment. Mais depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard, le benjamin de la famille Weasley la collait sans cesse, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

-J'arrive. Je cherche quelque chose, et je vais le rejoindre.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil, montant les derniers barreaux de l'échelle. Rose trouvait sa mère jolie. Pas parce que c'était sa mère non, elle le pensait vraiment. Elle était belle naturellement et avait cet éclat dans le regard qui montrait qu'elle avait vécu des choses que sa fille ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

Rose hésita. Devait-elle parler de la potion à sa mère?

-Je voudrais des livres de potion, ceux que toi et papa vous aviez quand vous étiez petits.

-Le tien ne te suffit pas? Sourit Hermione.

-Non, répondit-elle, j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil. Je sais que les programmes ont changé donc je vais sûrement trouver des potions que je ne connais pas.

Un air amusé sur le visage, Hermione se dirigea vers une armoire en bois recouverte de toiles d'araignées. Avec un frisson Rose compris soudain pourquoi son père n'aimait pas monter au grenier. Sa mère fouilla quelques minutes les étagères et finit par en sortir un lourd carton remplit de manuels. L'aspect des livres ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils dataient déjà d'une vingtaine d'année. Les pages étaient jaunies et les couvertures griffonnés.

-Tiens, dit Hermione, je pense que tu devrais trouver ton bonheur.

Rose eu un large sourire tandis qu'un brin d'espoir enflait dans sa poitrine. Si elle ne trouvait rien concernant la potion de la fiole, elle aurait tout tenté! Soudain elle repéra un bout de tissu qui dépassait en-dessous des livres, au fond du carton. Doucement elle tira et découvrit un petit sac à main entièrement brodé perles. Lui aussi avait l'air vieux.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Hermione, qui était occupé à ranger les piles de manuels que sa fille avait déplacés plus tôt, se retourna. Elle parut surprise un instant puis une émotion que Rose n'arriva pas à identifier passa dans ses yeux.

-Oh! Finit-elle par souffler, je croyais l'avoir perdu. Ron n'arrêtait pas de me harceler quand il a disparu. J'ai dû le ranger ici par accident.

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda à nouveau Rose.

Sa mère sembla indécise comme si elle se demandait si elle devait lui répondre.

-C'est un sac magique, dit-elle après un court silence, je lui avais jeté un sort d'extensibilité pour pouvoir mettre autant de chose que je le voulais.

-Tu veux dire que je pourrais faire rentrer n'importe quoi dedans?

-C'est ça, confirma Hermione en posant un regard indéchiffrable sur le sac.

Rose se demanda ce qui pouvait bien perturber sa mère. Ce n'était qu'un sac pourtant! Elle n'osait pas poser la question, se doutant que la seule chose qui pouvait mettre sa mère dans cet état avait forcément un rapport avec son passé. Les enfants du clan Weasley-Potter avaient appris une chose. Il ne fallait pas interroger leurs parents sur la Seconde Guerre. Chose qui les exaspérait tous un peu, particulièrement James qui avait l'habitude de dire que les autres sorciers en connaissaient plus sur leur famille qu'eux même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rose demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier?

Hermione eu un sourire triste mais se reprit en un clin d'œil et retrouva son attitude normale.

-Je l'avais emmené quand on était en fuite, ton père, Harry et moi. C'était il y a vingt ans et on ne devait pas s'encombrer alors j'avais pris ce sac pour transporter nos affaires.

Soudain une voix s'éleva derrière les deux filles:

-On ne devait pas s'encombrer pourtant ça ne t'avais pas empêché de prendre une dizaine de livre!

Rose, qui écoutait attentivement sa mère, sursauta. En se retourna elle découvrit son père, un petit air amusé aux lèvres.

-Mais je dois avouer que le sortilège était impressionnant, ajouta-t-il.

-Ça a toujours l'air de t'étonner, répliqua Hermione en reposant le sac brodé de perles.

Ron éclata de rire et s'avança vers sa femme. Doucement il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Rose y vit le signale de départ.

-Ah non! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vite vers la trappe. Attendez au moins que je sois partie!

Pendant les vacances Poudlard était assez vide. Seuls les élèves qui passaient leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs restaient pour réviser dans la calme. Certains professeurs, comme Londubat, rentraient même chez eux. Il fallait avouer que pour Shannon, c'était un peu ennuyant. Elle était une des seuls première année à être restée, avec deux Serdaigle qui passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque. Mais qu'importe, elle avait une mission! Chaque jour sans exception elle allait jeter un œil à la potion. Elle ajoutait les ingrédients un part un comme Rose lui avait indiqué et elle avait hâte que ses amis reviennent pour pouvoir montrer à Scorpius ce dont elle était capable.

Sa sœur lui manquait un peu. Elle se demandait ce qu'Alyne était en train de faire en ce moment? Sûrement rigolait-elle avec Dominique ou se disputait-elle avec James. La seconde option était forte probable.

Avec un soupir Shannon entra dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Pour l'instant, elle avait eu de la chance car elle n'avait jamais croisé le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Elle l'entendait sangloter de temps à autre mais c'était tout. D'un pas léger elle se dirigea vers la dernière cabine de droite et poussa le battant qui grinça sur ses gonds. Le chaudron où bouillonnait paresseusement la potion était posé sur le sol. Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui fit faire un bond un bond en arrière à Shannon. Elle recula brusquement en criant.

-Que…qu'est-ce que…balbutia-t-elle.

Devant elle, juste à côté du chaudron, se tenait un oiseau magnifique aux couleurs de feu. Ses grandes ailes rouges et or repliées contre ses flancs, il fixait la jeune fille de ses yeux encres. Timidement Shannon avança et tendit la main. Certes elle avait eu peur sur le coup mais l'animal était tellement beau qu'elle ne pût s'en empêcher. Il semblait presque avoir une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard. Il ne broncha pas tandis que la Gryffondor efflorait se tête, essayant de se remettre de sa surprise.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, toi, dit-elle.

Elle se trouva soudain stupide à parler avec un oiseau. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit son bec. Shannon resta tétanisée en entendant le son qui s'en échappa. Pas plus fort qu'un murmure, le chant s'éleva dans la pièce comme une douce mélodie d'un autre monde.

-Je crois savoir ce que tu es mais…

L'oiseau arrêta de chanter, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille d'un air de dire " alors tu trouves oui ou non? "

-Un phénix, finit-elle par souffler. Tu es un phénix.

Assis sur le lit, un livre entre eux, Rose et Albus parlaient à voix basse.

-C'est incroyable, Al! Je ne pensais pas en trouver autant et…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on chuchote?

-Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende, répondit la rousse en tournant une page.

Albus haussa un sourcil.

-Rosie, comment veux-tu qu'on nous entende? Ils font plus de bruit que des supporteurs de Quidditch pendant une Coupe du Monde!

Le « ils » désignait en fait James et Alyne qui hurlaient à tort et à travers depuis plus de dix minutes. Quelques fois Dominique essayait d'intervenir mais elle se faisait rembarrer aussi sec. Les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et tout le monde en avait marre. Malheureusement les deux concernés ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, prenant n'importe quel prétexte pour se hurler dessus.

-Justement, tant mieux pour nous. Au moins on est sûr de ne pas être entendu.

-Tu oublies les oreilles à rallonges, objecta Albus.

-Les seuls qui pourraient avoir envie de s'en servir sont les Chapardeurs. Hors Fred et Logan ne sont pas là, quant à ton frère il est légèrement occupé avec Alyne.

Albus s'avoua vaincu. Mais il préférait être sûr. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas parlé à sa famille de la potion de Mrs Sullivan qu'il avait trouvé. Après tout, ses cousins et cousines n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant puisque Rose l'aidait déjà. Pour une fois il avait l'intention d'être égoïste et garder sa découverte pour lui.

-Bon, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'était la potion.

Albus mit deux secondes à comprendre la réponse de sa cousine. Se redressant d'un bond il lança un regard incrédule à la jeune fille qui souriait ouvertement. Avait-il bien entendu?

-Pardon?

-J'ai fouillé dans les vieux livres de mes parents, expliqua Rose visiblement fière d'elle, et devine quelle potion était au programme en quatrième année il y 20 ans?

-Aucune idée.

-Un modificateur d'apparence.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes puis Albus afficha une mine perplexe.

-Euh…et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?

-C'est un peu comme du polynectare d'après le manuel. A ceci près que cette potion ne sert pas à prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un qui existe déjà mais ce que tu veux.

-Comment ça?

-Hum…si j'ai bien compris ce qui est écrit, il te suffit d'ajouter des écailles de sirène pour que, quand tu boives la potion, tes cheveux deviennent blonds. Ou encore un crin de licorne pour avoir la voix grave. Ce genre de chose. Pour résumer tu choisis l'apparence que tu veux te donner. La potion n'est plus au programme depuis une dizaine d'année. Le ministère l'a jugée trop complexe, on ne l'étudie que pour les études supérieures.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les pensées d'Albus en écoutant les explications de la rousse.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a rien trouvé dans les manuels des autres, même Victoire. Aucun ne l'avait appris!

-Exactement, approuva Rose. Mais Al…tu sais ce que ça implique?

Avant que le Potter puisse répondre, on toqua à la porte. Doucement elle s'ouvrit laissant voir Teddy et Lily. La petite fille était accrochée sur le dos du jeune homme et semblait trouver la situation très drôle.

Albus adorait Teddy. Pour tout le monde, à part peut-être pour Victoire, Ted Lupin était le grand frère attentionné qui avait veillé sur eux toute leur enfance. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie de la famille d'un point de vue purement génétique, officieusement il était un peu comme le quatrième enfant de Ginny et Harry. Tout petit puis durant toute son adolescence, Teddy avait fait la navette entre le 12 Square Grimmaurd où il avait sa propre chambre et la maison de sa grand-mère. D'une nature joyeuse et réservée à la fois, il avait un look assez atypique. En effet il avait hérité du don de sa mère, Nymphadora Tonks, et aimait colorer ses cheveux et son apparence à volonté.

-Salut, lança-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. On vient cherchez un refuge.

-Ouais, ajouta Lily, parce que James, il arrête pas de crier.

Souplement elle descendit du dos de Teddy et rejoignit sa cousine sur le lit. Côte à côte on aurait presque pût prendre Rose et Lily pour des sœurs à cause de leur chevelure rousse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça quand Alyne est dans les parages.

-Vic m'avait raconté qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.

-Voilà ce que nous endurons tous les jours dans la Salle Commune, dit Rose avec théâtralité.

Aujourd'hui, Teddy arborait sa couleur de cheveux favorite: le bleu électrique. Avec ses yeux couleur miel et son physique avantageux, il avait un certain charme.

-Je me demande pourquoi maman n'est pas encore intervenu, s'interrogea Albus à moitié affalé sur son lit.

-Elle est dans le jardin avec les adultes, répondit Lily, elle ne doit pas entendre.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux?

Rose et Albus rougirent brusquement en essayant de paraître naturels malgré tout. Toujours visible entre eux se trouvait le vieux livre de potion qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de cacher. Une boule à l'estomac, ce fut le Potter qui se décida à parler.

-On parlait de Quidditch, mentit-il.

Teddy ne parut pas convaincu mais préféra ne pas se mêler des affaires de ses cousins. Cependant il était curieux par nature et demanda d'un ton faussement détaché:

-C'est quoi ce livre?

-Il était à papa, je le lis pour ma culture.

La réponse était acceptable, tout le monde connaissait le goût de Rose pour les études. Avec un soupir de soulagement Albus bénit sa cousine d'aimer autant la lecture. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Teddy mais il savait que s'il lui parlait de la potion et de Mrs Sullivan, il y avait de grande chance que le garçon aux cheveux bleus en parle à Harry.

D'un geste rapide Ted s'empara du manuel et le feuilleta.

-Hé! Regardez, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Albus se pencha sur la page indiquée et vit des écritures gribouillé à la hâte dans la marge. Il reconnut l'écriture de son père à ses L penchés et celle de l'Oncle Ron qui était presque illisible. La première ligne venait à priori de ce dernier.

_Hé, Harry, t'as fait le devoir de Rogue?_

_Non et toi?_

_Non plus. Pas grave on demandera à Hermione._

_Elle va encore se fâcher._

_Oui mais elle finira par céder comme d'habitude._

_Si tu le dis._

_En fait, t'as réussit à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf?_

_Non pas encore…Il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à l'ouvrir!_

-L'énigme de l'œuf? Répéta Lily qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-S'ils étaient en quatrième année, ça devait être le tournoi des trois sorciers. Je crois me rappeler qu'il y avait une épreuve qui consistait à plonger dans le lac noir mais avant il fallait résoudre une sorte de devinette dans un œuf d'or, répondit Teddy.

-Le lac noir, répéta Rose en relevant la tête, mais et le calamar géant?

Albus éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que sa cousine pour poser ce genre de questions. N'empêche qu'il n'aurait pas voulu y faire un tour, dans le lac. Son père lui avait raconté une fois comment il avait battu un dragon lors de ce tournoi ainsi que les êtres de l'eau. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air très amusant.

Puis ils se remirent tous à lire les griffonnages sur le livre.

_T'inquiète tu vas bien finir par réussir._

_J'espère._

_Tu pourrais demander à Maugrey, non? Il t'a aidé pour le dragon._

_Je ne sais pas trop…_

_Il va bien falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire que Krum y était déjà arrivé. Mais si tu veux mon avis c'est Karkaroff qui l'a aidé. Il est trop bête pour avoir réussit tout seul._

_Ron, ça devient ridicule._

-Krum? Releva Albus, Krum comme dans Viktor Krum? L'entraîneur de l'équipe de Bulgarie mondialement connu?

Teddy parut amuser par son expression incrédule.

-Oui, il participait au tournoi cette année là, dit-il.

-Trop cool! S'écria Rose. J'aimerais tellement le rencontrer. Mais pourquoi papa à l'air de ne pas l'aimer?

-Aucune idée.

_Sinon, tu as eu des nouvelles de Patmol dernièrement?_

Aucun d'entre eux ne demanda qui était Patmol. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Même après toutes ces années, le Survivant restait hanté par la mort de cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme un père.

_Non, pas depuis la dernière fois._

_Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?_

_Non, la Gazette en aurait parlé._

_Moi en tout cas j'ai hâte d'être à ce week-end pour aller à Pré-au-lard._

_Parle pour toi. Rogue ma donné une heure de colle._

_Encore?! Hum…tu pourrais nous rejoindre après avec ta cape?_

_Oui je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais n'en parle pas à Hermione._

_Compte sur moi. Attention, voilà Rogue qui approche!_

La conversation s'arrêtait là. Albus s'imagina alors son père et son oncle, à quatorze ans, assit au fond du cachot. Il ne pût réprimer un sourire. Finalement il ressemblait peut-être plus à Harry qui ne le pensait. Rose aussi avait l'air songeur et ressentait les mêmes sentiments que son cousin. En fait, se dit-elle, mon père n'a pas vraiment changé.

-Je trouve ça bizarre, déclara Lily rompant ainsi le silence.

-De quoi? Demanda gentiment Teddy.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que papa ait été jeune.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire à sa phrase.

Puis, avec un parfait timing, Ron arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte et trouva les jeunes écroulés de rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous rigolez?

-Rien, tonton, rien. Réussit à dire Albus une fois calmé.

Ron haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas et continua:

-J'étais venu vous dire que le dîner est servi. James et Alyne se sont calmés, je crois.

-Pas trop tôt, grommela Teddy en sortant suivit de Lily qui s'accrochait à lui.

D'un même mouvement, Rose et Albus se levèrent pour les imiter. Alors que la jeune fille passait devant son père elle ne pût s'empêcher de lancer:

-Dis papa, tu pourras me présenter Viktor Krum ?

La tête de Ron les fit à nouveau éclater de rire.


	13. Chapitre 13

**On est vendredi alors voilà le nouveau chapitre! En espérant que vous allez aimer ;)**

Chapitre XIII

Le destin est une chose qui croit avoir de l'humour mais ça ne fait rire que lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien, mais absolument rien de drôle, au fait que le destin est placé James à côté d'Alyne pour le dîner. Leur première réaction en voyant qu'ils étaient placés côte à côté avait été de protester énergiquement. Chose à ne pas faire car Ginny avait automatiquement coupé court à la conversation en menaçant son fils de ne pas manger ce soir.

- Passe-moi le sel, dit sèchement Alyne le regard fixé sur un point devant elle.

-Et le mot magique?

Mais ce qu'il pouvait être énervant!

-James, passe le moi.

-Tss Tss…il faut dire le mot magique avant.

Alyne le fusilla de ses yeux bleus qui ressortaient grâce à ses cheveux blonds pour une fois tirés en arrière. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant mais elle était jolie. Pas magnifique non, juste jolie. Enfin à cet instant elle avait seulement l'air en colère. Avec un soupir James attrapa la salière et la lui tendit. Alors qu'elle allait l'attraper il haussa un sourcil, provocateur jusqu'au bout.

-S'il te plait, finit-elle par dire à contre cœur.

-Et l'autre mot magique c'est…?

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas malin de la mettre en colère mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au moins elle lui accordait son attention et non de l'indifférence.

Soudain une main surgit de nulle part et prit la salière de la main de James avant de la donner à Alyne.

-Teddy! S'insurgea le Potter.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu électrique lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Merci, lança Alyne en éclatant de rire.

-C'est une mutinerie!

-James, incroyable! Tu viens d'utiliser un mot de plus de deux syllabes!

Feignant la surprise, elle plaqua une main sur sa poitrine en écarquillant les yeux. Pourtant elle s'était promis d'ignorer James malheureusement sa résolution avait fondu comme neige au soleil. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait (se disputait) avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répliquer. C'était presque devenu machinal.

-Dit tout de suite que je suis un idiot.

-On pourrait se poser la question, parfois, répondit-elle.

Elle regretta ses paroles à la seconde où elles franchirent ses lèvres. D'abord parce que l'expression de James passa de joyeuse à surprise puis peinée. Ensuite parce que sa phrase était fausse. L'aînée des Potter avait beaucoup de défaut mais idiot n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes en classe et elle devait bien avouer que toutes les blagues que les Chapardeurs faisaient sans se faire prendre ne manquaient pas de réflexion.

-Enfin je veux dire que…commença-t-elle.

-C'est bon, Alyne. Je crois que j'ai compris.

Sans lui accorder un regard de plus il se détourna. La jeune fille soupira mais ne tenta pas de réengager la conversation, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. James était dans le genre buté. Qu'importe de toute façon. En relevant la tête elle croisa le regard de Dominique qui lui promettait une nuit blanche à parler entre fille! Mon dieu dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée?

Albus était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond de sa chambre comme s'il voulait mémoriser chacune des fissures qui s'y trouvaient. Le sommeil semblait l'avoir fui et ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à en saisir une au vol. Les vacances se terminaient dans deux jours, il ne savait même pas s'il était impatient de partir pour Poudlard ou s'il était triste de quitter sa famille. Un peu des deux surement. Doucement sans faire de bruit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Dans l'obscurité Albus distingua une silhouette menue qui s'approchait à pas de loup.

-Qui…?

-Chut Al! C'est moi! Chuchota une voix.

Etait-il utile de préciser que de dire "c'est moi" dans le noir complet ne servait à rien? Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car le Potter reconnu la personne à la seconde. Albus eu envi de rire sur le coup, la situation l'amusait. Qui aurait cru qu'elle oserait transgresser le couvre feu?

-Rose? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici par Merlin?

-Merci pour l'accueil.

Albus sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui, signe que sa cousine s'était assise à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-On n'a pas finit de parler de la potion cet après-midi alors…

-Alors tu as pensé que ça serait bien d'en discuter à minuit, dans le noir et dans ma chambre?

Il pouvait presque voir Rose hausser un sourcil en face de lui. Malgré tout il était content qu'elle soit là.

-Tu traîne trop avec Scorpius, toi, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas aussi sarcastique d'habitude.

-Désolé. Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

D'après le mouvement de la couette il devina que Rose s'était redressée, prête à lui exposer ses idées. Elle faisait ce geste depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Le dos droit, les cheveux rejetés en arrière et le regard concentré. Cette manie le faisait toujours sourire après onze ans.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la potion?

-Oui, répondit-il en fouillant dans sa mémoire, c'est un modificateur d'apparence et tu peux changer ton physique grâce à divers ingrédients précis.

-Exact, de plus elle est très longue à préparer et n'est plus vraiment utiliser depuis la découverte du polynectare il y a deux siècles.

Albus hocha la tête même si sa cousine ne pouvait pas le voir, impressionné par tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à trouver sur la potion mystère.

-Et donc, ça nous mène où? Demanda-t-il.

-Al, tu es désespérant! Ça nous mène à la question: que fabrique Mrs Sullivan avec une potion si rare et que comptait-elle en faire?

Maintenant que Rose le disait ça semblait tomber sous le sens. Ils s'étaient tellement focalisés sur ce que pouvait bien contenir la fiole qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensés au fait que Mrs Sullivan l'avait eu en sa possession ni pourquoi. Albus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Pourquoi diable une concierge pratiquement dépourvu de pouvoir magique aurait-elle eu besoin d'un modificateur d'apparence? Certes Mrs Sullivan était une femme plus que bizarre mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de dangereux. Pas vrai?

-Ce n'était peut-être pas pour elle, tenta Albus faute de mieux.

-Hum…ça me paraît étrange, dit la rousse, septique. Si ça trouve, elle voulait juste changée de physique, il faut dire que moi à sa place j'en aurais envie!

Albus éclata de rire. Après tout elle n'avait pas tord, Mrs Sullivan n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un canon de beauté.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Et ils venaient pile vers la chambre du cadet des Potter.

- Vite cache-toi! Ordonna-t-il en poussant Rose.

-Où ça? Répliqua la Weasley, paniquée.

-Sous le lit!

A peine quand les cheveux roux de sa cousine disparurent, la porte s'entrouvrit. Albus prit soin de faire tomber légèrement sa couette pour qu'elle cache complètement Rose et ferma les yeux en priant pour que la personne reparte le plus vite possible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Si il ne faisait prendre, il sera punit à coup sûr. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher. "Je t'en supplie Rosie, ne fait pas de bruit!" Pensa-t-il très fort comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

-Hé! Fit une voix masculine. Al! Hé! Allé je sais que tu ne dors pas. J'ai entendu des voix qui parlaient.

Se redressant brusquement Albus faillit tomber et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-James! Tu nous as fait une de peur bleue!

-Nous? Releva James. Y a qui avec toi?

-Moi!

En rampant pratiquement, Rose réussit à s'extirper de sous lit avec l'aide des deux frères. Soudain la lumière de chevet s'alluma dans la petite chambre, les aveuglant tout les trois.

-Bon sang Rose, éteint cette lumière! Bougonna Albus en se couvrant les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les parents dorment, ils ne verront rien. En plus j'en ai marre de te parler sans te voir. Rahh! J'ai de la poussière dans les cheveux! Tu devrais faire le ménage plus souvent Al.

Dans un geste qui manqua de toucher James au passage, elle secoua ses mèches rousses dans tout les sens. Quand elle s'arrêta on aurait dit qu'un oiseau avait élu domicile sur son crâne tellement elle était décoiffé. Essayant de réprimer un éclat de rire, James s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, écrasant les jambes de son frère.

-Aie! C'est mon lit, protesta Albus, bouge de là.

-Arrête de faire ton bébé, Al, répondit-il en se décalant tout de même. Bon alors, qu'est-que vous faisiez vous deux?

Un silence gêné lui servit de réponse. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord, avec Scorpius et Shannon, de ne rien dire à personne tant qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Certes maintenant ils savaient ce qu'était la potion mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le mystère était résolu. Rose opta alors pour un ultimatum.

-On ne peut rien dire pour l'instant, c'est secret.

James haussa un sourcil et son regard fit la navette entre les deux premiers années. Apparemment il n'allait pas se contenter de cette explication.

-Je pourrais vous aidez, non? Ça concerne Poudlard ou la famille?

-Poudlard, répondit Albus après une brève hésitation. Mais on se débrouille très bien tout seuls, merci quand même.

-Je connais Poudlard mieux que vous, objecta-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me dire, je peux juste vous aidez un peu.

Rose se mordit la lèvre et échangea un coup d'œil avec son cousin préféré. James marquait un point, s'il y avait bien une personne qui connaissait l'école comme sa poche c'était bien lui. Hors ils ne savaient pratiquement rien de la concierge.

-Très bien, mais tu promets que tu ne poseras pas de question.

-Parole de Chapardeur.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Mrs Sullivan?

James parut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

-C'est la concierge, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-Merci pour tes lumières, on ne l'avait pas deviné!

-Calme, Al. Je rigole. Hum…pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Elle a été engagée par McGo il y a une dizaine d'année quand Mr Rusard a prit sa retraite…

-Mr Rusard? Le coupa Rose.

Albus était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom de la bouche de ses parents ainsi que de ses oncles et tantes. Mais il eu beau cherché dans sa mémoire, ça ne lui revenait pas avant que James réponde.

-C'était le concierge à l'époque. D'après papa il avait une chatte qui traquait les élèves pour lui et il passait son temps à courir après Peeves et Fred et Gorge. Ah! En plus il était cracmol.

-Le pauvre, dit Rose, sincère.

-C'est sûr que d'affronter Peeves et les jumeaux Weasley sans magie c'est pas de tout repos.

-Enfin bref, reprit James. Je disais que Mrs Sullivan est arrivé il y dix ans et qu'elle a le don pour surgir à l'improviste. Je vous jure, la seconde d'avant tu parles avec quelqu'un et la seconde d'après elle est devant toi en train de te mettre une heure de colle.

Au ton de James on pouvait deviner que c'était du vécu. A cause de la lumière tamisée qui emplissait la pièce, il avait des ombres qui jouaient sur son visage et qui lui donnait un air plus âgé. Il faut dire qu'il avait bien prit dix centimètres pendant l'été.

-C'est tout ce que je sais sur elle.

-Seulement ça? S'exclama Rose, légèrement déçu.

-Sinon je sais qu'elle aime un vieux chanteur français je crois…euh Claude François ou un truc comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Certes ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose mais c'était déjà pas mal, se dit Albus. Après ça les trois commencèrent à parler de Quidditch, de Poudlard et plein de sujet tous plus loufoque les uns et que les autres. Rose observait les deux frères qui étaient tout les deux à moitié affalés sur le lit. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne les avaient vu aussi complice. Depuis que James était rentré à Poudlard il y a trois ans il avait eu tendance à repousser son petit frère. Alors pour une fois elle était contente pour eux. Même s'ils étaient aussi différents qu'une licorne et un sombral, ils s'entendaient bien et rigolaient ensemble. Rose eu soudain envie d'avoir un appareil photo sous la main pour pouvoir capturer cet instant.

Brusquement un rayon de lumière filtra à travers le bas de la porte. Ils se figèrent tout les trois, l'oreille au aguets du moindre bruit. Bruit qui ne tarda pas à prendre la forme de bruit de pas, plus lourd que ceux de James il y une heure.

-Vite sous le lit!

Rose attrapa son cousin par le bras et le força à se baisser pour se cacher.

-On ne tiendra pas à deux là-dessous! Contra James en chuchotent.

Il jeta un regard affolé par-dessus son épaule tandis que les pas se rapprochaient de seconde en seconde. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse puis il s'exclama:

-Al, éteint la lumière! Rose cache toi sous la couette côté mur, et essaye de te faire la plus petite possible!

-Mais toi?

-Moi je suis trop grand pour me cacher sous la couette, je vais me mettre sous le lit.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et disparut en un clin d'œil. Rose ne discuta pas plus longtemps, elle enjamba Albus pour se mettre à côté de lui en rabattant la couette sur sa tête. Comme James le lui avait conseillé elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'aplatir pour qu'Albus ai l'air seul. Ce dernier quant à lui cacha du mieux qu'il put sa cousine de son corps et éteignit la lampe de chevet pile au moment où la poignée de la porte tournait.

Albus reconnu la démarche de son père mais veilla à bien faire semblant de dormir. Le bon côté des choses c'était que ce n'était pas Ginny qui était venu voir sinon ils seraient tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. En effet sa mère avait une nette tendance à débarquer comme un ouragan avant que quiconque puisse faire un geste pour se cacher. Doucement Albus sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille.

-Al, dit Harry, tu as oublié d'enlever tes lunettes.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Bon sang il n'était qu'un idiot! Le cadet des Potter ouvrit un œil et regarda son père. Heureusement Harry avait plus l'air amusé que fâché.

-Mais c'était bien tenté, reprit-il avec un large sourire.

-Euh…bah, c'est-à-dire que…je faisais…euh…

-Déjà si on demandait à James de sortir de sous lit et à Rose de se montrer.

A peine Harry eu-t-il finit sa phrase que la Weasley émergea de la couverture, le visage tout rouge et les cheveux en bataille.

-C'est qu'il fait chaud là-dessous, commenta-t-elle faute de mieux.

A cet instant un grognement se fit entendre alors que James lâchait un juron en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Une fois sortit de sa cachette il fusilla son frère du regard.

- Tu avais oublié d'enlever tes lunettes! Sérieusement, Al?

-Désolé mais je…

Sentant venir une dispute Harry intervint avant que la discussion ne dégénère.

-Les garçons, vous allez finir par réveiller Lily. Maintenant James tu retournes dans ta chambre sur la pointe des pieds parce que si ta mère te surprend je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi. Toi aussi Rose, allez.

-On n'est pas punit? S'exclama Albus, incrédule.

-Al! Ne lui donne pas des idées!

Harry sourit à nouveau, ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur amusé et bienveillante. Il avait toujours été un père assez cool, mais qui pouvait se montrer ferme. Généralement dans ce genre de situation néanmoins il avait tendance à laisser passer.

-Allez, tout les deux. Filez.

James et Rose ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois. D'un pas rapide ils quittèrent la pièce en lançant un dernier signe à Albus. Une fois dans le couloir ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers en prenant soin d'éviter les marches grinçantes. Avec un dernier regard complice les deux cousins s'engouffrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Finalement cette soirée avait été pleine de surprise!


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre XIV

Sautillant pratiquement sur place, Shannon attendait dans le parc que les calèches arrivent. Les vacances étaient finit, ce qui voulait dire que ses amis revenaient. Elle avait hâte de leur raconter sa mésaventure avec le phénix, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas revue depuis. Quant à la potion, elle avait suivi les conseils de Rose à la lettre et tout c'était parfaitement bien passé. Après quelques minutes à attendre les calèches arrivèrent enfin avec à leur bord des élèves bruyants.

Agitant les bras elle s'écria:

-Oh! Al, Rose, Scorp'! Je suis là, oh oh!

Traînant leur valise derrière eux les trois amis se dirigèrent tout sourire vers elle, le vent faisant voler les boucles de feu de la Weasley et les projetant par la même occasion dans la tête de Scorpius.

-Alors vos vacances?

-Bruyantes, répondit Albus en posant la cage d'Iulia par terre. Quand tu as une famille aussi nombreuse que la nôtre, le silence est une notion inconnue au bataillon. Mais on s'est bien amusé quand même.

-Moi au contraire ça été plutôt tranquille. Ma grand-mère est venue passée une semaine au manoir mais à part ça, rien de vraiment très animé.

Le ton du Malefoy était légèrement amer mais les autres firent semblant de pas avoir remarqué. Sa famille, malgré les quelques discussions qu'ils avaient eus entre eux, restait toujours un sujet sensible. Il faut dire qu'être le fils d'Harry Potter pouvait être lourd à porter mais quand vous êtes celui d'un ancien mangemort et d'une famille qui avait toujours eu la réputation d'avoir soutenu le seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était moins prestigieux.

-Et toi alors? Repris Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Poudlard pendant deux semaines?

Shannon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand des cris se firent soudain entendre. D'un mouvement les quatre amis se tournèrent vers la source du bruit juste à temps pour voir James s'élancer d'un bond vers Logan, son meilleur ami, suivit de près par Fred. Les Chapardeurs se retrouvèrent à grand renfort d'éclats de rire sans se soucier des autres élèves qui leur jetaient des regards curieux. A quelques mètres de là, trois autres amies discutaient. Dominique, Alyne et Mary Williams. Seulement Alyne ne semblait pas vraiment attentive, les yeux braqué sur l'aîné des Potter.

-Euh…j'en étais où déjà? Dit Shannon. Ah oui! Poudlard. J'ai plein de choses à vous racontez! Déjà la potion et puis il y a eu le phénix et…

-Stop! L'arrêta Albus en regardant anxieusement à droite et à gauche. Je crois qu'il faudrait en parler dans un endroit un peu plus…hum…désert, non?

-Tu as raison Al, approuva Rose, on a qu'à se retrouver dans une demi-heure dans les toilettes de Mimi. Ça nous laisse le temps d'aller poser nos affaires dans les dortoirs.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ils se précipitèrent tous en direction de leur salle commune pour pouvoir déposer les valises. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir eu cette idée car les escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor étaient encombrés d'élèves.

Plantée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Alyne commençait à perdre patience. Son dos la faisait souffrir et elle ne sentait presque plus ses pieds à force d'attendre devant ce satané portrait! Il avait fallut que le mot de passe change pile au moment du retour des vacances. Seulement voilà, aucun des Gryffondor présents ne semblaient le connaître. Les Chapardeurs essayaient de raisonner la Grosse Dame depuis au moins dix minutes mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre.

-Oh allez madame, dit Logan avec un sourire charmeur. Vous nous connaissez tous, vous savez bien qu'on est à Gryffondor.

-On n'entre pas sans mot de passe!

-Puisqu'on vous dit qu'on vient de rentrer. On ne le connait pas le nouveau.

La Grosse Dame croisa les bras sur sa lourde poitrine, inflexible.

-Vous n'avez qu'à appelez un préfet, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pas bête, dit Fred en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir tout le groupe d'élève qui s'étendait, impatient, derrière lui. Hé oh tout le monde! Cria-t-il en dominant le vacarme. Oh! Ecoutez-moi! Est-ce qu'il y aurait un préfet dans les parages? Je répète! Un préfet!

Il y eu un flottement, chacun attendant que quelqu'un se manifeste. Soudain une tête blonde qui dépassait la plupart des personnes présentes fendit la foule et se planta à côté d'Alyne faute de pouvoir avancer plus.

-Même à nous ils ne nous ont pas donné le mot de passe, dit Victoire avec un air désolé.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir et certains, fatigués, s'assirent carrément par terre. De toute évidence ça allait être encore long. Louis, qui était à la droite de sa sœur, décida de prendre la parole.

-S'il vous plaît madame, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur, nous sommes tous exténués par le voyage. Juste pour cette fois vous pourriez…

-Le pouvoir de ton ascendance vélane ne marchera pas sur moi! S'écria la Grosse Dame, rouge de colère. Cela va faire près de trois cent cinquante ans que je veille à la sécurité de cette salle et de ces dortoirs que l'illustre Godric Gryffondor à bâti. Et jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'ai ouvert ce passage à un élève qui n'avait pas le mot de passe. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer!

-Même pas une toute petite exception, tenta James provocateur jusqu'au bout.

-NON!

Plus personne ne souleva d'objection. Quelques minutes passèrent et on espérait voir arriver un des rares élèves qui connaitrait le mot de passe mais même ceux qui étaient restés pendant les vacances n'avaient pas été prévenus. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à attendre, Alyne se résolut à briser le silence.

-Bon ça ne sert à rien d'attendre et elle n'a pas l'intention d'ouvrir. Je vais chercher Londubat, c'est lui qui choisit les mots de passe.

-Attends! Je t'accompagne, dit James en se relevant d'un bond.

-Je sais trouver mon chemin toute seule.

-De toute façon je m'ennuie et je n'ai rien à faire d'autre.

Alyne poussa un soupir et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des professeurs.

-S'il le faut, allons-y Potter.

Tout le monde suivit des yeux le duo qui disparaissait à l'angle. Personne ne sembla remarquer le coup d'œil éloquent qu'échangèrent Logan et Fred.

En ce début du mois de novembre, le froid avait commencé à s'insinuer dans les corridors de Poudlard. Heureusement les torches fixées au mur réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Du moins en apparence. Parce que la situation entre Alyne et James ne pouvaient pas être plus froide. Ils avançaient tous les deux côte à côte sans échanger un mot. La jeune fille sentait le malaise pesé entre eux. Elle avait envie dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça brise le silence, mais les mots mouraient sur ses lèvres avant d'avoir pu sortir. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au bureau des professeurs, James l'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Je sais qu'on ne s'entendait déjà pas bien avant mais au moins on ne s'ignorait pas.

Ses yeux noisette la fixaient avec un peu trop d'intensité.

-Ecoute je suis désolé pour l'autre fois à l'action ou vérité. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter, c'était idiot.

Alyne resta un instant figée puis un petit sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Avait-elle bien entendu?

-Est-ce que tu viens bien de dire ce que je crois? Demanda-t-elle. Tu viens de t'excuser?

-Mais je m'excuse très souvent, protesta-t-il sur le même ton ironique.

-A d'autre. James Potter ne dit jamais "désolé".

-Sirius, la corrigea-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-James Sirius Potter. C'est mon nom entier.

Au loin un ricanement de Peeves et un bruit sourd résonna. James ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu besoin de préciser. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt qu'elle le sache. Peut-être avait-il trop l'habitude que ses parents, particulièrement sa mère, utilisent son nom complet quand elle lui criait dessus après une bêtise.

-Tu portes les noms de ton grand-père et du parrain de ton père, c'est ça?

Ce fut au tour de James de paraître surpris.

-Oui, exact. Comment tu le sais?

Les joues de la Gryffondor devinrent aussi rouges que les cheveux des Weasley. Apparemment gênée, elle sautillait d'un pied à l'autre et gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses chaussures comme si ses dernières étaient soudain devenues un monument historique.

-Alyne?

-J'ai…enfin je le sais parce que…j'ailulabiographiedetonpère, dit-elle à toute vitesse.

-Pardon?

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, se traitant mentalement d'idiote et planta son regard bleu dans celui du Potter, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur avec son air éternellement désinvolte plaqué sur le visage. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cool en faisant si peu d'effort?

-J'ai lu la biographie de ton père, répéta-t-elle. C'était écrit dedans.

-Tu as lu…? Mais…

-C'était avant de rentrer en première année, expliqua Alyne, je ne connaissais rien au monde des sorciers. J'avais peur de passer pour une fille stupide en rentrant à Poudlard parce que je ne savais rien sur la magie. Alors j'ai commencé à lire tout les livres qui me tombaient sous la main. Mes parents m'emmenaient chez Fleury & Bot et me payaient tout les bouquins que je voulais, heureux de me voir si enthousiaste à ce nouveau monde. Au fil de mes lectures j'avais remarquée qu'un nom revenait plus que régulièrement. Harry Potter. C'était dur de le loupé tu me diras. Du coup j'ai lu sa biographie où tout était raconté. La Seconde Guerre, même la Première, sa scolarité à Poudlard, l'histoire de Tom Jedusor. Enfin bref tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Voilà, satisfait?

James semblait abasourdi par le flot de parole qui était sortit de la bouche de sa camarade. Son air joyeux et désinvolte s'était envolé, remplacé par une expression de sérieux et peut-être même une touche de…colère?

-Soit. Tu as lu sa biographie pour ta culture. Mais moi?

-Quoi toi?

-Est-ce que tu savais qui j'étais quand tu m'as parlé la première fois? Tu te souviens? Ça devait être le deuxième, ou le troisième, jour d'école, on ne se disputait pas encore. Tu ma abordé dans la Salle Commune avec Mary Williams. J'étais avec les Chapardeurs et Dominique. C'est d'ailleurs là que vous êtes devenues meilleures amies. Bref, tu as commencé à discuté avec moi, très gentille, tout sourire. Alors je répète, est-ce que tu savais qui j'étais?

Sa voix était mesurée mais Alyne sentait une émotion sourde, à moitié contenue, pulsée derrière. Où voulait-il en venir, par le caleçon de Merlin?

-Je…non enfin oui mais…

-Oui ou non?

-Au début non, et puis j'ai remarqué que Mary n'arrêtait pas jeter des regards dans votre direction. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que vous étiez les enfants des héros de la Grande Bataille, sauf Logan bien sûr. Elle ne t'a pas citée mais je t'ai reconnu. Grâce à tes cheveux. Tu as les même que ton père. Comme Albus d'ailleurs.

James eu l'air d'avoir avalé une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au gout douteux.

-Je vois, finit-il par souffler.

-Tu vois? Tu vois quoi? Par Merlin, James, crache le morceau! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Est-ce que, dit-il d'une voix lente, tu es venu me parler parce que j'étais le fils d'Harry Potter? Est-ce que tu es venu me voir seulement parce que j'étais le fils du sorcier dont on parlait sans arrêts dans tes livres d'histoires?

Alyne se figea, comprenant brusquement le cheminement que les pensées de James avaient suivi tandis qu'elle mourrait de honte de faire ses aveux. Comment avait-elle pu lui raconter ça sous cet angle?!

-Je…non! Non bien sûr que non! Tu es gentil, un peu voir beaucoup agaçant, et sympathique, enfin avec les autres. C'est pour ça que j'étais ton amie. Avant.

-Oui, mais quand tu es venue pour la première fois, tu ne le savais pas tout ça. Pas vrai?

-Certes mais…pourquoi ça a autant d'importance à tes yeux?

James détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de parler. Lui qui d'habitude veillait à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses avait laissé tomber sa carapace, incapable de rester neutre plus longtemps.

-Pourquoi? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de parler de peur d'énerver encore plus le Potter. Ce dernier faisait les cents pas devant elle, avant de soudainement se stopper.

-Tu sais combien de fois des gens sont venus me voir juste pour me demander un autographe? Pas le mien, oh non! Celui de mon père. Parce que je ne peux pas donner mon nom sans qu'on me parle immédiatement du grand Harry Potter. Des tonnes de personnes ont essayés d'être mes amis juste parce que mes parents ont sacrifiés leurs enfances et on faillit mourir face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. A chaque fois que quelqu'un me faisait un compliment ou m'adressait un sourire je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'était à cause de ma famille ou pour moi. Tu ne t'es jamais poser la question du pourquoi est-ce que je ne traînais pratiquement qu'avec mes cousins et cousines hormis Logan? Parce que je suis sûr qu'eux au moins sont sincères et vivent la même situation que moi. On avait tous peur que ça arrive à Rose ou à Albus. J'ai fait en sorte d'attirer l'attention sur moi, ce qui n'a pas été trop difficile étant donné la discrétion d'Al. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ce que moi j'avais vécu. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis presque sûr que, toi, qui a lu la biographie de mon père tu en sais plus sur son passé que moi. J'adore mon père, détrompe toi. J'adore toute ma famille et je ne la changerais pour rien au monde. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que…que toi, Alyne Harper, tu es une des seules personnes qui s'est comportée normalement avec moi depuis le début. Alors savoir que tu es venue vers moi en sachant qui j'étais bah…

-Je comprends, James, je comprends. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, je te le jure.

Alyne avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Sur un coup de tête elle rompit la distance entre elle et le Potter d'un pas et l'enlaça fortement. D'abord surpris il lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était mit en mode pause et son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, la blonde recula, rouge.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave.

Un silence dura une seconde. Deux. Trois. Quatre…

-En fait, dit-elle, c'est Miranda.

James prit une expression perplexe, ne comprenant pas les paroles de la jeune fille.

-Quoi?

-Alyne Miranda Harper. C'est mon nom entier.

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il éclatait d'un grand rire. Il l'avait cherché après tout.

-Je le saurais. Bon il faudrait peut-être y aller maintenant, non? Les autres doivent s'impatientés je pense.

Alyne parut revenir brutalement à la réalité et commença à avancer de nouveau dans le couloir éclairé, forçant James à courir pour la rattraper.

-Hé! Attend moi quand même!

Elle ralentit légèrement l'allure avant de reprendre son pas rapide, le Potter sur les talons. Bientôt une course effrénée entre les deux s'engagea, chacun manquant de percuter les murs à chaque virage. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent mais James restait en tête pendant toute la durée. Loin de s'avouer vaincue, Alyne essaya de le tirer par sa robe de sorcier.

-C'est de la triche, s'exclama-t-il sans ralentir.

Puis avec un dérapage contrôlé ils s'arrêtèrent pile devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Reprenant son souffle et affichant un air digne qui n'indiquait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, James toqua à la porte, le dos droit. Alyne réprima un sourire quand le lourd battant en chêne s'ouvrit sur le professeur Petrov, une petite sorcière aux cheveux argent frisés qui enseignait les potions.

-Oui? Dit-elle avec un sourire sympathique.

-Bonjour, désolé de vous dérangez. Nous cherchons le professeur Londubat.

-Bien sûr Mr Potter, Miss Harper. Attendez un instant je vais le chercher.

Puis elle disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard elle fut remplacée par le visage rond et joufflu de leur directeur de maison.

-Je peux vous aidez?

-Oui, professeur. On a un problème. Personne ne connait le nouveau mot de passe pour accéder à notre Salle Commune. On est coincé dehors.

Le professeur Londubat écarquilla les yeux.

-J'ai…j'ai oublié de vous le donnez?

-Il semblerait, répondit James, amusé.

Avec un geste rapide, Neville fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un petit bout de papier froissé.

-Tenez. Et bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi, professeur. Au revoir.

Les deux adolescents reprirent alors la route pour leur Salle Commune mais en marchant cette fois. Alors qu'ils ne leur restaient qu'un couloir à franchirent pour y arriver James la stoppa en la retenant par le bras.

-Une dernière chose avant de retrouver les autres. Ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne le répéteras pas ok? Et même si c'est le cas, je nierais.

Il ajouta un sourire en coin à ses paroles pour faire bonne mesure.

-Aucun problème. Et ne crois pas que je t'apprécie d'un coup. Je te déteste toujours.

-Marché conclu.

Alors qu'ils se souriaient toujours, des bruits de pas retentirent. Soudain Logan et Fred firent irruption devant eux, l'air amusé.

-Et bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux? On attend nous!

-Ouais, allez, un peu de nerf! Ajouta Fred. Ces jeunes de nos jours, toujours aussi lent et fainéant!

Alyne passa devant lui, rejetant ses cheveux blonds dans son dos.

-C'est celui qui est resté confortablement dans le couloir qui dit ça! Répliqua-t-elle. La mauvaise foi des jeunes de nos jours!

Puis ils regagnèrent tous la Salle Commune en rigolant.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) Une petite review? A la semaine prochaine!**


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre XV

C'est un Scorpius Malefoy en colère et impatient qu'ils trouvèrent quand les trois Gryffondor pénétrèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il se tenait face aux lavabos, les mains sur les hanches dans une parfaite imitation de Mrs Weasley le jour où elle avait hurlée sur ses fils quand ils étaient rentrés avec la voiture volante après avoir libérés Harry. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient à moitié décoiffés comme s'il avait passé ses doigts dedans plusieurs fois.

-Mais où est-ce que vous étiez? S'écria-t-il à peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil de la pièce. On avait dit une demi-heure, pas une heure et demie! Vous n'avez pas d'horloge chez Gryffondor ou quoi?

Par moment, comme maintenant, la nature de Serpentard de Scorpius semblait ressortir plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Sans se laisser démonter par l'expression furieuse de son ami, Rose avança d'un pas voyant que ses deux camarades n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de répondre.

-On a eu un petit problème. Quand on est arrivé devant l'entrée de notre Salle Commune on s'est aperçu que le mot de passe avait changé et que personne ne le connaissait par-dessus le marché! On a dû attendre que James et Alyne, qui ne sont pas très rapide au passage, aillent le demander à Neville.

Voyant le haussement de sourcil de Scorpius elle se corrigea:

-Le professeur Londubat.

-Ah! Mais…ça ne change rien au fait que je vous attends depuis une heure! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez fait prendre!

-Mais comme tu vois, on va très bien. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi calme.

Avec un soupir de résignation Scorpius laissa tomber. Ça ne servait à rien de se disputer pour si peu maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Albus admira le talent de sa cousine d'avoir réussit à ne pas s'énerver, elle qui d'habitude ne manquait pas une seule occasion d'élever la voix contre le Malefoy. Quelque fois ces deux là lui rappelaient Alyne et James. Pour finir ils s'assirent tous en rond par terre, faute de siège.

-Enfaite Shannon, tu ne nous as toujours pas racontée ce que t'avais fait pendant les vacances? Repris Albus.

-Oui! C'est vrai! Oh la la, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire! D'abord aucun problème avec la potion. J'ai bien ajoutée tout ce que tu m'avais dit Rose et pour l'instant elle a prit une jolie couleur bleu ciel.

Scorpius émit discrètement un petit soupir de soulagement, visiblement rassuré.

-Parfait, déclara la rousse. Si tout ce passe bien elle devrait être totalement transparente au mois de février, peut-être même avant si on s'applique.

-Comme il me restait beaucoup de temps libre, j'ai passé des heures à la bibliothèque pour réviser et rattraper mon retard. Mais bon au bout d'un moment je m'ennuyais. Du coup j'ai été dans la section Histoire de la Magie et j'ai cherchée des choses qui pourraient nous intéresser.

-Et alors?

Shannon sourit, apparemment fière d'elle.

-J'ai réussi à trouvé de vieux exemplaires de La Gazette du Sorcier. Et devinez quoi? Il y en un qui date de douze ans où il est mentionné qu'une nouvelle concierge allait prendre ses fonctions à Poudlard!

Puis elle se releva souplement et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Ses amis la suivirent des yeux, perplexes. La brune s'agenouilla alors sur le sol, mais rien de spécial ne se trouvait là. Loin d'hésiter, Shannon souleva un bout de carrelage mal fixé. Passant sa main en-dessous elle en retira soudain un vieux journal jauni par le temps mais qui semblait bien conserver.

-Et voilà le travail, dit-elle rayonnante en revenant s'assoir avec le groupe.

S'étalait maintenant entre eux la Gazette où s'étalait en gros titre:

**LA NOUVEAU PREMIER MINISTRE ELU HIER SOIR: HELENA THORNE. UNE NOUVELLE AIR QUI COMMENCE POUR LE MONDE MAGIQUE?**

Juste en dessous on pouvait voir une sorcière âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux clairs coupés court, les pommettes hautes et le front volontaire qui adressait des signes de la main et un sourire aux lecteurs.

-Elle avait l'air jeune!

-La photo date de onze ans, Al, c'est normal.

-Et dire qu'aujourd'hui elle n'a que des cheveux blancs et des rides partout! Ajouta le Serpentard.

Shannon approuva d'un hochement de tête et réprima un éclat de rire.

-Vous saviez qu'ils titrent toujours la même chose quand un nouveau premier ministre est élu?

-Vraiment?

-Ouais. Enfin bref, l'article qui nous intéresse est…

Elle tourna les pages pour finir par s'arrêter à la 7.

-Là!

De son index elle désigna une petite colonne juste à côté d'une publicité pour les baguettes d'Ollivander. D'un même mouvement ils se penchèrent tous pour lire l'article.

_Nouveauté à Poudlard._

_C'est avec regret que nous apprenions la semaine passée le décès d'Argus Rusard à l'âge de 71 ans qui depuis plus de quarante ans occupait le poste de concierge à l'illustre école de sorcellerie, le collège Poudlard. Très apprécié par des générations d'élèves, Mr Rusard avait été engagé par le directeur de l'époque, Albus Dumbledore, qui malgré le fait que Mr Rusard soit un Cracmol l'avait embauché contre l'avis des parents d'élèves. Plusieurs élèves qui l'avaient connu lors de leurs scolarités sont d'ailleurs venus assister à l'enterrement, dont Harry Potter ainsi que son entourage. Nous adressons nos condoléances à la famille de Mr Rusard. _

_Il est alors incombé à l'actuelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, de remplacer le concierge de longue date. Son choix s'est porté sur Mrs Agnès Sullivan, 43 ans, originaire d'Irlande et qui a fait ses études à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse. Mrs Sullivan semble, nous citons, "tout à fait qualifier pour le poste et montre de réel aptitude avec les adolescents". La nouvelle concierge a notamment fait des études poussée en Potion et en Astronomie après sa septième année à Poudlard où elle n'avait obtenu que deux ASPIC, dans les deux matières citées plus haut. Avec si peu de compétence, certains pourraient douter de la capacité de Mrs Sullivan pour ce travail mais après tout, comme l'avait prouvé Mr Rusard avant elle, il faut tout d'abord aimer les enfants pour ce poste et non être excellent en magie! Nous souhaitons donc une grande réussite à Mrs Sullivan dans l'avenir._

_De: Thomas Logs et Sélène Denver, reporters à la Gazette du Sorcier._

-On peut me la refaire celle-là? Dit Scorpius une fois la lecture terminée. "Montre de réel aptitude avec les adolescents"? "Il faut d'abord aimer les enfants"? Mrs Sullivan hait les enfants!

-McGo avait dû boire un peu trop d'hydromel le jour où elle la engagée! Renchérit Albus.

Rose soupira et lança un drôle de regard aux deux garçons.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu tout les deux?

-Non, répondit son cousin. J'ai aussi retenu cette phrase: "Très apprécié par des générations d'élèves". Sérieusement? D'après Oncle Ron tout le monde détestait Mr Rusard!

-Vos parents sont quand même allés à l'enterrement, fit remarquer Shannon.

Les genoux d'Albus commençaient à souffrir de rester à même le sol et il l'alla donc s'assoir sur les lavabos en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Je pense que c'était plus pour la forme. Ou comme une commémoration. Il a aidé pendant la Grande Bataille, je crois. Papa y attache beaucoup d'importance. Vous saviez que l'Oncle George voulait faire une blague pendant la cérémonie? En souvenir du bon vieux temps, il disait. Tante Angelina l'en a dissuader.

Rose, toujours plongée dans la relecture de l'article, releva la tête. Vu son froncement de sourcils, il était clair qu'elle approuvait sa tante Angelina.

-Si vous aviez été un peu plus attentif, vous auriez aussi remarqué que cette rubrique contient des infos très importantes.

-Vraiment? Où ça?

Nouveau soupir exaspéré.

-Ils disent que malgré le fait qu'elle soit pratiquement dépourvue de pouvoir, elle est très douée en Potion et en Astronomie. Si elle a fait des études supérieures sur ses matières ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle connaisse le modificateur d'apparence.

Shannon qui jusque là ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la conversation puisqu'elle avait eu tout le temps de l'analyser en long, en large et en travers pendant les vacances, se manifesta. Avait-elle loupée un épisode?

-Le modificateur de quoi?

Rose et Albus réalisèrent brusquement qu'ils n'avaient pas parlés ni à Shannon ni à Scorpius de leur découverte concernant la potion. Ils s'empressèrent de corriger leur erreur et expliquèrent précisément ce que disait le livre de Potion de tante Hermione. C'est vrai que dans leur excitation ils n'avaient pas du tout pensés à écrire aux deux autres.

-Donc, résuma Scorpius après avoir écouté attentivement, il suffit d'ajouter un ingrédient précis pour avoir un trait physique précis.

-C'est ça, confirma Albus. Par exemple un œil de grenouille dans la potion et hop! Tes yeux seront verts.

-Incroyable!

-Et il nous suffit d'analyser la potion pour connaître ce qu'elle contient et chercher à quoi correspondent les ingrédients pour savoir à quoi ressemble, ou ressemblerait, la personne qui la boit.

-Exact, dit Rose très contente que tout le monde ai compris. Comme disait Al, si on trouve des yeux de grenouilles on pourra en déduire que la personne à des yeux verts.

Le cerveau d'Albus tournait à plein régime. Est-ce que Mrs Sullivan avait déjà bu la potion ou pas encore? Etait-ce même sa véritable apparence qu'elle portait tous les jours? Si ça se trouve elle était en vérité un homme de vingt ans, blonds et musclé, qui s'était infiltré à Poudlard! Ou…non peut-être pas quand même. Il fallait qu'il se calme et réfléchisse de façon rationnelle et logique. Mrs Sullivan avait quelque chose à caché et il trouverait quoi!

-J'ai autre chose à vous racontez, dit Shannon, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Elle avait l'air très impatient de leur dire de quoi il s'agissait comme si elle s'était retenue jusque là.

-L'autre jour, alors que je venais vérifier la potion, il y a avait quelque chose près du chaudron.

-Quelque chose? Comment ça?

Shannon marqua une pause, ménageant son effet de surprise.

-Un phénix.

Silence. Albus se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Un phénix? Pourquoi diable un phénix rentrait-il dans l'histoire comme ça? Et surtout, si Shannon disait vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les toilettes de Poudlard? Il n'avait jamais vu de phénix hormis sur des illustrations dans des livres mais il savait pertinemment que cet oiseau n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici.

-Un phénix? Répéta Rose, visiblement aussi abasourdit que son cousin.

-Parfaitement. Il était juste devant moi, je l'ai même touchée. Et puis il s'est mit à chanté quelques secondes. C'était magnifique. Après il est partit. Comme ça. Il s'est envolé par la lucarne, là-bas, dit-elle en désignant la fenêtre.

Même Scorpius qui d'habitude trouvait toujours une remarque sarcastique à dire resta sans voix. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de trouver ce que cela pouvait signifier. Derrière la porte on pouvait entendre les autres élèves qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Des rires parvenaient jusqu'au petit groupe et Albus crut même reconnaître la voix de Sam Conner et Isabella Watson, tout les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ça devait leur du bien pour une fois de ne pas être constamment entrain de réviser, particulièrement pour la capitaine qui passait ses BUSE en fin d'année.

Soudain un bruit beaucoup plus proche que les élèves résonna dans la pièce. Ça ressemblait fortement à un sanglot étouffé. Dans un sursaut ils se tournèrent vers la provenance du son: la quatrième cabine de gauche. Alors que Scorpius amorçait un mouvement pour aller voir, une silhouette s'éleva dans les airs toujours en sanglotant. Les quatre amis se levèrent d'un bond, prêt à saisir leur baguette.

-Harry? Appela la silhouette d'une voix excessivement aigue.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Harry? Répéta-t-elle, ses grands yeux braqués sur Albus.

Mais le Potter avait la bouche trop sèche pour parler. Devant lui se tenait une fille. Une fille un peu plus âgée que lui, transparente et qui flottait à un mètre du sol. Ses lunettes lui mangeaient une partie du visage et ses cheveux foncés attachés en couette lui donnaient un air un peu troublant. Il avait l'habitude de voir des fantômes mais généralement ceux-ci venaient d'une autre époque et était adulte. Alors qu'elle…elle portait le même habit qu'eux et ne devait pas avoir deux ou trois ans de plus.

-Tu es Mimi Geignarde, dit Rose toujours sous le choc de cette apparition.

Aussitôt Mimi braqua son regard sur elle.

-Evidemment, tout le monde connaît Mimi! Mais personne ne vient jamais la voir sauf pour se moquer!

-Non…non…on ne vient pas…se moquer, réussit à balbutier la rousse.

-Me jeter des choses à la figure, alors?! Brailla le fantôme.

Cette fois Rose se contenta d'hocher violemment la tête en signe de négation, faute de mieux. Albus vint à son secours.

-Mimi, euh…tu connais mon père?

-Ton père? Dit-elle, redevenant gentille aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était mise à hurler.

-Oui. Tu m'as appelé Harry.

L'expression de Mimi changea, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Tu lui ressemble. Beaucoup. Mais tu es plus petit.

Il décida de ne pas s'offusquer de sa dernière remarque. Après tout elle avait dû voir son père quand il était en sixième année.

-C'est normal, c'est mon père.

-Oh, souffla-t-elle. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il y avait du sang, tellement de sang.

Albus sentit son estomac se contracter. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu du sang?

-Du sang?

-Partout, confirma Mimi les yeux remplit de larmes. L'autre garçon gémissait de douleur, là, sur le sol. Le pauvre, moi je savais, je le connaissais. Il était malheureux. Il pleurait!

A sa droite, Shannon avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. De toute évidence elle n'avait pas totalement crut les autres quand ils lui avaient raconté l'histoire du fantôme qui hantait les toilettes.

-Qui était l'autre garçon? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

-Il lui ressemblait énormément, répondit Mimi en pointant Scorpius de son doigt translucide.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui comme s'il croyait découvrir quelqu'un caché dans son dos.

-Moi? C'était mon père l'autre garçon?

-J'avais promis de ne rien dire. Il venait et je l'écoutais pleurer. Il disait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il allait mourir à cause de ça. Quand Harry est arrivé, il était très en colère.

Mimi racontait ça comme si l'histoire c'était passée la veille. Le temps pour un fantôme devait être différent, sûrement. Elle paraissait également très contente de l'attention qu'ils lui donnaient mais veillait à garder une expression triste pour ne pas gâcher le côté dramatique de son récit.

-Mimi, l'autre garçon, il s'appelait Drago Malefoy?

La jeune fille poussa un long cri plaintif et se mit à voltiger autour des lavabos avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

-Oui c'est ça. Je ne l'ai plus revu après. Ni Harry. Pourtant j'attendais dans les tuyaux mais personne n'est revenu. Sauf le rouquin. Pendant la bataille.

- Ça doit être l'Oncle Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici pendant la Grande Bataille?

Fredonnant une mélodie lente, Mimi flottait d'un air absent.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle de sa voix geignarde. Il était avec la fille à la tête de chat, et il a parlé cette drôle de langue pour ouvrir les lavabos.

-La fille à la tête de chat?

-Euh…ça devait être ma mère, répondit Rose en rougissant. Je te raconterais une autre fois.

En évoquant l'ouverture des lavabos et la drôle de langue Mimi s'était remise à sangloter. Elle volait dans la pièce à toute vitesse en gémissant et en poussant des petits cris à fendre l'âme. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une cabine de toilettes elle reprit la parole, sa voix plus aigue que jamais.

-Vous préparez du polynectare?

-Du polynectare? Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on préparerait du polynectare?

Mais Mimi ne répondit pas et fit une sorte de plongeon aérien dans une cuvette, projetant de l'eau partout autour.

-Et bien…c'était intéressant, commenta Albus.

On devinait au ton de sa voix qu'il doutait lui-même de ses paroles.

-C'était surtout beaucoup de mot pour rien, objecta Scorpius les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Mimi avait disparue.

Après avoir ramassé leurs affaires ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la Salle Commune. En chemin ils croisèrent Katerina Donnelly et Jordan Thomas qui s'embrassaient dans une alcôve et ils accélèrent le pas. Par miracle ils ne tombèrent même pas sur Mrs Sullivan ou Peeves. Par les fenêtres, le parc était baigné d'une douce lueur orangée, signe que le soleil se coucherait dans une heure tout au plus.

-Regardez! S'écria Shannon en s'arrêtant si subitement que Rose lui rentra dedans. Là!

Albus suivit du regard la main de son amie et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Le phénix! Il décrivait des cercles au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Le Potter prit sa décision en un quart de seconde.

-Allons-y!

-Pardon?

Mais le brun s'était déjà élancé vers la grande porte, plantant les autres sur place.

-Je le sens mal, je le sens très mal, dit Shannon.

En courant ils déboulèrent tous dans le parc, se dirigeant vers la masse d'arbre en bordure du parc. La Forêt Interdite.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre XVI

Albus n'était jamais allé dans la Forêt Interdite et il ne le regrettait pas. A la seconde où il franchit la limite des arbres, l'atmosphère changea. D'un coup la lumière ne passa pratiquement plus au travers du feuillage des arbres centenaires. Seul le chant du phénix se faisait entendre, plus loin sur sa gauche. Comment Hagrid faisait-il pour aimer cet endroit? A cause du manque de soleil, la température chuta également.  
-Al! Siffla Rose dans son dos. Al! Bon sang arrête toi deux secondes!  
Il l'entendit trébucher sur une racine et lâcher un juron qu'il lui aurait sûrement valut une punition de la part de grand-mère Weasley. A contre cœur Albus s'arrêta et se retourna. Sa cousine était à moitié étalée par terre et Shannon l'aidait à se relever en essayant à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Ignorant la main tendue, Rose se releva en époussetant sa robe de sorcière.  
-Bon sang, Al, qu'est-ce qui te prend? La forêt est interdite au cas où tu n'aurais pas retenu son nom. Si on se fait prendre…  
-On ne se ferra pas prendre, assura Scorpius en passant devant elle pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.  
Rose émit alors une espèce de feulement de chat furieux, ce qui fit retourner le blond qui la fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.  
-Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça? On risque le renvoi!  
-N'exagère pas, dit Albus en voyant Shannon blêmir brusquement.  
Sa cousine le dévisagea comme si une corne de licorne venait de lui pousser au milieu du front.  
-Bien sûr que si Al. McGonagall est très ferme là-dessus depuis que deux élèves ont faillit se faire kidnapper par un groupe de centaure il y a huit ans. Tu le sais très bien. Elle a menacé James, Logan et Fred de les virer le jour où ils se sont fait prendre.  
-Menacé, pas renvoyé donc.  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est parce que leurs parents sont intervenus.  
Albus s'adossa à un arbre, sentant que la discussion allait encore durer longtemps. D'un côté il comprenait sa cousine mais tout ça leur faisait perdre un temps fou.  
-Oui, les parents sont intervenus, convint-il. Mais tu crois que les tiens et les miens ne feraient pas la même chose si on se faisait prendre.  
-Ils nous tueraient, répondit Rose en imaginant déjà la colère de sa mère.  
-Je pense qu'il faudrait retourner au château, intervint Shannon qui lançait des coups d'œil anxieux à l'orée de la forêt.  
Shannon ne voulait absolument pas être renvoyée. Car contrairement aux autres si elle se faisait prendre et qu'elle était virée, elle retournerait chez elle. Chez les moldus. Comment pourrait-elle se réhabituer à cette vie après avoir connu celle des sorciers? Comment s'intéresser aux cours de maths après avoir assisté à ceux de métamorphose? Non franchement, cette simple idée lui donnait la nausée.  
-Je vous dis qu'on ne se fera pas prendre.  
-Et comment tu peux en être si sûr, Scorp'?  
Le Malefoy eut un sourire carnassier.  
-Je suis un Serpentard. Hors, les Serpentard sont rusés et malins. Alors pas d'inquiétude.  
Puis sans attendre il s'enfonça entre les arbres, suivi d'un Albus qui arborait un air victorieux, d'une Shannon anxieuse et d'une Rose furibonde.

*  
Isabella Watson était assise au fond de la bibliothèque, une pile de livre à côté d'elle. Ses BUSEs étaient en fin d'année, et tout son temps libre était consacré à ses révisions. Sauf aujourd'hui puisqu'elle devait mettre au point sa nouvelle tactique en prévision du match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Elle était la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis un an maintenant et comptait bien gagner la coupe cette année. Le sourire vainqueur d'Owen Miles, capitaine de Serdaigle, l'année passée, l'exaspérait encore. Cette fois, elle l'avait décidé, la victoire serait pour sa maison.  
Soudain deux filles se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises à sa table, la sortant de ses réflexions.  
-Salut Isa, alors tu bosses quoi ce soir?  
-Je suis en train de mettre en place une stratégie pour notre match de Quidditch.  
-Mais c'est dans plus de deux semaines.  
La capitaine adressa un regard moqueur à sa meilleure amie.  
-Lucy, sincèrement, je t'adore mais tu es nulle quand il s'agit de sport. Particulièrement de Quidditch.  
-Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien dit cette fois!  
-Un match se prépare à l'avance pour que les joueurs puissent s'habituer à la tactique. Il leur faut de l'entraînement, soupira l'autre fille à sa droite. Voyons, Lucy, je croyais que les Serdaigle étaient intelligents.  
-Merci, Jane! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, dit Isabella en raturant son parchemin.  
Jane Londubat échangea un sourire moqueur avec la capitaine de Gryffondor. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait un an de moins que les deux autres, Jane était amie avec Isabella depuis le premier jour. Toutes les deux dans la même maison, elles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues. Puis était arrivée Lucy Weasley, élève sérieuse de Serdaigle du même âge qu'Isa. Avec ses cheveux roux et lisses, ses yeux bleus ainsi que sa peau constellée de tâches de rousseur, il était impossible de ne pas deviner de quelle famille venait Lucy. Quant à Jane, son visage rond et ses cheveux noirs (peut-être aussi son nom de famille, mais ce n'est qu'un détail non?) avaient immédiatement trahit son lien de parenté avec le professeur de Botanique, Mr Londubat.  
-Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne tactique!  
-Pourquoi pas la même que d'habitude? Elle marche bien non? Dit Jane.  
Isabella poussa un soupir et froissa son morceau de parchemin tout en l'envoyant rejoindre les dizaines d'autres dans la corbeille avec un magnifique lancé.  
-Pas possible, répondit-elle, Owen Miles la connaît et a réussi à mettre au point une contre stratégie. On doit changer. Notre équipe est géniale, cette année. Katerina et Julia sont très douées même si Julia manque encore un peu de dextérité, après tout elle n'est qu'en deuxième année. Nos batteurs, Logan et Fred, je me demande quelques fois s'ils n'ont pas un lien télépathique vu leur coordination, et Sam est une montagne infranchissable quand il s'agit de garder les buts. Quant à James, il est pratiquement aussi doué que son père.  
-C'est faux, commenta Lucy derrière le livre qu'elle lisait, Oncle Harry le bat la plupart du temps. Ça énerve beaucoup James. Mais c'est vrai qu'il va bientôt arriver à son niveau, si ce n'est déjà fait.  
Jane, toujours aussi concentrée sur les plans qu'avait dessinés son amie, fronça les sourcils.  
-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui cloche?  
-La stratégie d'Owen est juste fantastique, lâcha simplement Isabella, découragée.  
Les Serdaigle avaient toujours été redoutables au Quidditch. Ils analysaient les techniques de leurs adversaires et montaient une offensive qui ne leur laissait aucune chance. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans que cette équipe gagnait le tournoi, principalement grâce à leur capitaine Owen Miles qui était un excellent joueur mais aussi un très bon stratège. Sauf que pour une fois, Gryffondor pourrait avoir une chance de les vaincre.  
-J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te remonter le moral, annonça Jane en voyant la tête de la jeune fille.  
-Laquelle?  
-C'est mon père qui me l'a dit, donc ne le répète pas. McGo va l'annoncer officiellement au dîner de ce soir.  
Lucy laissa tomber son livre, écoutant attentivement, avide de savoir ce que tramait leur directrice.  
-Allez, crache le morceau.  
-Il y aura un bal, juste avant les vacances de noël!  
Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, le temps que les deux autres intègrent l'information. Puis Isabella se redressa en poussant un cri de joie. Cri qui lui valu un regard noir de la bibliothécaire. Mrs Pince était la gardienne des livres depuis plus de soixante ans, et avait connu au moins trois générations d'élève à Poudlard. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et elle avait une nette tendance à chasser les élèves trop bruyants à coup de grimoire plus gros que des encyclopédies en hurlant.  
-Un bal, répéta Lucy. Mais c'est génial! Tu pourras y participer aussi, Jane? Les quatrièmes années sont autorisées?  
-En fait, toutes les années sont autorisées. Même les premières.  
Les trois filles se lancèrent des regards ravis puis replongèrent dans leurs devoirs et les stratégies de Quidditch.

*  
A part le chant du phénix et les marmonnements furibonds de Rose, le silence était palpable dans la forêt Interdite. Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que le petit groupe s'enfonçait entre les arbres et Albus commençait à douter. Il se souvenait de toutes les créatures que la forêt abritait. Un frisson lui remonta le dos mais il continua à avancer en suivant le chant, qui se rapprochait de minute en minute.  
-Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin? Dit Shannon derrière lui.  
-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Pourtant ses paroles perdirent de leur pertinence quand il entendit dans sa propre voix une hésitation mal contenue. Qu'importe, ils y étaient maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire machine arrière. Il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort dans sa main droite et il continua à avancer. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où le phénix décrivait des cercles, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leur tête.  
-Et maintenant? On fait quoi?  
-Euh…  
Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Leur plan présentait un défaut de taille: que faire maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvés l'oiseau?  
Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car le phénix piqua brusquement vers eux et se posa sur une branche basse d'un arbre tout proche.  
-Shannon, approche-toi. Il te connaît, non? Tenta Scorpius, fasciné par l'animal.  
La brune déglutit puis s'approcha lentement. Elle avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les animaux mais c'était plus des chiens, des chats ou des chevaux. Pour les créatures légendaires elle était encore novice en la matière.  
-Hé, salut toi, lança-t-elle faute de mieux. Tu te souviens de moi?  
Elle se sentait débile à parler comme ça, surtout avec ses trois amis derrière.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre que…  
-Mais si, la coupa Rose confiante, vas-y continue.  
Shannon soupira.  
-Bon, euh…c'est joli ici. Pourquoi tu nous as amenés là?  
Elle avait l'impression que le phénix se moquait d'elle avec ses yeux si expressifs. Doucement il se mit à chanter sa mélodie si particulière. Et comme il était venu, il repartit d'un coup, ses ailes déployées de part et d'autre de son corps si semblable à une flamme mouvante dans le soleil couchant.  
-Génial! S'exclama Rose, on est venus ici pour rien.  
-Moi je n'appellerais pas ça rien.  
-Vraiment, Scorp'? Parce que personnellement je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on a appris!  
Albus sentit venir une des disputes légendaires entre sa cousine et le Malefoy, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'intervenir avant que leurs cris n'alertent toutes les créatures de la forêt.  
-On ferait mieux de rentrer, il commence à faire…haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Avant qu'il ait pu se rattraper, son pied dérapa sur une racine et Albus se sentit partir en arrière. Brutalement, le choc lui coupa le souffle. Une vive douleur se déclencha dans son épaule, mais il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas cassée. C'était déjà ça. Il aurait surement un bleu demain matin mais rien de grave.  
- Ça va Al? Dit Rose en se précipitant vers lui.  
Pour seule réponse, il émit une sorte de grognement affirmatif. Doucement, il essaya de se remettre debout mais lâcha un cri de douleur en sentant quelque chose se planter dans la paume de sa main gauche, l'autre tenant toujours fermement sa baguette.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Shannon, agenouillée à ses côtés.  
-J'ai un truc dans ma main.  
-Fait voir, intima Rose. Teddy m'a donné des cours de premier secours pendant les vacances.  
Albus lui jeta un regard sceptique et lui tendit sa main.  
-On dirait un caillou, commenta Scorpius qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de la rousse.  
-Mon Dieu, tu devrais faire médicomage! Dit l'autre sarcastique. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à le deviner seul.  
-C'est ça moque toi. En attendant c'est qui l'idiot qui s'est rétamé par terre?  
Le Potter ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il sentit sa cousine extraire la petite pierre et grimaça de douleur mais ne broncha pas. Un peu de sang s'était mit à couler le long de son poignet. Il suffirait de désinfecter une fois retourné au château et le tour serait joué. La plaie, une fois débarrassée du caillou, n'était presque même pas douloureuse.  
-Hè, regardez, c'est bizarre.  
Shannon tenait la petite pierre au creux de sa main et l'observait avec attention.  
-De quoi?  
Les quatre amis se penchèrent tous autour du caillou. La pierre était d'un noir encre, et ne semblait pas être naturelle. De forme triangulaire, elle avait vraisemblablement été polie par la main de l'homme. Pas très grosse, elle était fendue en son milieu et recouverte de terre. Ce n'était pas le genre de pierre qu'on trouvait habituellement dans la forêt.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est particulière, concéda Albus en la retournant entre ses doigts.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là à votre avis?  
-C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui l'a perdue.  
Si la pierre avait été perdue, ce n'était pas récemment. Vu la quantité de poussière qui la recouvrait, elle devait être tombée là depuis un moment.  
-On a qu'à la garder, on verra plus tard. Il faudrait rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.  
Ils approuvèrent tous et Albus fourra la petite pierre dans sa poche. Puis ils se redirigèrent vers Poudlard, faisant bien attention à ne pas être vus.

*  
Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour le banquet. Légèrement essoufflé, Scorpius adressa un signe aux autres et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Les autres élèves étaient tellement occupés à regarder le spectacle qu'offraient deux élèves qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Rose, Shannon et Albus quand ils s'assirent à la table. Les plats étaient déjà apparus, dégageant un fumet qui fit gronder le ventre du Potter.  
Une fois servit, il reporta son attention sur le vacarme, à l'autre bout de la table. Sans surprise il reconnu son frère et Alyne. Face à face, ils étaient séparés par la table et hurlaient par-dessus.  
-…tu fais un drame pour tout, était en train de dire James.  
-Je ne serais pas obligée de le faire si tu arrêtais de faire des choses idiotes à longueur de journée! Vociféra la blonde.  
Son visage rougissait sous l'effet de la colère et elle respirait avec difficulté.  
-Ce ne sont pas des choses idiotes, répliqua-t-il en élevant la voix.  
-Ah parce que mettre de la crème canari dans les assiettes des deuxièmes années de Serpentard, c'est marrant peut-être?  
Albus remarqua alors à la table des verts et argents plusieurs élèves recouverts de plumes jaunes et à qui un bec avait soudainement poussés. En jetant un regard à la table des professeurs il s'aperçut que le professeur Galstren n'était pas là. Il avait du partir chercher la directrice, pas encore arrivée pour le diner. Les autres, eux, se contentaient d'observer en se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir ou non. Mais apparemment Alyne avait la situation en main. Et sa baguette aussi, remarqua Albus.  
-Tout le monde a rigolé quand ils se sont métamorphosés, sauf toi. Cherche qui a tord après, rétorqua James.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui te tape la honte devant les autres! Tu as pensés aux autres avant de faire ça? Non, bien sûr que non, James Potter ne pense qu'à lui!  
La mâchoire de son frère se crispa, comme s'il se retenait d'envoyer son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure d'Alyne.  
-De un c'est James Sirius Potter, de deux je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te concerne!  
-En quoi ça me concerne? Répéta-t-elle. Ça me concerne parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te tienne un peu tête. C'est vrai, tu te crois tout permis!  
-C'est faux!  
Alyne rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière, un tic qu'elle avait quand elle s'énervait.  
-Vraiment? Pourtant tu te crois au dessus des règlements, tu fais des farces sans arrêts, tu sors en douce le soir, tu fais perdre des dizaines de points à Gryffondor simplement parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu te crois meilleur que les autres uniquement à cause de tes facilités en Sortilège, tu te pavanes avec Logan et…  
Mais James la coupa avant qu'elle ait pu citer Fred, faisant allusion au groupe des Chapardeurs.  
-N'inclus pas Logan là-dedans, menaça-t-il.  
-Pourquoi? On pourrait en parler de ça, non? Tu te moques des autres, tu leur fais les pires coups mais si on s'avise ne serait-ce que d'essayer de vous rendre la pareil, tu te mets en colère. Tu as trop de fierté pour reconnaître que quelqu'un est plus doué que toi.  
-Je protège ma famille, répliqua-t-il. Je préfère que les gens s'en prennent à moi plutôt qu'à eux. Ce n'est pas compliqué, j'aime m'amuser, chose que tu devrais apprendre à faire. Tu es toujours sérieuse, à me crier après sans pouvoir juste apprécier une bonne plaisanterie.  
Albus avait complètement délaissé son assiette, fait exceptionnel. Il suivait la dispute comme on suit un match de ping-pong, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. D'un côté il soutenait son frère, mais il fallait avouer qu'Alyne avait dit des choses vraies. Malgré tout, James avait majoritairement raison. Mais il n'était peut-être pas très objectif. A sa droite, Shannon observait sa sœur comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.  
-Je n'ai jamais blessé personne, à ce que je sache! Repris James. Mes blagues sont justes faites pour divertir.  
-Et n'attaquer que les Serpentard à longueur de temps, c'est juste peut-être? La plupart ne t'ont rien fait. C'est abusif, James! C'est de l'acharnement. La rivalité entre les maisons est ridicule et tu ne fais rien pour y remédier.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave, arrête de tout dramatiser, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant au passage, visiblement hors de lui.  
Alyne tapa brusquement la table du plat de la main, renversant son verre dans le mouvement et faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves.  
-Arrête! S'écria-t-elle. Arrête de te passer la main dans les cheveux comme ça, en croyant que ça va te donner un air cool. Arrête de prendre un air nonchalant à chaque fois que tu croises un groupe de fille. Tu n'es pas mieux que tout le monde seulement parce que tu t'appelles Potter!  
Cette fois James se figea et blêmit aux paroles de sa camarade. Albus remarqua à ce moment là que son frère aussi avait sa baguette dans la main et se demanda quand les profs allaient se décider à intervenir. La situation dégénérait mais personne ne semblait pressé de s'immiscer entre les deux.  
-Répète un peu ça! S'insurgea-t-il, la voix vibrante de rage.  
-Mais avec plaisir! Dès que tu es arrivé à Poudlard tu as profité de la réputation de tes parents et de ta famille en général. Le fils du grand Harry Potter. Tu es rentré au poste d'Attrapeur pour faire comme lui? Tu n'écoutes que les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal juste pour lui arriver à la cheville? Tu…  
-JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE!  
Jamais Albus n'avait vu son frère aussi en colère. Il tremblait de tout son corps, les poings si serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Alyne en eu le souffle coupé, et pour une fois elle ne réussit pas à reprendre la parole. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle. Albus aurait voulu se lever pour être au près de son frère mais se ravisa. James l'enverrait balader à coup sûr. Il était trop énervé pour écouter quelqu'un, particulièrement lui.  
D'un mouvement hésitant, Victoire se leva prudemment.  
-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Alyne calme toi s'il te plaît. James…  
Mais James enjamba le banc brusquement et d'un pas rapide traversa la salle sans accorder un regard à quiconque. D'un geste rageur il ouvrit la porte, manquant de percuter la directrice. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, le professeur Galstren derrière elle, et détailla James avec une expression sévère.  
-Que ce passe-t-il ici? S'exclama-t-elle face au bruyant silence des élèves.  
Avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser un mouvement, James la contourna et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.  
-Mr Potter! Revenez ici immédiatement! Mr Potter!  
Trop tard. Il s'était déjà précipité dans les escaliers sans se retourner. Albus sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Son frère allait encore avoir des ennuis. Et pas qu'un peu!  
Sans perdre sa dignité, le professeur McGonagall rejoignit sa place sans un mot. Une fois arrivée sur la petite estrade son regard parcourut la masse des élèves qui s'étendait devant elle. D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître un bout de parchemin qu'elle déroula soigneusement.  
-Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte. Avant d'entamer le repas j'aimerais vous annoncer quelque chose. Nous avons convenu, les enseignants et moi-même, d'organiser un événement particulier juste avant les vacances de Noël dans plus d'un mois. Effectivement, nous avons décidé qu'aurait lieu un bal. Celui-ci se passera ici, dans la Grande Salle, spécialement décorée pour l'occasion, de 20H à minuit. Cette soirée ne sera évidemment pas un prétexte à la débauche ni à une excessive frivolité. Néanmoins il vous sera proposé plusieurs musiques, que vous pourrez choisir et me communiquer.  
Un murmure d'incrédulité et de joie se propagea parmi les élèves, et bientôt un brouhaha emplit entièrement la Grande Salle. A la table des Serdaigle une main se leva, la personne sautillant presque sur son banc.  
-Oui, Mr Finnigan?  
Luke Finnigan, sans baisser sa main, essaya de dominer le bruit que faisaient les autres.  
-Qui pourra y participer?  
-Tout le monde, répondit McGonagall. Même les premières années. Maintenant bon appétit.  
Albus commença alors à manger en discutant avec Rose et Shannon. Un bal? Pourquoi pas? Ça serait l'occasion de s'amuser un peu! Enthousiaste il mordit dans sa pomme de terre, imitant les autres qui bavardaient joyeusement.  
Tout le monde sauf Alyne qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la place libre en face d'elle, aussi blanche que le fantôme de la Dame Grise.

**Merci pour review et à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre XVII

Une fois le dîner terminé, Logan Stever attrapa une pomme, la fourra dans sa poche et se dépêcha de quitter la Grande Salle. Montant les marches deux à deux, il s'engouffra dans plusieurs passages secrets pour gagner du temps, croisant Peeves qui se cachait dans une armure du troisième étage. Enfin il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et lui donna le mot de passe. La température de la Salle Commune le réchauffa un peu mais il ne s'y attarda pas, gravissant les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs sans se laisser distraire.

Doucement il poussa la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec trois autres personnes et c'est sans surprise qu'il trouva son meilleur ami, allongé de tout son long sur son lit à baldaquin.

-James! Appela-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si ça allait l'arrêter!

-James, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude de te disputer avec Harper depuis le temps.

-Alyne, corrigea machinalement le Potter.

Il avait les yeux braqués sur le plafond et parlait d'une voix sans timbre.

-Pour moi ça sera toujours Harper. Mais passons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien.

-Bien sûr! Et moi je suis un Gobelin c'est ça?

Mais James ne sourit même pas à la blague. Poussant un soupir, Logan se leva et vint se placer au bout du lit de son ami. Avec un geste théâtrale il sortit une pomme de sa poche, celle qu'il avait piquée au banquet de ce soir.

-Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça. Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé.

-Pas faim.

Bon, ça allait être plus difficile que prévue.

-James, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Mais tout va bien, répliqua-t-il sans le regarder.

-J'ai jamais entendu un mensonge pareil. Allez, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais bien.

Logan et James étaient devenus ami à la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, passé leur vacance d'été chez l'un ou l'autre. Fils unique, Logan avait pour habitude de dire que James était comme son frère. Ils ne se cachaient rien, ou du moins presque rien, et on ne pouvait pas les voir séparés dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, le Potter n'écoutait personne sauf son meilleur ami.

-Je te dis que ça va. C'est juste ma dispute avec Alyne…enfin Harper, qui m'a fatigué. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu t'es disputé avec elle une bonne centaine de fois au moins. Le problème n'est pas là.

-Alors il est où, hein, Mr le psychologue?

-Tu allais bien, où du moins tu étais normal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler de ta famille. En fait merci de m'avoir défendu, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

James roula sur le côté, regardant enfin son ami en face. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait un scandale, surtout devant toute l'école. Et la directrice. Cette dernière ne manquerait pas d'en informer ses parents au passage également. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas de recevoir une beuglante demain matin.

-De rien. Et laisse tomber, ok? Je vais bien.

Cette fois Logan perdit patience:

-Ça suffit maintenant! Tu ne vas pas bien et ça crève les yeux. Bon sang, James, je croyais que j'étais ton ami! Arrête de toujours prétendre que tout ce passe bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais écouter sans te juger. Je n'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure. Tu étais hors de toi! Et je pense ne pas avoir été le seul à entendre ta dernière phrase. Alors tu vas te bouger et parler. Et mange cette pomme, par Merlin!

James regarda son presque frère comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment. D'un geste lent, il mordit dans le fruit. Le goût sucré se rependit dans sa bouche et il attendit d'avoir avalé le bout pour reprendre.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Pas trop tôt. C'est que tu peux être buté dans le genre. Bon, première question: pourquoi est-ce que t'as disjoncté comme ça?

Regardant à nouveau le plafond, James répondit avec hésitation.

-Je crois…je crois qu'au début ça allait. J'ai l'habitude qu'elle me sorte ses arguments là et c'est presque devenu comme un jeu entre nous. Mais à la fin quand elle s'est mise à me comparer à mon père…je ne sais pas. Ça ma mit en colère, plus que je n'aurais dû.

-Mais pourquoi? Insista Logan.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'en ai marre d'être comparé à lui. Quoique je fasse je ne pourrais jamais lui arriver à la cheville. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Les gens ne le connaissent pas mais il a vécu des choses que personne ne peut imaginer. Des choses que je ne voudrais pas vivre même pour tous les Gallions du monde. Et puis qu'est-ce que je peux faire face à l'Elu? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Albus lui ressemble plus que moi de toute façon. Parce que je m'appel Potter je devrais pouvoir sauver le monde, c'est ça? Et bien qu'ils aillent au diable, tous autant qu'ils sont.

L'amertume dans la voix de James était palpable. Un silence d'abattit dans la pièce. Apparemment Logan ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-Tu en veux à ton père en fait?

-Non, même pas. Je l'adore. Lui n'a jamais rien dit, n'a jamais rien attendu de nous. Pas comme les autres.

-Les autres?

-Les gens en général. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'entends les personnes. Pour eux je ne suis rien d'autre que le fils d'Harry Potter.

Logan ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Certes il s'était déjà douté que son meilleur ami ressentait ça mais il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, moi j'ai toujours su que tu étais un idiot sans cervelle. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à mieux.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, la remarque réussit à arracher un sourire à James. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Logan au passage. De toute évidence sa minute confidence était passé. D'un bond il se remit sur ses pieds et eu un regard malicieux.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim.

-Ma pomme ne t'as pas suffit?

-Tu veux rire? Je pourrais avaler un hippogriffe!

Eclatant de rire, ils se glissèrent dehors en direction des cuisines. Pourtant Logan trouvait que James avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur un peu vite et que son sourire était trop joyeux pour être totalement sincère…

Nous étions au début du mois de décembre et les premiers flocons avaient fait leur apparition. Le parc, ainsi que le château, étaient à présent recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, plongeant le monde dans un silence presque magique, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il n'était pas rare de voir le calamar géant sortir un tentacule de l'eau pour enlever le givre qui commençait à se former à la surface du lac.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les décorations de noël avaient quant à elle fait leur apparition. Comme chaque année, Hagrid avait transporté dans la Grande Salle douze énormes sapins que les elfes s'étaient chargés de décorés. Des bougies avaient été placées dans les armures, les entourant d'un halo doré. On ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'une branche de gui pousse sur votre passage ou qu'un tableau se mette à chanter une comptine de noël. La Grosse Dame arborait même une guirlande en guise d'écharpe.

Dans une petite boutique de Pré-Au-Lard, chez Gai Chiffon, l'effervescence était à son comble. Dix jeunes filles avaient envahies le petit commerce, cherchant la robe idéale pour le bal, qui devait avoir lieu dans un peu plus de deux semaines.

-Et celle-ci? Proposa la vendeuse en tenant à bout de bras une robe pourpre.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Le rouge ne va pas aux rousses, voyons! Répondit Roxanne.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, grommela la marchande. Mais ça fait près de deux heures que vous êtes dans le rayon des couleurs vermeilles et rosées.

Roxanne haussa un sourcil.

-Evidemment! Imaginez que je loupe LA robe. Il faut que je regarde p-a-r-t-o-u-t, dit elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Mais vous venez de dire…

Sans laisser le temps à la vendeuse de finir sa phrase, la Weasley passa au rayon suivant.

La boutique était d'une taille moyenne, où chaque centimètre carrée était exploité pour exposer des vêtements en tout genre. C'est à peine si on pouvait distinguer le parquet de bois flottant sous les robes laissées à l'abandon. Depuis l'annonce du bal, le magasin avait reçu une trentaine de commandes de la part des parents des élèves de première et de deuxième année, ces derniers n'ayant pas l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Rox! Appela Molly, à l'autre bout du local. Et celle-ci?

-Non. Trop bouffante.

-Alors celle-là? Proposa Victoire, juste à côté.

-Non. Trop près du corps.

Puis elle repartit vers les robes à paillettes.

-Elle va nous rendre folles! S'écria Dominique.

Les filles avaient décidées de venir faire du shopping pour trouver leur robe de bal. Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Isabella Watson, Jane Londubat, Katerina Donnelly, Mary Williams, Dominique et Alyne avaient déjà trouvées leur tenue. Elles n'attendaient qu'une chose: Roxanne. Ça allait faire presque deux heures qu'elle tourbillonnait entre les portants mais rien ne semblait lui convenir. On pouvait de temps en temps apercevoir ses tresses surgir ça et là puis on la retrouvait à l'autre bout sans savoir comment elle s'y était prise. La pauvre vendeuse lui avait présentée plus de la moitié de ses modèles mais rien à faire. Quand soudain…

-Hé, les filles! Vous en pensez quoi de celle-là? Demanda Roxanne.

Elle tenait devant elle une jolie robe bleu nuit, serrée à la taille par un ruban noir et qui s'attachait à la nuque.

-Parfaite, dit Lucy en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Magnifique! Renchérit Katerina.

-Sublime!

-Elle met ta taille en valeur.

-Extraordinaire!

-Elle est faite pour vous, lança la vendeuse.

Alyne sourit. Leur réaction était peut-être un peu (voir beaucoup) exagérée mais après tout si ça pouvait aider Roxanne à se décider, pourquoi pas? Elle-même n'avait pas prit beaucoup de temps pour choisir, trop fatigué pour s'intéresser véritablement à quelque chose. Ça allait faire près de deux semaines qu'elle dormait mal, le sommeil fuyant à chaque fois. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Dès qu'elle fermait ses paupières elle revoyait l'expression de James, pâle comme la mort et qui lui hurlait "Je ne suis pas mon père!". Aujourd'hui elle regrettait ses paroles. Peut-être pas toutes car il fallait admettre que certains de ses arguments étaient justifiés mais sa dernière phrase, par contre, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes payées (Roxanne s'étant enfin décidée sur une robe, merci Merlin!), les jeunes filles se séparèrent sous la neige qui tombait en continu depuis le début de la journée, leur écharpe bien enroulée autour de leur cou.

-C'est nul! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas y aller, nous, à Pré-Au-Lard?!

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es toujours pas en troisième année à ce que je sache?

-Non mais…

-Donc tu as ta réponse, Scorp'.

Sans rien ajouter, Rose se replongea dans son devoir de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, intitulé "La meilleure façon de jeter un sort".

Etant trop jeunes pour se rendre au village, le quatuor s'était réunit à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulés dans leurs devoirs. Et pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la pierre, pensa Albus. Faute de pouvoir enquêter sur Mrs Sullivan ou de s'occuper de la potion qui mijotait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ils s'étaient rabattus sur l'étrange petite pierre noire, trouvée il y a deux semaines dans la Forêt Interdite.

Mais après des jours et des jours à chercher dans les vieux livres, l'évidence s'imposa à eux.

-Rien! Dit Rose en refermant pour la énième fois un énorme livre. Aucune indication sur la pierre.

-Pas possible, bougonna Albus. D'abord la potion et maintenant ça! A croire qu'ils ne servent à rien ses fichus bouquins!

Sa cousine le fusilla du regard comme s'il venait de dire la pire des grossièretés. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mrs Pince était même devenue suspicieuse à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait arriver. Jamais elle n'avait vu des élèves passés autant de temps dans la bibliothèque en un si court lapse de temps. (A l'exception peut-être d'Hermione Granger).

-En même temps, dit Shannon, la pierre pourrait très bien n'être qu'un simple bijou, non?

-Oui, peut-être, répondit Albus sans grande conviction.

Après tout, Shannon avait probablement raison mais quelque chose dans la pierre l'intriguait. Elle n'était pas normale, elle dégageait quelque chose de…magique. Oui, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. La pierre devait contenir un sort ou avoir des propriétés magique. Il le sentait quand il la tenait au creux de sa main. Une sorte de pulsation comme si elle était vivante d'une certaine façon.

-En fait quelqu'un a revu le phénix?

-Non, sinon on l'aurait déjà dit, répondit Scorpius qui recopiait sur Rose avec application.

-Hè! S'indigna-t-elle en s'en rendant compte. C'est mon devoir!

Le blond releva la tête.

-Et alors?

-Et alors tu n'as qu'à bosser un peu toi-même.

-Mais alors quel est l'intérêt d'être ami avec toi?

Le visage de Rose se ferma instantanément.

-C'était méchant, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Scorpius parut honteux. Détournant le regard, il murmura un "désolé" du bout des lèvres puis se replongea dans son manuel de Métamorphose.

Albus se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir d'Astronomie mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne connaissait pas les lunes de Jupiter ni les noms des constellations qu'il devait indiquer. Il jugea préférable de ne pas demander à Rose, car elle avait l'air assez en colère à cause de la remarque du Malefoy. Qu'importe. Poussant un soupir, il consentit à se lever pour aller chercher des livres sur le sujet.

Alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les tranches des manuels, il remarqua deux filles de Poufsouffle qui étaient à deux ou trois mètres sur sa droite. Il ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'un nom lui fasse dresser l'oreille.

-…mais si je te jure, était en train de dire une des deux filles, la blonde. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure.

-Mrs Sullivan? Avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux?

-Oui. Et crois-moi c'était affreux. Comme si elle se les était coupés avec un ciseau géant. Une catastrophe!

Son amie parut effarée. D'un geste machinale, elle toucha ses cheveux bruns comme si la concierge allait surgir pour lui tailler sa chevelure à coup de hache.

Se désintéressant de la conversation, il retourna à sa table. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'information qu'il cherchait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit leurs devoirs, le quatuor se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Alors qu'ils passaient dans l'aile est du couloir du troisième étage, ils croisèrent Mrs Sullivan qui sortait de son bureau. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, pensa aussitôt Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Siffla-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas en cours? Ça vous vaudra une retenue!

-On n'a pas cours cet après-midi, répliqua Shannon. Vous pouvez vérifier.

-Mais c est ce que je vais faire. Quant à vous Potter, vous direz à votre frère qu'il sera collé avec le professeur Galstren, lundi à 16h, pour le tapage qu'il a fait dans la Grande Salle.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il avait presque oublié cette histoire.

-Mais ça remonte à deux semaines! Pourquoi le punir maintenant?

-J'ai été très occupé. Et ça ne vous regarde pas! Contentez-vous de faire passer le message.

-Ma sœur aussi est collée? Demanda Shannon.

Mrs Sullivan se tourna vers elle, la détaillant des pieds à la tête comme si elle venait de voir un Sombral qui jonglait.

-Votre sœur? Répéta-t-elle en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

-Oui. Alyne Harper. C'était elle qui se disputait avec James.

-Non, répondit-elle aussitôt en secouant la tête. Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire qu'elle soit collée.

-Mais…

D'un geste brusque des bras, la concierge la coupa. De sa voix sifflante et sèche, elle reprit:

-Je vous ai dit non. Maintenant donnez-moi vos emplois du temps.

Les quatre amis soupirèrent. Mrs Sullivan en faisait vraiment trop pour coincer les élèves. Albus remarqua alors ses cheveux. En effet, comme l'avait dit la fille de Poufsouffle, c'était une catastrophe. Les mèches brunes striées de gris étaient coupées irrégulièrement et encadraient l'horrible visage flasque de la concierge en soulignant encore plus son teint jaunâtre. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas une réussite.

-Voyons voir ça. Alors…

Soudain elle se figea comme si elle n'allait pas bien. Reculant précipitamment d'un pas, elle amorça un mouvement pour s'en aller.

-Très bien, très bien, bougonna-t-elle. Vous pouvez y aller. Je dois partir.

Puis sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle leur fourra les emplois du temps dans les mains sans les avoir examinés et détala dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle, Albus vu soudain un drôle de tatouage sur son bras. Son pas clopinant résonna quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir complètement.

-Bah…qu'est-ce qui lui prend? S'exclama Rose en rangeant son planning dans son sac.

-Sais pas, répondit Scorpius tout aussi perplexe.

Albus resta le regard fixé sur l'endroit où Mrs Sullivan avait disparu pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-Vous avez vu ça? Dit-il.

-Vu quoi?

-Son tatouage, Rose!

Sa cousine haussa un sourcil, semblant ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Quel tatouage? Demanda Scorpius.

-Celui sur son bras, s'exaspéra le Potter.

Cette fois le Serpentard et la rousse échangèrent un regard confus. De toute évidence ils n'avaient rien vu et Albus aurait bien été incapable de leur décrire ce que représentait le tatouage. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir mais ça ressemblait vaguement à deux motifs entremêlés à l'encre noire.

A la surprise générale, Shannon s'exclama:

-Mais je l'ai vu moi aussi!

-Vraiment? Dit Albus, ébahi.

-Oui, quand elle m'a dit de me taire alors que je parlais d'Alyne. Elle a fait un mouvement avec les bras et sa manche s'est remontée. Je peux vous le dessiner, si vous vous voulez.

Tandis que Rose bougonnait que ça ne servait à rien, Shannon s'assit à même le couloir et sortit une feuille et un crayon. Concentrée elle se mit esquisser des formes, la mine bougeant à une vitesse folle. Après quelques minutes le dessin fut terminé.

Albus était impressionné par les détails et la précision que Shannon avait réussit à retranscrire. Le tatouage représentait une tête de mort, les orbites vides et la bouche béante par laquelle sortait un serpent. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui disait quelque chose?

-Mais c'est…commença Scorpius.

-Non, ça ne peut pas être ça! Coupa Rose.

Elle avait brusquement blêmit et fixait le dessin avec horreur.

-Vous savez ce que c'est? S'étonna Shannon, toujours assise par terre.

Mais Rose ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et fouillait dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose semblait-il. Enervée, elle finit par tout renverser sur le sol, et s'empara de son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Toujours aussi pâle, elle tourna rapidement les pages comme si elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment…

-J'ai trouvée! Hurla-t-elle. Oh non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Quoi? Quoi?

Albus se pencha sur l'image que lui montrait sa cousine. C'était la même que celle que Shannon venait de dessiner. En dessous la légende indiquait:

-La Marque des Ténèbres, lut-il.

Soudain il se rappela où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu cette marque.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que…

-Que Mrs Sullivan est une mangemort, compléta Scorpius.

**Voilà ;) Je vous laisse sur ce suspens. Oui je suis méchante!**

**Je précise que maintenant je posterais un chapitre tout les Samedi au lieu du Vendredi ;p**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Salut! Vraiment désolé pour mon retard mais voilà le chapitre 18 ;)**

Chapitre XVIII

-Et voilà le travail! Claironna James.

Il venait d'arriver dans la Salle Commune en faisant une entrée…disons tout sauf discrète. Logan et Fred, occupés à préparer la prochaine blague contre les Serpentard, levèrent les yeux vers lui.

-Il a accepté? Interrogea Fred, incrédule.

-Ouais!

D'un bond, il s'affala sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Il était assez fier de lui sur ce coup, pour ne pas changer. En début d'après-midi, James avait été voir le professeur Londubat pour qu'il intervienne auprès du professeur Galstren qui l'avait collé lundi à 16h. Car lundi à 16h avait lieu le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. S'il n'avait pas pu y participer, Isabella l'aurait étranglé, découpé en morceaux puis enterré dans la Forêt Interdite. James frissonna rien que d'y penser.

-Et devinez quoi? Neville a carrément annulé la punition!

-Sérieusement? Bon sang mais c'est génial! Dit Logan.

Son meilleur ami lui adressa un grand sourire. Epuisé après sa journée de cours, James promena son regard sur la Salle Commune. Penchée sur une table, Victoire écrivait une lettre très probablement pour Teddy. Un peu plus loin Isabella avait planté un tableau où elle avait dessinée le terrain de Quidditch. Sur toute la surface se croisait des flèches et des croix de toutes les couleurs. Sam Conner, un grand black qui la dépassait de plus d'une tête, la regardait avec amusement. A l'extrémité de la salle, il repéra son frère qui parlait avec Rose et la sœur d'Alyne. Shannon s'il se souvenait bien. Ils avaient tous en air trop grave pour des premières années. Une idée germa dans sa tête et avant qu'il y réfléchisse il était déjà debout et se dirigeait vers eux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez, vous trois?

Sursautant, les trois se retournèrent comme un seul homme et dévisagèrent James.

-Alors?

-Hum…oh rien, on parle de notre contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie. Shannon croit l'avoir loupé, dit Albus.

James haussa un sourcil. La brune n'avait pas l'air si inquiète que ça. Généralement il savait quand son frère lui mentait. Il allait approfondir la question quand Logan l'interpella:

-James! Code rouge!

Oubliant les manigances de son cadet, le Potter se retourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Effectivement, Alyne venait de franchir le trou du passage. Aussi vite qu'il le pût, il se précipita vers les dortoirs. Depuis sa (grosse) dispute avec la jeune fille, ils ne s'étaient pas reparler et s'évitaient même. Quand l'un entrait dans une pièce, l'autre fuyait et dans les salles de cours ils se mettaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Logan avait carrément inventé le code rouge pour prévenir son meilleur ami. Ça faisait beaucoup rire les autres élèves de Gryffondor d'ailleurs.

Albus regarda son frère s'enfuir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Ça en devenait presque ridicule mais il avait autre chose à faire que d'aider James dans ses problèmes. Au creux de sa main il sentait la petite pierre noir fendue palpitée doucement.

-Mon contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie? Dit Shannon en se tournant vers lui. D'où s'est sortit ça?

-Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose. Et t'es nulle en Histoire.

-Je suis désolé mais personne ne peut rester éveiller pendant les cours de Binns, répliqua-t-elle.

Rose coupa court à la conversation, sentant qu'elle allait s'éterniser si elle n'intervenait pas. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, elle reprit:

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Mrs Sullivan?

-Il faudrait en parler à un adulte, non? Ton père est Auror Al, c'est ça?

Albus réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Oui il l'est. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de lui en parler.

-Pourquoi? Tu sais très bien qu'Oncle Harry nous croirait si on lui affirmait que…

-Non ce n'est pas pour ça, dit-il. Déjà on ne sait même qui elle est vraiment puisque qu'elle prend un modificateur d'apparence. Pour l'instant elle n'a rien tenté de dangereux et elle est à Poudlard depuis dix ans sans avoir rien fait. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre qu'on ait finit d'analyser la potion. Comme ça on pourra connaître son vrai visage et la dénoncer à mon père sous sa véritable identité.

Un silence suivit l'exposition du plan. Les deux filles avaient l'air sceptique et semblaient retourner les arguments du brun dans leur tête pour y trouver une faille quelconque.

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Mais si Rose! Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir qui elle est en réalité. En plus on a déjà fait tellement et tu voudrais abandonner si près du but?

-Il a raison, intervint Shannon. Moi je vote pour!

Rose soupira. Elle était en minorité de toute façon et il fallait avouer que son cousin n'avait pas totalement tord non plus. Finalement, elle hocha la tête, résignée. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Albus.

-Bienvenu au troisième match de Quidditch de la saison! Aujourd'hui la rencontre tant attendu va avoir lieu. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle!

Une clameur à réveiller un troll monta des gradins, les supporteurs hurlant malgré la neige qui tombait doucement et qui avait recouvert le terrain. La plupart avait ressortit les écharpes et les bonnets en laine, indispensable si on ne voulait pas finir congeler.

-Ce match, on le rappel, va opposer les deux capitaines Owen Miles et Isabella Watson. Qui ne se souvient pas du duel acharné de l'année dernière entre ces deux là mais qui avait été finalement remporté par Serdaigle? Evidemment aujourd'hui ce n'est pas la finale, mais ce match va être déterminant pour savoir qui prendra la tête du classement avant la coupure de l'hiver.

La voix de Jordan Thomas fut à nouveau noyée sous les cries des élèves. A son côté, enroulée dans un manteau à motif écossais, la directrice McGonagall le surveillait de près.

-De plus, William Macmillan, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, semble en bonne forme. Mais est-ce que ça suffira pour battre son adversaire James Potter? Car si Gryffondor a bien un atout dans sa manche, ça serait lui. Depuis qu'il est entré dans l'équipe l'année dernière, Potter a pratiquement toujours attrapé le vif d'or, y compris pendant la finale de l'année passée mais les Serdaigle avaient trop de points d'avance. Après pour Gryffondor on pourrait également parler de Katerina Donnelly, la plus belle fille que cette école n'est jamais vue et qui…

-Thomas! S'écria McGonagall. Vous n'allez pas recommencer!

De nouveaux éclats de rire ponctuèrent la remarque.

Dans les vestiaires la jeune fille, qui avait entendu le commentaire de son petit ami, se mit à rougir fortement. Rougissement qui empira quand Logan et Fred se mirent à la taquiner en imitant Jordan. Le divertissement réjouit les autres car ils étaient stressés au possible. Même leur capitaine renonça à faire un long discours et se contenta d'un "bonne chance, je suis sûre qu'on va gagner". Julia Bennett, la plus jeune, avait prit une couleur légèrement verdâtre et ses coéquipiers espéraient qu'elle n'allait pas vomir pendant le match.

Soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, faisant rentrer par la même occasion un vent glacial et quelques flocons de neige. Dominique, suivit d'Alyne, rentra à l'intérieur en grelottant.

-C'est réservé au joueurs, indiqua Isabella en s'avançant vers elles.

-Je sais, j'apporte juste ses lunettes de protections à Fred. Il les avait oubliées.

Dominique lui tendit puis lança à la cantonade:

-Bonne chance pour le match!

Puis aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle repartit en courant pour éviter la neige. Alors qu'Alyne s'apprêtait à la suivre, une main l'en empêcha. Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Logan Stever.

-Que…

-Si ça t'intéresse, James est là-bas.

D'un mouvement de tête il désigna le bureau du capitaine où le Potter venait de s'engouffrer quand il avait vu Alyne arrivée. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Logan s'éloigna pour parler de stratégie avec Isabella comme si de rien n'était.

Se mordant la lèvre, la blonde hésita. D'un côté elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, de plus le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Après tout, ce n'était pas à elle de faire le premier pas, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait sa fierté. En plus James l'évitait et ne semblait pas voulait discuter non plus. D'un autre côté, la culpabilité la rongeait et elle avait enfin une occasion de lui parler. Tandis qu'elle faisait un pas pour sortir, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla d'y aller.

Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers le bureau et entra dedans avant d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

-C'est bon Logan, on doit…? Dit James en se retournant.

En voyant que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, il se figea et se ferma en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sa voix était froide et Alyne eu brusquement envie de partir en courant.

-Je...Je voulais juste…

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Toi non plus, tu n'es pas capitaine à ce que je sache.

Bon, ça commençait mal. Respire Alyne, se dit-elle pour essayer de se calmer. Si elle s'énervait, c'était fichu d'avance.

-Et toi tu n'es même pas dans l'équipe, répliqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai mais j'étais venue pour…pour…

Quitte à se prendre la honte de sa vie, pourrait-elle arrêter de bégayer de manière aussi ridicule?

-Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, s'impatienta James. J'ai un match à aller jouer, désolé.

D'un pas rapide, il la contourna sans la regarder. La bouche sèche, il passa près d'elle en voulant fuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En ce moment même, il avait l'impression que son courage de Gryffondor était partit à des milers de kilomètres. Juste quand il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, Alyne le stoppa:

-Non attends! Je…

-Tu? Dit-il toujours dos à elle.

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration avant qu'elle ne lâche:

-Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

Surpris, il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Lentement il se retourna pour la voir, bien droite et les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Enfin, je m'excuse pour mes dernières phrases. Le début je le pensais vraiment. Mais après, tu m'as énervée et j'ai sortis ça sans réfléchir. Avec ce que tu m'avais révélé sur ton père au retour des vacances, je savais que ça allait te blesser. Du coup j'ai…enfin tu vois quoi.

James ne sut pas quoi répondre. En même temps, que pouvait-il dire? Il lui en voulait toujours, certes, mais elle avait ravalée sa fierté et était venue lui dire pardon. Que pouvait-il attendre de plus?

-Dit quelque chose, souffla-t-elle.

-Quelque chose, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Alyne sourit, heureuse de retrouver son humour douteux.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes?

Avant que James puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit. Passant par l'entrebâillement, la tête de Katerina apparut, suspicieuse.

-Il faut y aller. Le match va commencer, annonça-t-elle.

-J'arrive. Oh, et Alyne? La réponse est oui.

Ajoutant un clin d'œil, il sortit tandis que la blonde arborait un air soulagé et un grand sourire.

Dans les gradins, l'effervescence était à son comble, les supporteurs trépignant d'impatience. Albus, Rose et Shannon avaient réussit à retrouver Scorpius dans la foule. Il était assis à côté d'un Serpentard, Dylan Zabini si Albus se souvenait bien de la répartition. Le Potter était content pour le blond, car jusqu'à présent Scorpius ne s'était entendu avec personne de sa maison et quoiqu'il puisse en dire, il en souffrait.

-Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain. A cause du blizzard, la visibilité n'est pas très bonne et je ne pourrais pas vous dire quelle équipe est en premier mais je crois distinguer des cheveux roux. Surement un Weasley. Attention, Mr Dubois se met en place. Et…ça commence! Ça commence mal pour Gryffondor car c'est Owen Miles qui vient de récupérer le souaffle sous le nez de Bennett. Oh attention! Un cognard envoyé par Weasley…mais non Miles esquive avec une magnifique roulade du paresseux. Le souaffle passe maintenant à…Donnelly vient de l'intercepter! Cette fille est décidément géniale. Quoi? Oui oui pardon professeur. Où est-ce qu'on en était? Oh c'est Isabella Watson qui s'avance vers les buts et marque! Au passage je la remercie pour mon devoir d'Astronomie, j'ai eu un Optimal!

-Thomas! Le match, juste le match!

Albus agita son drapeau en criant avec les autres. Il ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de la neige, aussi se contenta-t-il d'écouter le commentateur.

-Le score est donc de 10 à 0. Le souaffle est remis en jeu et c'est Donnelly qui l'attrape. Décidément Kat est en forme aujourd'hui! Allez Kat! Attention, derrière toi! Ouais, vol plus haut. Cognard à deux heures!

Katerina, suivant les conseils de son petit ami, réussit à éviter successivement Owen Miles et un cognard qui fonçaient sur elle.

-Thomas, je ne crois pas vous avoir engagé pour faire le GPS!

-Un GPS? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un nouveau balai?

McGonagall le fusilla du regard, se retenant visiblement de sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

-Vous savez quoi, on verra ça plus tard! Repris Jordan Thomas. Et…non! Celia Montague vient de marquer. Le score est donc à égalité entre les deux équipes. Mr Dubois relance le souaffle, qui est attrapé par Owen Miles qui fait la passe à Montague. Oh, Julia Bennet fonce sur elle pour essayer de lui subtiliser la balle…Par Merlin!

Une agitation de terreur s'éleva des gradins. Albus se leva d'un bond, se penchant par-dessus la balustrade juste à temps pour apercevoir Julia Bennet tombée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge au contraire de Rose qui s'égosillait à côté de lui. Réagissant avec une rapidité prodigieuse, Isabella plongea en piquet, très vite imité par Celia Montague qui abandonna le souaffle sans un regard. A seulement quelques mètres du sol, les deux filles rattrapèrent in extremis Julia puis remontèrent en chandelle, penchant dangereusement à cause du poids de la jeune fille visiblement inconsciente. Fonçant pour les rejoindre, les autres joueurs réussirent à les aider à ramener la deuxième année au sol.

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien? S'inquiéta Shannon dont le visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-Oui, je pense. Elle n'a pas touchée le sol après tout, rassura Scorpius.

-Encore heureux, marmonna-t-elle.

A terre, Mr Dubois examinait Julia doucement. Les joueurs leurs masquaient la vue mais l'attente ne dura que quelques minutes avant que Jordan Thomas annonce, hurlant pour couvrir le rugissement du vent.

-Le match reprend et Julia Bennett décide de revenir jouer contre l'avis de sa capitaine. Apparemment elle aurait perdu le contrôle de son balai à cause de la neige et se serait cogner la tête en tombant. Rien de grave néanmoins. Le souaffle est pour les Serdaigle. Celia Montague s'élance, évite un cognard…non deux cognards envoyés par Weasley et Stever. Elle le passe à Miles qui s'avance vers les buts, feinte…et marque! Bon sang Sam, tu imites une passoire aujourd'hui ou quoi?!

Jordan disait plus ça pour soulager sa colère et sa déception qu'autre chose. La visibilité quasi nulle était un handicap majeur pour Sam Conner, le gardien, qui ne voyait pratiquement rien. Et ce n'était qu'un début. Les buts en faveur de Serdaigle continuèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure de plus, faisant se désespérer les Gryffondor. La neige qui tombait n'arrangeait rien et plusieurs fois, des joueurs manquèrent de très peu de tomber de leur balai.

-Et encore un but pour Serdaigle, dit Jordan d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée qu'à l'accoutumé. Le score est maintenant de 30 à 140.

Une clameur de joie monta de l'autre côté du terrain, là où les Serdaigle étaient rassemblés. Le match avait déjà prit une tournure catastrophique et Albus avait l'impression qu'Isabella allait piquer une crise si ça continuait dans ce sens là.

-Celia Montague repart en évitant Bennett. Elle marque encore. Bon je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai froid, de plus on ne voit pratiquement rien. Vous avez remarqué les promos chez Honeyduke, sinon? -20% sur les chaudrons en chocolats! Ah tient, pendant que j'y suis. Kat, tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi la semaine prochaine?

-Thomas, le match!

-Ah oui le match. Bah un nouveau but pour Serdaigle pour ne pas changer. Je crois que ça ne pourrait pas être…hé mais quoi?

Albus se redressa, tentant de voir ce qui avait stoppé Jordan. En plissant les yeux il réussit à distinguer son frère qui parlait avec le commentateur en faisant de grand geste.

-Incroyable! Hurla Jordan, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il l'a! James Potter à attrapé le vif d'or sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Macmillan n'a rien pût faire. 150 à 180 pour Gryffondor!

Un silence incrédule accueillie les paroles, le temps que la nouvelle intègre les esprits. Brutalement les supporteurs se levèrent en criant et en applaudissant, n'en revenant toujours pas. Albus vit Isabella, rayonnante, serrer la main à un Owen Miles à la mine déconfite. Tous les élèves déferlèrent d'un coup sur le terrain, étreignant les joueurs avec force et dérapant sur le verglas.

-Et là je le vois pile devant moi! Raconta James pour la dixième fois au moins. Je donne un coup d'accélérateur à mon balai. Je ne voyais rien à cause de la neige mais je le lâche quand même et je tends la main. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber, en plus je ne savais pas où était Macmillan. Avec le bruit du vent je n'entendais pas ce que disais Jordan. Je savais juste que le score était en faveur de Serdaigle, je l'avais vu quand le match s'était arrêté pour aider Julia qui avait chuté. Qu'importe, je fonce et là je sens quelque chose s'agiter au creux de ma paume. C'était le vif d'or! Je regarde autour de moi mais personne ne l'avait remarqué et les joueurs continuaient à voler comme si de rien était. Du coup je vais voir Jordan pour le prévenir. Et Gryffondor a gagné.

-Incroyable, souffle une fille brune.

C'était le soir dans la Salle Commune et les Gryffondor fêtaient encore leur victoire. Les Chapardeurs s'étaient faufilés jusqu'à Près-Au-Lard pour aller chercher des bières aux beurres et pleins de bonbons. Le héros de la soirée était bien sûr James qui racontait, pour la énième fois, à toutes les filles rassemblées autour de lui comment il avait magistralement attrapé le vif d'or. A l'autre bout de la salle, Alyne le fusillait du regard sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait Mary Williams. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler à James depuis l'épisode des vestiaires et ça lui était égal. Oui, complètement égal!

Dans un coin près du feu, Albus, Rose et Shannon s'endormaient à moitié jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vienne toquer à la fenêtre.

-Hey! Lança Louis en ouvrant la lucarne. Regardez, il y a une lettre!

Le hibou, recouvert de neige et frissonnant, poussa un hululement strident avant de repartir vers la volière pour se réchauffer.

-C'est pour…Shannon Harper! C'est pas l'amie d'Albus ça?

-Si Louis. Elle est là! Dit-il en criant.

Louis tourna la tête vers eux. D'un pas tranquille il s'approcha, slalomant entre les fêtards et attrapant un chocogrenouille au passage. Arrivé devant Shannon, il s'inclina en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

-Mademoiselle, voici pour vous.

La brune rougit en souriant.

-Louis arrête de draguer ma sœur! Lança Alyne, faisant rire plusieurs personnes.

Shannon rougit encore plus tandis que le Weasley repartait. Une fois l'attention des autres détournées, elle ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. A côté d'elle, Rose regardait Isabella qui chantait. La capitaine n'était toujours pas redescendue de son nuage rose depuis sa victoire.

-Oh! C'est la réponse de mes parents! Dit Shannon en reposant la lettre.

-Quelle réponse?

-Pour les vacances de noël. Ils acceptent que je vienne chez toi, Rose. Mais a une condition…

Rose se redressa de son fauteuil. Elle avait pratiquement oubliée qu'elle avait proposé à son amie de venir passer les fêtes au Terrier.

-Laquelle?

-Que Alyne m'accompagne. Ma mère préfère que je ne sois pas toute seule.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle peut venir aussi. Il a beaucoup de place chez mes grands-parents et généralement les enfants dorment dans des tentes chauffées par magie. C'est cool! En plus tu verras Albus parce qu'on passe toutes nos vacances ensembles.

Albus confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il réfléchit un peu. Peut-être pourrait-il inviter Scorpius. Bon certes ça ferait beaucoup de monde mais un de plus ou un de moins. Soudain il prit conscience d'une chose.

-Alyne et James vont devoir passer leur vacance ensemble, réalisa-t-il. La dernière fois c'était juste un week-end mais là ca va être plus de deux semaines…

-Ça va être mouvementé, se contenta de commenter Rose.

**Voilà! Un avis est toujours utile, merci encore de me lire et à la semaine prochaine! :p**


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre XIX

-Où est le fer à frisé? Et la pince? Quelqu'un peut me passer ma baguette? Non Rose pas cette robe! Bon sang mais où est-ce que j'ai posé les rubans?

A seulement quelques heures du bal de noël le dortoir de Roxanne Weasley s'était transformé en salon de coiffure, de manucure et de mode. La jeune femme, qui avait déjà enfilée sa robe bleue achetée chez Gai Chiffon il y a deux semaines, passait entre les filles rassemblées pour les aider. En ce moment elle s'occupait de sa cousine Victoire en essayant de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Tu les préfères attachés ou détachés, Vic?

-Détachés, répondit la préfète en chef.

-C'est parce que Teddy les aimes quand ils sont détachés, lança Dominique.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire quand Victoire commença à nier en rougissant.

Le dortoir était plongé dans un désordre à faire pâlir Mrs Weasley. Partout où on portait le regard on pouvait voir des robes, des parfums, des flacons de vernis ou encore des brosses à cheveux. Une bataille acharnée se livrait pour avoir la salle de bain et un brouhaha infernal emplissait la pièce. Collée contre le mur, Rose essayait de fermer la fermeture éclair de sa robe bleu caraïbe que sa mère lui avait envoyée.

-Jane! Tu peux m'aider?

Jane Londubat, qui était entrain de discuter avec Katerina Donnelly, se retourna. Evitant un coup de fer à lisser de peu, elle s'avança et aida la plus jeune avant de repartir pour prêter main forte à Alyne.

-En fait Vic, tu y vas avec qui au bal?

-Comme Teddy n'est pas là, j'ai décidé d'y aller avec Owen Miles.

-Avec Owen? S'écria Isabella. Mais…

-Tu es sûre que Ted ne va pas le prendre mal? Dit en même temps Roxanne.

D'un geste de la main, Victoire les coupa.

-Oui Isa, avec Owen. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton adversaire au Quidditch qu'il n'est pas sympa. Et non Teddy ne le prendra pas mal parce qu'Owen est gay au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Un silence accueillie les paroles de la préfète. C'est vrai que tout le monde avait tendance à oublié l'homosexualité du capitaine de Serdaigle. La nouvelle avait fait beaucoup de bruit il y a trois ans quand il l'avait annoncé publiquement mais aujourd'hui les gens l'avaient accepté à tel point qu'ils leurs arrivaient parfois d'oublier.

-Certes, convint finalement Roxanne. Personnellement moi j'y vais sans cavalier et je verrais une fois au bal.

-C'est une technique, dit Katerina.

-On ne te demande pas avec qui t'y va, toi, hein? Sourit Alyne. Je suppose que tu as accepté la proposition que Jordan t'as fait pendant le match.

Katerina fit semblant de ne pas avoir répondu et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, tête haute.

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, une vingtaine de garçon en tenue de soirée attendait patiemment leur cavalière. Certains avaient abandonnés le nœud papillon ou laissés tomber la cravate. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux ils y auraient carrément été en jean.

Assis dans un canapé près de la cheminée, les Chapardeurs jouaient à la bataille explosive tandis que Sam Conner faisait voler un avion en papier grâce à sa baguette. Les cours s'étaient exceptionnellement terminés à midi, et chacun avait profité de l'après-midi. Albus était resté avec Scorpius puisque les filles étaient absentes pour cause "d'essayage de robe". Les deux amis avaient tentés de percés le mystère de la petite pierre noir fendue mais encore une fois sans succès.

D'un geste mécanique il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts jusqu'à que son frère l'interrompe.

-Tu vas finir par la casser.

-T'inquiètes, c'est solide.

James haussa les épaules, son éternel air nonchalant au visage.

-Alors, t'as une cavalière? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Priant pour que ses joues n'aient pas trop rougit, Albus répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait dégagée.

-J'y vais avec Shannon.

-Shannon Harper? La sœur d'Alyne?

-Ouais. Et Scorp' y va avec Rose. On reste en groupe en fait.

S'étouffant à moitié, James écarquilla les yeux.

-Rose et Scorpius Malefoy? Par Merlin, oncle Ron va faire une attaque! S'exclama-t-il.

-En ami, précisa Albus, ils y vont en ami.

-Même. N'oubli pas que Rose est sa petite fille chérie.

Certes, son frère marquait un point. L'oncle Ron était très protecteur envers sa fille, chose qui faisait beaucoup rire Ginny car ça lui rappelait comment il se comportait avec elle quand ils étaient jeunes.

-Et toi? Interrogea Albus. C'est qui ta cavalière?

Il ne demanda même pas s'il en avait une, c'était une évidence.

-Mary Williams.

-La meilleure amie de Dominique et Alyne?

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il d'un ton légèrement amer.

-Ça n'a pas énervé Alyne, ça?

James eu un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-C'était le but, Al!

Fronçant les sourcils, Albus ne comprenait pas. Son frère faisait tout pour embêter Alyne, qui lui rendait bien d'ailleurs, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander une explication la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit. La première à sortir fut…Roxanne, naturellement. Resplendissante dans sa robe bleue et avec ses tresses qui lui tombaient dans le dos, elle descendit les marches avec précaution. Une fois en bas elle lança d'une voix forte:

-Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Voilà vos cavalières et accessoirement mon œuvre qui m'a prit plus de trois heures! Première: Victoire Weasley!

Aussitôt apparut la préfète en chef, habillé de pied en cape, ses cheveux blonds formant un halo autour d'elle.

-Jane Londubat! Présenta Roxanne. Dominique Weasley! Shannon Harper! Mary Williams! Katerina Donnelly! Isabella Watson!

La capitaine de l'équipe arriva à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers Sam Conner, son cavalier pour la soirée. Albus regardait son frère qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de sa cavalière, celle-ci riant à la remarque. Alors que Mary lui parlait, James lui mit un vent prodigieux quand Roxanne cria:

-Alyne Harper!

L'aîné des Potter faillit se faire un torticolis en tournant brusquement la tête et une fois n'est pas coutume, il resta bouche-bée. En haut des marches, dans une robe à volant argenté brodé de petits cristaux, venait d'arriver Alyne. Ses cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon compliqué, elle était…belle. Il ne s'en était pas aperçut avant mais elle avait changée depuis trois ans. Ses hanches commençaient à se dessiner ainsi que sa poitrine et son visage s'était affiné. Elle avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres, chose assez normale. Ses yeux bleus soulignés d'un trait noir ressortaient sur son visage pâle.

Albus remarqua que son frère ne détournait pas les yeux mais il fut distrait quand ce fut Rose qui arriva.

-Et maintenant Rose Weasley! Dont les cheveux m'ont donnés du fil à retordre.

-Regarde, dit Shannon qui l'avait rejoint, c'est moi qui aie choisit sa robe. Elle est jolie, hein?

Jolie était le mot. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur rayonnait. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, le trio se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Scorpius qui devait les attendre. Rose manqua de tomber plusieurs fois à cause de sa robe et dû s'accrocher au bras de son cousin. Au détour d'un couloir, Shannon se stoppa net.

-Aïe! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Oh ce qu'il est mignon! S'exclama-t-elle en se penchant.

Albus suivit son regard et il découvrit ce qui avait arrêté son amie.

-Un chat! Sérieusement Shannon?

-Mais il est trop chou. Et puis j'adore les chats. Ma mère est allergique, on n'a jamais pu en avoir.

Le chat, d'un beau pelage gris tigré, regardait Shannon de ses grands yeux jaunes d'un air hautain.

-Bon on va être en retard, s'impatienta Rose.

-Deux minutes, répondit-elle en le caressant.

Se faisant une raison, les deux cousins attendirent en portant un regard attendrit sur Shannon qui babillait tout en caressant le félin.

Soudain elle recula en poussant un cri. Albus crut tout d'abord qu'elle s'était faite griffé. Mais c'est alors qu'il vit les contours du chat se floutés. Une seconde plus tard se trouvait devant eux…le professeur McGonagall. Bouche-bée, ils la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Que…mais…je…

-Reprenez-vous, Miss Harper.

-Oui…mais…et…le chat? Balbutia Shannon.

La directrice haussa un sourcil, imperturbable. Jamais on aurait pu deviner en la voyant qu'il y a une minute à peine elle était un chat qui se faisait caresser par l'une de ses élèves.

-Je suis une Animagus, Miss Harper. Ce qui signifie que je peux…

-Vous pouvez vous transformer en un animal à volonté tout en restant lucide et maître de vous, compléta Rose.

-C'est exact Miss Gran…euh Weasley.

Albus fut surpris. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu McGonagall commencée à dire Granger au lieu de Weasley, comme si elle avait un instant confondu Rose avec sa mère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez transformer en chat dans le couloir? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, Mr Potter. Je vous prierais de rejoindre la Grande Salle, le bal va commencer.

Alors qu'il voulait continuer à demander des réponses, sa cousine le tira par le bras, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. L'entraînant jusqu'au hall d'entrée, elle finit par s'arrêter et lissa sa robe du plat de la main. A côté d'eux, Shannon avait l'air de quelqu'un qui allait se faire charger par un hippogriffe.

-Pourquoi tu nous as fait partir? J'allais…

-Te prendre une heure de colle, acheva Rose. Elle n'aurait jamais répondu à ta question Al, je voulais juste sauver ton samedi après-midi.

Albus bougonna quelques secondes. Soudain il se repassa les dernières minutes dans sa tête et éclata de rire.

-Et dire que tu as dit à McGo qu'elle était trop mimi en lui grattant les oreilles, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Aussi cramoisie que sa robe, Shannon ouvra la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Très vite un fou rire entre les deux cousins s'installa tandis que leur amie rougissait de plus en plus. Ce fut Scorpius qui les interrompit. En voyant ses deux amis écroulés de rire, il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça? …Euh Shannon, ça va? On dirait que tu vas faire une attaque.

Sa dernière remarque accentua le fou rire des deux cousins.

Quelques minutes plus tard les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Piétinant, la masse d'élèves déferla dans la pièce. Douze énormes sapins étaient dispersés, le ciel magique remplit d'étoiles et des lampes éternelles avaient été fixées au mur, projetant un halo doré sur les visages émerveillés. La piste de danse, en plein milieu, était éclairée par un lustre en cristal et certains coins plongés dans l'ombre semblaient propice aux chuchotements et aux baisers volés. Encore une fois les elfes s'étaient surpassés! De petites tables rondes avaient également remplacées les habituelles quatre tables longues en bois.

Rose et Scorpius sur ses talons, Shannon à son bras, Albus se dirigea vers l'une d'elle qui comportait pile quatre places.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Scorpius.

-C'est vrai que c'est jolie, opina la rousse en contemplant sa fourchette en argent.

-Non. Je parlais de McGo en chat et de Shannon.

Nouveau fou rire qui fut coupé cette fois par le professeur Londubat qui venait de monter sur l'estrade.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Il est exactement 20h04, le bal se terminera à minuit pile. Amusez-vous bien, dans la mesure du raisonnable bien sûr. Pour commencer voici le traditionnel banquet de noël donc je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous!

Quelques applaudissements polis retentirent quand les assiettes se remplirent d'un coup par magie. Presque immédiatement Albus se jeta sur son plat et les conversations s'élevèrent au quatre coins de la salle. Il entendit vaguement Scorpius embêter Shannon sur l'histoire du chat puis promena son regard sur les élèves attablés. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde pour repérer son frère, et les Chapardeurs par le même coup. C'était une des tables les plus bruyantes, assez dur de la manquer. James, Fred, Logan, Mary, Alyne et Dominique parlaient en souriant sans se soucier de se faire discret.

Une fois que les desserts eurent disparus, le piège de la soirée se referma quand les premières notes de musique résonnèrent. La piste de danse fut prise d'assaut par les élèves les plus âgés.

Avec un air innocent au possible, Shannon se tourna vers lui, le visage plein d'espoir.

-Euh…je ne sais pas très bien danser tu sais…

-Euphémisme, toussa sa cousine en essayant de cacher un sourire.

Il lui donna un coup de coude en la fusillant du regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Shannon, moi non plus. Mais on ne va pas rester assis là toute la nuit, pas vrai?

Albus aurait bien voulu dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, lui! Finalement il céda en voyant son amie sautiller sur place en le suppliant.

-Bon d'accord.

-Ouais!

-Mais à une condition, dit-il. Scorp' et Rose viennent avec nous.

Regards paniqués des deux concernés qui finirent eux aussi par abdiquer sous les suppliques de Shannon.

Le traînant pratiquement par la main, la brune attira Albus jusqu'à la piste de danse. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Owen Miles faisait tournoyer Victoire avec la même facilité que quand il attrapait le souaffle. Encore un peu plus loin, Jordan Thomas embrassait Katerina Donnelly sans même se soucier de faire semblant de danser. Avec des gestes maladroits, il tenta donc de faire tourner Shannon avec plus ou moins de succès. Petit à petit ils réussirent à ne s'écraser les pieds qu'une fois sur trois, ce qui était déjà un grand progrès en soit. Il se surprit même à aimer ça et rigola à de nombreuses reprises. En fait, ce n'était pas sorcier (mauvais jeu de mot et alors? C'est moi l'écrivain!). Il suffisait de se laisser aller et le tour était joué.

Alors qu'il dansait depuis bientôt une heure, Albus vit deux garçons assez grands se diriger droit vers…Scorpius.

-Hè Malefoy! Lança le premier. T'as pas honte d'être un traître?

-Ou d'être un mangemort tout simplement? Ricana le second.

Leur nom revint dans son esprit comme un boomerang. Jeremy Nott et Quentin Harbour.

-Et vous, vous n'en avez pas marre d'être stupide? Répliqua Rose avec hargne.

-Un problème Weasley? Mais c'est vrai qu'entre traître on se soutient.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire goguenard comme s'ils venaient de sortir la blague de l'année. D'un commun accord Abus et Shannon vinrent se placer à côté de leurs amis.

-Et voilà la cavalerie qui débarque. Je tremble de peur! Pas toi Jer'?

-Moi j'aurais plutôt envie de leur apprendre à respecter ceux qui leurs sont supérieurs.

-Bah alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait vous respectez.

Jeremy Nott amorça un pas en avant comme s'il hésitait sur lequel cogné en premier.

-Répète un peu ça! Tu crois que parce que tu t'appel Potter je ne peux pas te casser la figure hein?

Bon il fallait peut-être calmer le jeu. Aussi bêtes que soient les deux Serpentard, il n'en restait pas moins deux fois plus costaud. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la scène de surcroit.

-Il n'a jamais dit ça, intervint Shannon d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Allez vient Al, on s'en va.

-Oh que non. On commence juste à s'amuser, dit Quentin Harbour. Et puis t'es qui toi?

-C'est pas la sœur d'Alyne Harper? Tu sais la blonde qui hurle toujours sur Potter.

Un éclair d'intérêt s'éveilla dans le regard des deux gars.

-Mais si! Encore une sang de bourbe!

D'un même mouvement Scorpius, Albus et Rose avaient attrapés leur baguette. Comme avaient-ils osés?!

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire! S'écria le Malefoy.

-C'est pas un mangemort qui va me donner des ordres, répliqua Jeremy Nott.

-Arrête de le traiter de mangemort!

Rose avait la respiration sifflante et était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. La situation partait en vrille.

Soudain, surgit de nulle part, Alyne arriva. Légèrement décoiffé à force d'avoir dansée elle se posta à côté de sa sœur.

-Un problème ici? Demanda-t-elle, une expression froide plaquée sur le visage.

-Ouais, grogna le Serpentard, j'aime pas les traitres à leur sang ni les mangemort.

Avec une moue de dégout la blonde répliqua:

-Alors allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre que des premières années.

-Il a oublié d'ajouter les sangs de bourbe, ajouta Quentin.

Cette fois Scorpius leva sa baguette dans l'attention de leur jeter un sort. Il n'en eu pas le temps car à ce moment là un garçon passa devant eux, mit son poing dans la figure de Nott et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

-Excuse-toi immédiatement, siffla James.

-Et moi je te conseil de le lâcher, Potter! Menaça Quentin, sa baguette pointée sur James.

L'aîné des Potter eu un rictus presque amusé.

-Si j'étais toi je baisserais ta baguette. A moins que tu veuilles te prendre une dizaine de sort en pleine figure.

Le Serpentard se retourna lentement et déglutit. Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Alyne, Fred, Logan, Dominique, Rose, Louis, Shannon, Scorpius et Albus avaient chacun saisis leur propre baguette et la dirigeait droit vers Quentin Harbour.

-Rien de tel que la famille, hein? Plaisanta Louis qui était le plus près.

-C'est bon, bougonna Jeremy Nott, c'est bon. On s'excuse.

-Bah voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Tandis que les deux Serpentard s'éloignaient avec des regards mauvais, les enfants Weasley se dispersèrent comme si rien ne s'était produit. James, la respiration haletante, les suivit des yeux un moment avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la foule des danseurs.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, lança Alyne toujours auprès de sa sœur.

-Et j'aurais dû faire quoi? Le laisser te traiter de…de…

James grimaça, ne supportant même pas de dire le mot à voix haute.

-Non. Mais ne pas l'attaquer aurait été mieux. Enfin…merci quand même.

-On s'en sortait très bien tous seuls! Intervint Scorpius.

-Tu plaisantes? Vous alliez vous faire massacrer.

Secouant la tête, le Malefoy s'éloigna en serrant les poings. Malgré son attitude sûr de lui, il souffrait. Il en avait ras le bol qu'on s'en prenne à lui à cause des actes de son père. C'était il y a vingt ans, il n'avait rien à voir avec ça! Parfois il détestait son père, il détestait sa famille qui trainait une réputation d'adorateur de la magie noire. Ce n'était pas son cas bon sang! Albus pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était quand même mieux de se faire interpeller parce qu'on était le fils d'Harry Potter que celui d'un mangemort. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et d'un geste rageur il s'assit dans un coin de la salle pour ne plus y bouger. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'arrive…

-Va t-en Rose!

-Non, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Elle n'ajouta rien, restant à côté de lui, silencieuse. Doucement, comme si elle avait affaire à un animal blessé, elle lui prit la main et serra de toutes ses forces. Son ami répondit à son étreinte, le regard fixé devant lui.

-Tu crois que si je n'avais pas été à Serpentard on m'aurait fichu la paix?

-Honnêtement? Non, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion. Ça aurait été pire. Ils t'auraient vraiment considéré comme un traître. Plus que maintenant je veux dire.

Scorpius se crispa mais n'ajouta rien avant un moment. Sentant le silence s'éterniser, la rousse reprit.

-Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens…

-Non, Rose. Tu ne peux pas savoir, objecta-t-il d'un rire sans joie.

-Bien sûr que si. On est tous perçu par rapport à nos noms. Les gens ne voient en nous que nos parents. Et ça les arrangent. Toi, parce que ton père était un mangemort et à fait des erreurs de jeunesse pendant une guerre où il n'avait pas sa place, tu devrais être un Serpentard hautain qui déteste les autres? Moi, parce que ma mère était intelligente et mon père blagueur je devrais être comme eux sans pouvoir être plus que leur reflet? Albus ressemble énormément à son père physiquement. Alors quoi? Il devrait être le nouvel Harry Potter, c'est ça? Et James? Lui qui doit porter les noms de deux Maraudeurs devrait être un farceur et un joueur de Quidditch? Les gens ne voient en nous que les prénoms des défunts qu'on porte ou nos noms de familles. On est plus complexe que ça, par Merlin! Ça ne tient qu'à nous de le prouver.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en long moment, les paroles de la Wesley flottant au-dessus d'eux comme une protection au monde réel.

Assis à une table, James se massait le poignet lentement. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir frappé Jeremy Nott, ça l'avait défoulé. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'était fait légèrement mal. Il n'avait pas retenu son coup à vrai dire.

-Tu as encore mal? Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il n'eu même pas besoin de se retourner pour la reconnaître.

-Non ça va. Demain ça sera oublié!

-Tant mieux. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie?

-Alyne, rigola-t-il. Crois-moi, ça va.

Dans un bruit de tissu, la jeune fille vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Lasse, elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule sans se soucier d'être vu, pour une fois.

-Je voulais te dire merci pour tout à l'heure.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer, affirma-t-il. Te traiter de…ça!

James refit une grimace comme si la simple mention du nom lui était insupportable.

-A la base c'était à Shannon qui le disait. Elle est venue me voir après pour me demander ce que ça voulait dire. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui répondre. C'est ton frère qui s'en est chargé.

-T'inquiète, Al est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car à ce moment là, Mary Williams arriva, un large sourire aux lèvres. En la voyant, Alyne s'était écartée précipitamment.

-James! Appela-t-elle. Tu viens? J'adore cette chanson!

Vexé par le fait qu'Alyne se soit éloignée quand sa meilleure amie était apparue, le Potter se leva d'un bond et attrapa la main de Mary pour l'entraîner sur la piste sans un regard en arrière. Oubliant son poignet blessé, essayant d'oublier le regard bleu d'une certaine fille, il fit tournoyer sa partenaire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds.

Soudain il releva la tête et sentit son estomac se contracter. Un peu plus loin, Fred et Logan dansaient avec Alyne. Il formait un trio assez étrange puisque la jeune fille passait de l'un à l'autre en rigolant. Comme s'il avait perçut son regard sur eux, Logan croisa le regard de James.

-Le plan fonctionne, chuchota Fred.

-Alors c'est partit! Répondit Logan.

Les deux Chapardeurs arrivèrent à la rencontre de James et Mary, un air innocent sur le visage.

-Hey! On échange nos partenaires?

-Ouais, ça va être marrant, gloussa Mary en s'accrochant au bras de Fred.

En moins d'une seconde ils étaient repartit, laissant James et Alyne face à face.

-Puisqu'il le faut, soupira la blonde en prenant la main de son ennemie. Et ne m'écrase pas les pieds!

-Moi? Mais je suis un danseur hors pair, madame! Répliqua James.

Dans un coin sombre de la salle, à l'insu des autres, deux Chapardeurs échangèrent un regard satisfait.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre XX

Le paysage derrière les vitres du Poudlard Express changeait tout le temps. A chaque saison on avait l'impression de redécouvrir les forêts de pins ou les champs de blés. La neige avait déjà entièrement recouvert les plaines et les montagnes au loin, créant une bulle silencieuse. Plus on s'éloignait de l'école, plus le monde réel semblait distinct. Les roulis du train berçaient les élèves, mais Alyne ne le sentait presque pas, son esprit tourné vers tout autre chose. Une danse plus précisément. La veille elle n'en avait partagé qu'une avec James et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

-Vous avez de la chance de passer vos vacances ensembles, soupira Mary. Moi je vais être obligé de restée toute seule.

Alyne sursauta, reprenant tant bien que mal le fil de la conversation.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Dominique en refermant son livre. Mais Albus a invité Scorpius Malefoy à venir et Rose, elle, a conviée Shannon donc Alyne par le même coup. Il n'y avait vraiment plus de place au Terrier.

-Pas grave. C'est juste que mes frères reviennent pour les fêtes, je pense que je vais en prendre plein la tête.

Elle sourit pour adoucir ses paroles. Ce n'était pas si terrible, elle aimait ses frères mais le fait de savoir que ses deux amies seraient ensembles la déprimait un peu. Préférant changer de sujet, elle reprit.

-Le bal était génial, non?

-Il était magnifique, renchérit Dominique. J'en ai encore mal aux pieds…et au ventre. Le repas était délicieux!

Alyne éclata de rire. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas une Weasley pour rien.

-Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes. Comme toute ta famille d'ailleurs. Non mais vous avez vu à la vitesse à laquelle mangeait Fred? Il a engloutit quatre tartes au citron alors que je finissais tout juste la mienne.

-Crois-moi, ça c'est rien comparé à mon oncle Ron.

La jeune fille se reçu brusquement un coussin de la part de Mary qui était assise sur la banquette d'en face.

-Sérieusement? S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous parle du bal et vous vous me parlez du buffet?

-Banquet, corrigea Alyne.

Elle se prit également un coussin en pleine tête. Les trois filles finirent par faire une bataille d'oreiller qui dura une dizaine de minutes avant que Dominique crie grâce en voyant ses cheveux si décoiffés. Alors qu'elle reprenait leur souffle, Mary se pencha en avant en se mordant la lèvre, signe chez elle d'une hésitation soudaine.

-Ne dit rien, la devança Alyne. Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer.

-Oui. Mais je ne sais…enfin je ne suis pas sûre…

-Accouche, pressa la Weasley en sautillant. Ça concerne quoi? Problèmes perso? Les cours? La famille? Les amis? Un garçon? Des…

Mary avait subitement rougit à la dernière proposition, son embarras la trahissant tout de suite. Chose que ne manqua de remarquer ses deux amies qui se mirent à pousser des petits cris de joie.

-Les garçons, dirent-elles en même temps.

-Qui?

-Je…c'est hier pendant le bal. Je crois…je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

La phrase resta en suspens un instant avant que Dominique bondisse à côté d'elle pour lui prendre la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres comme si on venait de lui annoncer que son anniversaire avait été avancé de plusieurs mois.

-Mais c'est génial, Mary! Qui c'est?

-Hum…

-Ne me dit pas que c'est un de mes cousins…

Mary parut encore plus rouge si c'est possible.

-Non? Un des mes cousins, vraiment? Lequel?

-C'est…oh et puis zut! C'est James!

James. James. James. Le prénom résonna comme un écho dans l'esprit d'Alyne. Sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de…James. Elle sentit brusquement une boule énorme se former dans son estomac sans réussir à savoir pourquoi. Figée, abasourdie, elle n'entendit que vaguement les deux autres se mettre à parler à tord et à travers, rigolant et débattant d'un plan pour que James sorte avec Mary.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Alyne?

Moment de flottement.

-Quoi?

-Je disais qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Ça pourrait marcher non?

Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, la blonde réussit à sourire.

-Oui. Fantastique.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Si elle avait pu elle aurait voulu sauter et rester seule au milieu de la neige.

-Ron si tu ne gares pas maintenant je te jette un sort!

-Y a pas de places? Tu vois une place toi? Répliqua le rouquin.

Furieuse, Hermione fusilla les voitures autour d'elle du regard. Si ça continuait ils allaient être en retard pour l'arriver du train. Il ne leur restait plus que sept minutes et ça faisait déjà quatre fois qu'ils faisaient le tour de la gare King Cross dans l'espoir de se garer. En vain. A l'arrière Hugo commençait à s'impatienter et trépignait en sautillant sur son siège. Il faut dire qu'il s'ennuyait un peu tout seul, à part Lily tous ses cousins étaient à Poudlard.

-Maman? On peut y aller? On va rater Rosie sinon.

-Tu as parfaitement raison mon cœur. J'ai une idée. On laisse papa garer la voiture et nous on va chercher ta sœur?

Ron se tourna vers sa femme, incrédule, au moment où le petit garçon s'écriait:

-Oui!

-Mais…

Trop tard. Hermione venait d'ouvrir sa portière, suivit par son fils. Avec un sourire d'excuse elle se pencha par la fenêtre.

-Désolé, et merci.

-Il faut vraiment que je t'aime, ronchonna Ron.

Regardant sa famille traverser en direction de la gare, il jeta un coup d'œil aux voitures qui l'entouraient. Ça allait être long.

Sautant le marchepied d'un bond, James se retrouva sur le quai, ses deux amis derrière lui. Inséparables, les Chapardeurs s'avancèrent, scrutant la foule des parents agglutinés devant le train. Ce fut Fred qui repéra le premier la famille rousse un peu plus loin.

-Là! J'ai vu mon père!

Se frayant un chemin à coups de coude, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'oncle George qui les attendait contre le mur.

-Salut les jeunes! Comment ça va?

-Bien. Où sont les autres?

-A l'autre bout. On s'est un peu dispersé. Venez!

Suivant tant bien que mal l'oncle George, et percutant quelques personnes au passage, ils finirent par arriver. La moitié des enfants étaient déjà là, dont Dominique. C'est-à-dire Alyne également. Son regard croisa celui de James mais elle se détourna brusquement. L'arrivé d'Albus, Rose, Scorpius et Shannon servit de diversion au trouble de la jeune fille.

-Nous voilà au complet.

-Euh…non il manque Victoire.

-Je crois qu'elle doit faire un tour dans le Poudlard Express avant de descendre.

Celui qui attendait avec la préfète avec le plus d'impatience était sans nul doute Teddy, qui arborait aujourd'hui des cheveux blonds où serpentait une mèche bleue. Il ne cessait de parcourir le quai des yeux en espérant apercevoir la septième année.

-Respire Ted, elle va arriver, rigola Fred.

-Alors votre trimestre, ça c'est bien passé? Demanda Harry.

Albus garda un air parfaitement neutre quand il répondit:

-Très bien. Sauf en Botanique. Je crois que je ne suis pas très doué. Neville se désespère de jour en jour. Mais sinon plutôt calme.

Personne ne remarqua la légère rougeur de son visage quand il avait mentit. Il aurait dû faire acteur! Tandis que la conversation virait sur le Quidditch et notamment le dernier match où son frère avait attrapé le vif s'or à l'insu de tout le monde, Victoire arriva enfin. Quand elle fut à quelques mètres d'eux, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Teddy!

Laissant sa valise en plan et son père qui lui tendait les bras, elle se précipita vers son petit ami. Il la réceptionna avec un grand sourire en la faisant tourner. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, James ne put s'empêcher de lancer:

-Bon bah ca y est. On les a perdus!

-Ouais nous aussi on est heureux de te revoir Victoire, ajouta l'oncle George.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Alyne n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi…étrange. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait été bâtie à l'aide la magie sinon elle se serait écroulée depuis longtemps. On avait presque l'impression que des étages avaient été rajoutés au fur et à mesure que de nouveaux enfants arrivaient dans la famille. Penchant dangereusement vers la droite, elle était incroyable. Tout simplement incroyable. Le jardin, lui, était plus un champ qu'un jardin vu sa grandeur. Recouvert de neige, il était magnifique mais en été il devait être fabuleux. Et ça, ce n'était que l'extérieur. Car l'intérieur, lui, était à l'image de l'extérieur. Atypique. Alyne dû rester au moins cinq minutes à contempler une drôle d'horloge qui n'indiquait pas l'heure mais où se trouvait les membres de la famille jusqu'à que James passe derrière elle en souriant avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Ressaisie-toi, ce n'est qu'une pendule.

-Pour toi peut-être mais pour moi c'est…

-Magique, suggéra-t-il ironique.

Pivotant sur ses hanches, amusée, elle avait répliqué:

-Exactement!

Puis elle s'était éloignée, continuant la visite comme si de rien était. Elle avait découvert sa chambre, au troisième étage. Assez petite sans être minuscule, elle était très bien pour deux semaines. Dominique, Lucy et elle allaient se la partager. Juste en face il y avait la chambre de Victoire, Roxanne et Molly. Au bout du couloir c'était celle de James, Fred et Teddy. Au dernier étage de la maison, soit le grenier qui avait été réaménagé en deux chambres supplémentaires, Rose et Shannon n'étaient que deux dans l'une. L'autre avait été prise par Albus, Scorpius et Louis qui étaient légèrement à l'étroit mais ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Les parents avaient consentis à dormir dans des tentes magiques chauffées dans le jardin et certain transplaneraient carrément chez eux puis reviendraient le matin.

-A table!

-On arrive! Hurlèrent tous les jeunes.

Dégringolant les escaliers en se poussant mutuellement ils arrivèrent dans un brouhaha infernal devant les adultes déjà attablés.

-Ce n'est pas des enfants à qui on a donné naissance, ce sont des ventres, déplora Ginny en secouant la tête avec amusement.

-Vous n'étiez pas mieux étant jeunes, lui dit Mrs Weasley une casserole dans chaque main.

Une autre chose qu'Alyne avait découvert ici. La merveilleuse Mrs Weasley et son mari, Arthur, qui étaient les personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle ait rencontrées. Prévenant en tout circonstance, ils étaient les grands-parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

-Bon, lança-t-elle en souriant d'un air maternel. Qui veut des pommes de terre?

On ne sut jamais qui, entre Albus et Ron, leva la main en premier.

Noël approchait de plus en plus et juste après, le 8 janvier, aurait lieu l'anniversaire de James. La reprise des cours était fixée le 11, du coup une fête serait organisée. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui préoccupait Albus. Non il essayait plutôt de comprendre comment son coude s'était retrouvé derrière son genou et son dos se tordre à ce point. Il faut dire que la chambre dont il avait écopé n'était pas très spacieuse, surtout quand Rose et Shannon étaient arrivées.

-Tu devrais t'assoir, conseilla sa cousine.

-Merci pour l'idée mais où? Il n'y a plus de place.

Levant les yeux au ciel elle se décala avant de se rendre compte que c'était impossible à cause du…mur.

-Bon certes, on est à l'étroit.

-Perspicace cette fille, incroyable! Dit Scorpius.

-Oh toi tais-toi! Je n'ai qu'à me mettre sur tes genoux, Al.

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Pardon?

-Ou alors tu peux rester comme ça.

Soupirant, il finit par s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Une fois assis sur son lit, Rose s'assit sur lui aussi naturellement que quand elle mangeait son bol de céréale le matin. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle le devança:

-Si tu dis que j'ai pris du poids, je te mets une claque!

-J'allais juste demander où était passé Louis?

-Oh…hum, je l'ai envoyé voir Fred et James. Il fallait qu'on soit tranquille.

-On aurait pu aller dans une autre chambre, dit Shannon. Une plus grande si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Rose allait répondre mais, à la surprise de tous, ce fut Scorpius qui s'en chargea.

-Sauf qu'on est plus tranquille ici, et il y a moins de chance qu'on soit entendu.

Après ça plus personnes ne souleva de remarque sur la superficie de la chambre. Les vacances commençaient bien, même si tout le monde était un peu les uns sur les autres. Hier ils avaient profités du fait que le temps s'était calmé pour faire une partie de Quidditch. Et pour la première fois depuis…toujours en fait, James avait réussit à attraper le vif d'or avant son père. On en avait évidemment entendu parler toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que Teddy, fatigué, lui lance un sort de mutisme. Puis ils avaient joués à divers jeux de sociétés où il s'était avéré que Molly était une joueuse de Monopoly imbattable.

Tandis que le quatuor discutait tranquillement, Albus jouait inconsciemment avec la petite pierre noire trouvée dans la Forêt Interdite il y a quelques semaines. Ce fut Scorpius qui s'en rendit compte en premier.

-Elle a toujours rien fait? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi?

-La pierre. Elle a fait quelque chose alors?

Ils regardèrent tous la pierre fendue au creux de la main du Potter. Comme toujours il avait l'impression qu'une sorte de pulsation émanait d'elle.

-Oh… euh non pas que je sache.

-Personnellement je continue à dire que ce n'est qu'un bijou ou un truc comme ça, dit Shannon.

-Non je suis sûr qu'il y a plus que ça.

Rose se mordit la lèvre et hésita.

-Je crois que tu te trompes, Al. Elle n'a rien de spéciale. On doit se concentrer sur la potion.

Essayant de garder son calme, il serra un peu plus la pierre qui semblait chauffée. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à les convaincre.

-Vous devez me croire. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas normale.

-Sauf qu'on ne sait absolument rien d'elle. On a déjà prit du retard dans l'analyse de la potion à cause des vacances, elle ne sera prête qu'en février.

-D'accord, convint-il, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on essaye de découvrir ce qu'est la pierre. Et puis, tu oublis un détail. Quand on connaîtra ce que contient la potion, et donc à quoi ressemble véritablement Mrs Sullivan, comment on saura qui elle est?

Shannon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

-Je ne te suis plus, avoua-t-elle.

-C'est simple, expliqua Albus. On sait que la concierge est une mangemort. On va savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Mais comment on va connaître son nom?

Un silence suivit les paroles du brun. Certes, ils n'avaient pas pensés à ça. Même s'il savait à quoi ressemblait Mrs Sullivan en vrai, ils ne pourraient pas savoir son identité précise. Le physique ne suffisait pas à mettre un nom sur une personne.

-Il faudrait, dit Rose lentement en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il faudrait qu'on trouve un livre avec les photos de mangemort encore en vie. Ceux qui n'ont pas été arrêtés pendant la Grande Bataille en fait. Et à partir de ce qu'on découvrira dans la potion, on pourra deviner qui est en vrai le mangemort qui se fait passé pour Mrs Sullivan!

Nouveau silence. Incrédule cette fois. Ils regardaient tous la Weasley bouche-bée.

-Tu es un génie, dit Scorpius.

Pour une fois ce fut un compliment sincère où aucune trace d'ironie ne perçait. Rose rougit mais lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. La solution semblait donc toute trouvée, il suffirait d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque au retour des vacances. La potion ne serait plus très longue à analyser et ils allaient enfin pouvoir savoir qui était vraiment la concierge mangemort. Presque machinalement, Albus continuait à faire tourner la pierre dans sa main. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Et c'est alors que ça arriva. D'un coup. Shannon poussa un cri en se levant d'un bond (et se cogna par le même coup la tête au plafond). Une silhouette venait d'apparaitre pile devant eux, au centre de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que…

La silhouette était incontestablement masculine. Pourtant ça ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme. Ça aurait pu l'être mais…non. Ils avaient vu assez de fantômes pour pouvoir affirmer que cet homme n'en était pas un. Il n'était pas vivant pour autant. La silhouette n'était pas opaque, mais légèrement transparente.

-C'est quoi par Merlin?

-Aucune idée…Chuchota Rose d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme était assez grand, il tenait dans une main une sorte de bâton ou de canne. Habillé d'un long manteau à sangle, on pouvait dire facilement que c'était un sorcier. Mais le plus particulier chez lui était son visage. Premièrement il avait une expression peu amicale, il lui manquait une partie du nez et il avait un œil… magique. Albus en avait déjà vu dans des livres de médicomagie de Teddy.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Scorpius qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-En ça te concerne? Aboya l'homme.

Le Malefoy eu un mouvement de recule mais ne se démonta pas.

-C'est-à-dire que vous…vous êtes apparu comme ça. D'un coup.

-Et alors?

-Eh bien on se demandait qui vous étiez.

L'homme braqua son œil magique sur lui et cette fois le blond se tut, jetant un regard paniqué aux autres. Albus déglutit et vola au secours de son ami.

-Euh monsieur…d'où venez-vous?

-Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, fiston, répondit l'homme.

-De la pierre n'est-ce pas? Vous venez de la pierre.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'homme ne se décide à confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

-Exact. Je crois que vous avez besoin d'aide, non?

-De l'aide? Intervint Rose qui avait miraculeusement recouvrée sa voix.

-Oui. Vous voulez identifier un mangemort, il me semble? Il se trouve que justement je peux le faire.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard étonné, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-C'est vrai, dit Shannon. Mais on ne sait pas encore à quoi il ou elle ressemble.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez maintenant?

-On ne vous a pas appelez, objecta-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si. Sinon je ne serais pas là.

-Moi j'aimerais toujours savoir qui vous êtes.

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers Scorpius. La conversation commençait à être vraiment étrange et la curiosité prenait le dessus. Il voulait savoir qui était cet homme.

-Mon nom est Alastor Maugrey.

**Voilà, merci pour vos review et j'espère que vous avez aimé!**


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre XXI

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Albus crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé sa rencontre avec Maugrey. Puis les brumes du sommeil se dissipant, il avait dû reconnaitre que ce qui s'était passé était réel. Quand l'homme avait annoncé son identité il y avait eu un silence de plusieurs secondes jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le simple bruit les avait faits sursauter et la pierre était tombée de la main d'Albus, rompant ainsi le contact avec Maugrey qui avait brusquement disparu. C'était tante Fleur qui venait leur annoncer que le déjeuner était prêt. Elle s'était inquiétée en voyant leur tête mais n'avait pas cherchée plus loin. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Ils avaient mangés aussi vite que possible pour ensuite repartir se cloitrer dans le grenier. Bien que les enfants Potter-Weasley ne sachent pas tout de la jeunesse de leurs parents, ils connaissaient les grandes lignes. Dont l'histoire qu'on leur avait interdit de répéter: les reliques de la mort. A partir de là ça n'avait pas été très dur d'en déduire que la petite pierre était en vérité la pierre de résurrection. Et que donc la personne a qui ils avaient parlés était en réalité le véritable Alastor Maugrey, mort vingt ans au par avant. Dur à encaissé mais ça expliquait pas mal de chose également. Ils avaient alors fait un choix: ne plus utiliser la pierre pour l'instant. Rose aurait voulue qu'on en parle aux adultes mais Scorpius et Albus avaient préférés la garder. "Au cas où", comme avait dit le Malefoy. Finalement Shannon s'était rangée de leur côté et la question avait été réglée. La pierre se trouvait au fond de la poche de Rose, qui avait exigée de la garder. "Au cas où" avait-elle lancée.

Doucement, le Potter se glissa hors de son lit puis sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Et tomba nez à nez avec Alyne.

-Désolé, dit-elle. Euh…je cherchais la salle de bain.

-Au bout du couloir, lui indiqua le plus jeune.

-Merci.

Elle commença à s'éloigner puis se ravisa et revint se planter devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes cheveux?

Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Albus mit quelques secondes à réagir et lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Pardon?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes cheveux? Répéta-t-elle.

-Euh…ils sont bien. Très jolie.

Satisfaite elle tourna les talons, le laissant en plan, complètement perdu. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles!

Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, Alyne repensa à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Et porta sa main à ses cheveux.

"Il devait être plus de minuit quand elle se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante, couverte de sueur, elle essaya de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Ça ne lui arrivait pourtant plus depuis des années mais ses cauchemars refaisaient surface. Petite, elle avait eue des crises d'angoisse qui avait cessées vers ses dix ans. C'était la première fois que ça recommençait et c'était tout sauf agréable. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata avec soulagement que Dominique et Lucy dormaient toujours.

Ecartant sa couverture d'un coup de pied, elle sortit doucement sans faire grincer le parquet. Une fois dans l'escalier elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais n'osa pas allumer la lumière de peur de se faire surprendre. Dans le salon, un rayon de lune éclairait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se repérer facilement. Sa main tremblant encore elle se servit un grand verre d'eau avant de le boire d'une traite.

Après elle souvenait juste de s'être allongée un instant sur le canapé puis d'avoir été réveillée soudainement.

-Alyne! Alyne!

Elle sentit vaguement qu'on la secouait et ses cheveux qui lui collaient aux tempes.

-Alyne, calme-toi. C'est juste un cauchemar. Alyne!

Se redressant brutalement dans un sanglot, elle constata que des bras l'entouraient doucement. Malgré ses yeux embués de larmes elle reconnut James qui la regardait avec inquiétude comme si la situation le dépassait complètement.

-Je…ça va? T'es réveillée?

Elle ne réussit qu'à opiner d'un vague hochement de tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

-Tu faisais un cauchemar?

-Oui…je…c'est rien…Hoqueta-t-elle.

-Respire, ça va aller, conseilla-t-il.

Calquant sa respiration sur la sienne, Alyne retrouva son souffle petit à petit. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte que les bras de James étaient toujours autour de la jeune fille. Rougissant, ils s'écartèrent.

-Ok…euh, ça va mieux?

-Oui, oui. Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

James retrouva son sourire qui lui était coutumier, visiblement rassuré.

-J'avais soif. Alors je suis descendu et j'ai entendu des gémissements. Tu m'as fait une belle peur soit dit en passent. Je t'ai trouvé, tu t'agitais en dormant.

-Je suis désolé. C'était juste un cauchemar. Tu peux retourner dormir, t'inquiète.

Comme si elle n'avait rien dit, le jeune homme s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé, ses pieds reposant sur les genoux d'Alyne qui hésita à le repousser avant de finalement laisser passer.

-On est quel jour? Demanda-t-il.

Devant le regard surpris de la blonde il expliqua:

-Quand je suis en vacance je ne sais jamais quel jour on est.

-Vu qu'il est surement deux heures du matin, je dirais qu'on est mardi 24.

-Le 24 sérieux? Mais ça veut dire que noël c'est ce soir!

-Quelle perspicacité. Tu t'améliores!

Malgré l'obscurité elle vit un éclat de malice naître dans son regard juste avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine tête.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, se moqua-t-il.

Eclatant de rire, elle poussa ses pieds en manquant de le faire tomber du sofa puis lui rendit la pareil en lui balançant l'oreiller. James se redressa avec vivacité et l'attrapa par le bras puis se mit à la chatouiller. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire elle tenta de le repousser mais il était trop lourd pour elle. A bout de souffle, elle consentit à le supplier. De mauvaise grâce il arrêta donc, ses mains emprisonnant encore ses poignets. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là que durant son fou rire elle avait glissé jusqu'à se retrouver allongée sur le canapé. Le souffle court, James planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, une phrase se planta dans son cerveau avec force. " C'est…oh et puis zut! C'est James!" Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à sa meilleure amie? A Mary qui avait toujours été là pour elle?

-James…recule.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux, dit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Qu…quoi?

-Tes cheveux. Ils sont…beaux. Toutes les filles de ma famille sont rousses, ça change.

Alyne déglutit avant de répondre.

-Faux, il y a Victoire. Elle est blonde aussi.

-Pas le même blond, objecta-t-il comme s'il y avait longuement réfléchit. Vic, c'est plus foncé. Et Roxanne, elle se les ais teint en roux. Donc…

La conversation devenait assez étrange. Mais pour une fois il n'y avait ni cris, ni hurlements. C'était agréable.

Soudain la lumière du salon s'alluma, les aveuglant d'un coup. Ils se redressèrent brusquement pour découvrir Mr Weasley, en pyjama rayé qui les observait d'un air hagard. Le choc passé, il réussit à dire:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous devriez être au lit."

Le soir de noël, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table, et le niveau sonore atteignait des sommets. Les énormes dindes et les petites pommes de terre avaient été englouties depuis longtemps, et il était bientôt l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Lily et Hugo trépignaient d'impatience. Une multitude de paquet qui ne demandait qu'à être ouvert s'amoncelait déjà sous le sapin. A l'autre bout de la table James bailla bruyamment.

-Fatigué? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

-En même temps quand on reste debout jusqu'à deux heures du matin, ajouta l'oncle George.

-Comment tu sais que…? Papi!

Mr Weasley releva la tête de son tiramisu, les lunettes de travers.

-Quoi?

-T'étais pas censé répéter ça!

-Mais c'est vrai non? Toi et Alyne vous…

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase car Roxanne le coupa d'une voix surexcitée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Vous…

-Rien! Répondirent Alyne et James en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se détourner. Pourtant ça n'avait pas échappé à Fred qui se promit d'écrire à Logan au plus vite.

C'est fou ce que les vacances peuvent passées vite. C'est à peine si on s'en rendait compte. Voilà ce que se disait James, face au miroir, le 8 Janvier. Le jour de son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui il avait 14 ans. Il chercha ce qui avait changé dans son reflet. Pourtant il était pareil qu'hier et avant-hier. Même cheveux bruns ébouriffés, même yeux noisette, même allure nonchalante. Il ne se sentait pas plus mûr non plus.

Clac! Brusquement la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Joyeux Anniversaire! Scandèrent plusieurs voix.

James fit volte-face pour découvrir tous ses cousins et cousines, plus Logan, Alyne et Mary, sur le seuil de la porte. Ils avaient des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. S'engouffrant dans la pièce, son meilleur ami le tira dehors en le poussant tandis que tous les autres gravitaient autour de lui.

-Salut! Lui cria Logan en l'agrippant par les épaules. Alors, content de me voir?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, par Merlin? Tu devrais être en Ecosse avec ta mère!

-J'allais pas louper ton anniv', pas vrai?

Puis ils l'entrainèrent vers les escaliers pour le faire descendre. Il ne chercha pas à protester, sachant pertinemment que ça serait vain. Inutile de leur faire remarquer qu'il était torse nu avec un bas de jogging, ses amis et cousins étaient trop surexcités. Arrivé dans le salon, il trouva les adultes, Ginny avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat dans les bras.

-Bon anniversaire mon chéri, dit-elle en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

-Merci maman.

Le détaillant de haut en bas, elle eu un sourire amusé.

-Ils ne t'ont même pas laissé t'habiller?

-Il est plus beau torse nu voyons! Lança Fred un peu plus loin.

Celui qui réussira à expliquer ce qu'il se passa ensuite serait un génie. Les conversations fusèrent de partout, James fut trimballé devant chaque membre de sa famille et des "joyeux anniversaire" furent lancés des centaines de fois. Mrs Weasley avait fait huit gâteaux au chocolat et inutile de dire que Ron, Albus et Hugo en mangèrent trois (et demi) à eux tout seuls. Vers midi, James avait miraculeusement réussit à s'éclipser pour aller enfiler un t-shirt, au grand désespoir de Mary. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas abandonnée, et avec les conseils de Dominique, elle avait par tous les moyens tentée d'attirer l'attention du Potter. Elle avait bien réussit à obtenir quelques danses mais sans plus. Qu'importe, elle était déterminée! Pour le moment elle discutait avec Logan, James, Teddy et Alyne.

-Cette fête est vraiment trop bien!

-Moi c'est le gâteau que je trouve trop bien, dit Logan en avalant une énorme bouchée.

Son meilleur ami lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-Tu n'es qu'un ventre.

-Si t'en veux, suffisait de le dire.

Il coupa sa part en deux puis la tendit à James.

-Les garçons! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans la vie autre que la nourriture qui vous intéresse? Soupira Alyne en secouant la tête.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant de lancer d'une même voix:

-Les filles!

Teddy éclata de rire, ses cheveux violets pour l'occasion accrochant un rayon de soleil dans le mouvement.

-En parlant de fille, dit James d'un faussement innocent, ça se passe comment avec Vic?

-De 1) ça ne te concerne pas et de 2) très bien merci.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil avant de reprendre:

-Et toi alors? Tu sors avec quelqu'un? Mary peut être, je vous ai vu danser ensemble.

S'étranglant à moitié, Alyne faillit recracher sa gorgée de jus de citrouille. Les trois autres eurent des têtes incrédules et le regardèrent comme s'il avait la dragoncelle.

-Euh non, non pas vraiment, répondit Mary en rougissant.

-Pas du tout même! Ajouta le Potter.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulut la blesser et pourtant entendre ça de la bouche du garçon qu'on aime en secret n'était pas très agréable.

-Je reviens, dit brusquement Alyne en reposant son verre.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction elle tourna les talons, se frayant un passage entre les membres de la famille Weasley. Poussant un soupir, James la suivit avant qu'on cherche à l'arrêter. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son père se plante devant lui, le stoppant dans sa course.

-Où tu cours comme ça?

-Heu…je voulais rattraper…non laisse tomber. Ça va?

-Oui. Et toi? La fête te plait?

-C'est génial. Merci pour le balai!

Il vit une chevelure blonde disparaitre dans les escaliers.

-Papa euh…je dois y aller. Désolé.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre car son fils se faufila entre ses cousins avant de monter à l'étage. Décidément les ados c'était vraiment dur à comprendre!

Le bruit était nettement atténué une fois qu'on avait quitté le rez-de-chaussée. James s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'à se stopper devant une porte entre-ouverte. Là, assise sur le lit, se trouvait Alyne, les yeux dans le vague. En voyant le Potter entrer elle soupira d'exaspération.

-On ne se débarrasse pas de toi facilement, hein?

-Je suis James Potter qu'est-ce que tu crois!

-Sirius, corrigea-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire, surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était partit tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. J'y retourne dans un instant, t'inquiètes.

-Tss tss. Tu restes, je reste.

Un court silence suivit. Soudain une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit du brun qui se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Oh non ne me dit pas que…

-Si! J'ai eu une idée!

-Je sens que je vais le regretter mais…qu'est-ce que c'est?

James lui adressa un sourire en coin puis commença:

-Voilà, tu sais que mon père est le chef du bureau des Aurors? Donc il doit souvent travailler à l'improviste sur des dossiers secrets etc. Chez nous il a bien sûr son bureau mais on passe quand même énormément de temps ici, au Terrier. Du coup il a installé un bureau ici également, et on a interdiction d'y rentrer. Il y a plein d'objets magiques là-dedans. C'est dans celui à Londres que j'avais trouvé ma cape d'invisibilité. Sauf que son bureau d'ici, eh bien disons que je ne l'ai jamais…exploré.

Comprenant où le raisonnement arrivait, Alyne sentit venir les ennuis. Il n'y avait que lui pour inventer des plans comme ça par Merlin! Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait dû dire non. Elle aurait dû refuser. Pourtant quand il lui demanda:

-Alors partante?

Elle répondit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait, Alyne se laissa entraîner dans le couloir. Ils gravirent une volée de marche pour se retrouver au deuxième étage. La porte du bureau en elle-même n'avait rien de particulier à part que contrairement aux autres elle était fermée à clé. Naturellement, sinon ça aurait été trop facile. James essaya un alhomora, sans succès.

-Alors? Une autre idée?

-Ma chère, sache qu'un Chapardeur n'est jamais à court d'idée.

D'un mouvement fluide il sortit une épingle à cheveux toute bête.

-Quelque fois les méthodes moldu servent plus qu'on ne le croit.

Effectivement, et incroyablement, la porte s'ouvrit après une minute à bidouiller la serrure. Presque avec hésitation, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était partiellement plongée dans le noir à cause des volets tirés à demi. Des étagères remplies d'objets en tout genre emplissaient un pan de mur entier et un bureau enseveli sous des papiers se trouvait au centre. Doucement ils s'approchèrent des objets. Ils reconnurent avec amusement une collection de cartes de chocogrenouille. Sur le bureau s'étalait une dizaine de dossier classé confidentiel. Alors que James tendait la main vers le premier, la jeune fille lui attrapa le poignet.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu…tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter. Je veux dire…c'est ton père et il te fait confiance non?

Il la regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête et de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un fauteuil avec une table basse en verre. Il se renversa en arrière sur le siège en posant ses pieds sur le meuble. Alyne haussa un sourcil.

-Je doute que ton père fasse ça quand il travaille.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

Elle s'approcha en souriant, se prenant au jeu. Soudain James l'agrippa par la taille, la faisant basculer sur ses genoux.

-James! Cria-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Chut! Tu vas avertir tout le quartier.

-Y a pas de quartier. On est en plein milieu de nulle part.

Elle chercha à se dégager mais il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle. Doucement elle chuchota à son oreille:

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Au moment où il allait répondre, des bruits de pas retentirent juste derrière la porte laissée entre ouverte. Ils se figèrent brusquement. Réagissant avec rapidité, il se releva d'un bond et tira la jeune fille vers le fond de la pièce. Puis il sortit d'une de ses poches sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il déploya sur eux.

-Pas un mot, souffla-t-il.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Ginny qui tenait sa baguette à la main. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, survolant le coin où ils étaient cachés.

-Lumos!

Une lumière envahit l'espace autour d'elle, révélant les détails de la salle. Ginny se tenait droite, presque sur le qui-vive. Elle avança d'un pas avant de se figer comme si elle avait entendu un bruit. Et pour cause James venait de respirer un peu fort. Sans marquer d'hésitation elle se rapprocha d'eux puis tendit la main soudainement. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu de la cape avant qu'ils ais pût se déplacer.

-Tu crois qu'après vingt ans je ne sais pas deviner la présence de cette cape?

-Euh…répondit très spirituellement son fils.

Ginny fusilla les deux jeunes du regard.

-Ce bureau est interdit. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-C'est-à-dire que…cours!

Détalant à toutes jambes, Alyne dans son sillage, le Potter sortit du bureau, courra dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers en sautant les marches.

-James! Revient ici tout de suite!

Ignorant les appels de sa mère qui les coursait, ils traversèrent le salon en poussant les cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes. Slalomant entre les autres personnes, James riait aux éclats, attrapa la pomme que Logan avait dans la main. Ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée au moment où Ginny arrivait au milieu de la salle. Alyne eu juste le temps de s'emparer de deux vestes pendues à la patère avant de se retrouver dehors, les pieds dans la neige.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Fait moi confiance! Vient!

Et pour une fois elle ne chercha pas à réfléchir, se laissant entraîner vers le bois en bordure du jardin.


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre XXII

Gelée, des flocons plein les cheveux, Alyne avançait main dans la main avec James. Ils s'enfonçaient depuis maintenant dix minutes dans le bois qui bordait le Terrier, les empruntes s'imprimant dans la neige à chacun de leur pas. Le froid était mordant mais pour une fois ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Tu ne crois pas que s'enfuir comme ça, c'était un peu excessif?

-Mais non. On reviendra pile pour le dîner.

-Toi et ton estomac, une grande histoire d'amour n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire et continua à avancer avant de se stopper dans une toute petite clairière, entourée de sapins enneigés. En partant, Alyne avait eu le temps d'attraper deux vestes au hasard. Il s'était avéré qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à James. Du coup celle que la bonde portait était trop grande pour elle, lui donnant l'air d'une enfant aux vêtements trop grands.

-Je devrais te prêter mes fringues plus souvent, dit James. Ça te va bien.

-Tu parles. C'est deux fois trop grand pour moi.

Il haussa les épaules puis s'allongea de tout son long dans la neige, les yeux fixés sur le ciel nuageux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu vas geler!

-T'as jamais fait des anges dans la neige?

-Si mais…

-Pas de mais! Allez, vient.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui. Soupirant, elle le rejoint avec précaution. Elle frissonna en sentant le froid s'infiltrer au travers de la couche de ses affaires. Ils observèrent les nuages qui avaient de drôles de formes en rigolant pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres virent au violet. Ils ne sentaient plus le bout de leurs doigts mais ça leur était égal. Pour une fois ils n'avaient pas à se soucier des profs, des devoirs, de la famille et ça faisait un bien fou! Au bout d'un moment de silence, James se redressa sur un coude, la fixant avec intensité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes?

-Pourquoi tu me poses toujours des questions? Répliqua-t-il.

-Je suis une fille qui a besoin de réponse, expliqua-t-elle.

-J'avais remarqué. Je peux moi aussi te poser une question?

Alyne hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y ce passe avec Mary? Vous avez fait une de ses tête tout à l'heure à la remarque de Teddy. Je ne suis pas un idiot, elle a été bizarre avec moi toute la journée.

Silence. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Révéler le secret de son amie en espérant que ça l'aide ou se taire et ne pas la trahir? James attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide sans reprendre la parole. Finalement elle chercha ses mots avant de dire prudemment:

-Disons qu'elle…t'aime bien.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Ça a commencé à partir du bal, elle était étrange. Mais bon qui pourrait lui reprocher, j'ai un charme fou!

Il ajouta un sourire en coin à la remarque.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Espèce de…de…

-De?

Faute de trouver un adjectif elle lui balança une boule de neige en pleine figure. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir, stupéfait.

-Tu vas le regretter!

Alyne bondit sur ses pieds et détala. Trop tard, elle se reçu la boule dans le dos. S'en suivit alors une bataille de boule de neige épique. Couverts de flocons, ils couraient, se roulaient par terre, et finirent par faire un bonhomme de neige de un mètre. Ce fut finalement quand le jour commença à baisser qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Sauf qu'au moment de partir Alyne dérapa sur une plaque de verglas, entraînant le Potter dans sa chute. Le choc lui coupant le souffle, elle se retrouva avec James sur elle, pesant de tout son poids.

-Bouge de là!

-C'est toi qui sais pas marcher je te signale, fit-il remarquer.

Il se releva en roulant sur lui-même puis tendit la main à la jeune fille. A peine debout, elle grimaça quand sa jambe droite se déroba sous elle.

-Aïe!

-Quoi? Où est-ce que t'as mal? Demanda-t-il en la retenant.

-La cheville.

-C'est malin. On a au moins un quart d'heure de marche.

La blonde lui lança un regard désolé, et essaya de poser le pied par terre à nouveau mais une onde de douleur remonta le long de sa jambe. Elle devait avoir une entorse, rien de bien grave, sauf que pour l'instant elle ne pourrait pas marcher avant demain.

-Bon, je vais t'aider. Passe ton bras autour de mon cou.

Elle s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, s'appuyant sur lui pour pouvoir marcher. Il la tenait par la taille, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alyne ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle pensait à Mary qui rêverait d'être à sa place. Que dirait-elle si elle la voyait dans cette situation? Soudain James s'arrêta.

-A ce rythme là, on y est encore jusqu'à minuit et j'ai faim. Je vais te porter.

-Pardon? Dit-elle incrédule.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de parler d'avantage qu'il passa une main sous ses genoux et dans son dos, la soulevant sans difficulté.

-T'aurais pas maigrit toi?

-Oh la ferme!

Il éclata de rire et continua à avancer dans les bois, slalomant entre les arbres. Le froid s'accentua encore plus et un nuage de fumée sortait de leur bouche quand ils respiraient.

-James?

-Hum?

-Ne dit pas à Mary ce que je t'ai révélé. Ça vaut mieux.

-Comme tu veux.

Le silence retomba encore une fois mais il fut à nouveau brisé par la blonde.

-James?

-Oui? Sourit-il.

-Tu n'es pas comme ton père. Tu es plus qu'un énième membre de ta famille.

Il comprit l'allusion de la remarque. Elle faisait référence à leur dispute avant le bal où il avait quitté la Grande Salle d'un coup en hurlant qu'il n'était pas son père.

-Je sais.

Cette fois ils virent la maison à une cinquantaine de mètre, les ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Ils allaient surement se faire punir pour être entré dans le bureau et être partit comme ça.

-James?

-Quoi Alyne?

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Il sourit. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il passa la clôture du jardin et que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry dévala les marches du perron, s'avançant vers eux à grands pas. Les ennuis étaient là et presque inconsciemment, James resserra sa prise autour de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi Alyne ne marche pas?

Harry regardait la jeune fille avec inquiétude avant d'engueuler son fils, ça lui semblait légitime.

-Une simple entorse, rien de grave. Je n'arrivais pas à marcher alors il m'a porté mais ce n'est rien, je vous jure monsieur.

-Harry, pas monsieur, dit-il avec un sourire. Allez, venez vous êtes gelés. Par contre je vous préviens, Ginny est en colère.

-On s'en doutait légèrement, répondit James. Mais bon quand faut y aller…

Tel un condamné à mort, il pénétra dans la maison.

Albus attendait patiemment, affalé dans un fauteuil. Depuis que son frère était partit avec la sœur de Shannon, tout le monde pariait sur la punition qu'ils allaient avoir. Ginny tournait en rond dans le salon depuis un moment déjà, inquiète malgré tout. Mrs Weasley s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner pour ce soir. Teddy et Victoire s'était éclipsés à l'étage tandis que tout les autres avaient entamé une partie de bataille explosive avec les adultes. Tante Fleur n'arrêtait pas de lancer des "magnifique" en français à chaque fois qu'elle marquait un point.

-Calme-toi maman, dit Albus, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bientôt revenir…

A peine se phrase achevée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et James, qui d'ailleurs portait Alyne dans ses bras.

-Enfin par Merlin! S'écria Ginny en se précipitant sur eux.

-James euh…je crois que tu peux me poser maintenant…dit Alyne.

-T'es sûre?

-Mais oui, affirma-t-elle.

Avec précaution il la déposa à terre, se tenant prêt à la rattraper en cas de besoin. Elle chancela une seconde avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'appuyer lourdement sur le Potter. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer avec un sourire en coin:

-Tu disais?

-Oh c'est bon, hein!

-On ne dérange pas trop, ça va? Intervint Logan, ses cartes à la main.

Effectivement tout le monde les regardait, attendant vraisemblablement des explications. Ginny, particulièrement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, semblait prête à exploser. Retardant l'instant au maximum, James fit boitiller la blonde jusqu'au canapé pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Puis, lentement, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à sa mère.

-On peut tout expliquer, assura-t-il.

-J'aimerais bien les entendre, tes explications.

-D'abord, l'idée du bureau c'était moi.

Alyne releva la tête. Il avait vraiment l'intention de remettre toute la faute sur lui?

-Mais on a rien touché, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il lui intimait le silence du regard, rien du tout.

-Bref, après je sais qu'on n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça mais on n'est pas allé loin. Juste la clairière dans les bois.

Tous les ados avaient stoppés leur jeu, avide de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur fuite précipitée il y a deux heures. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tous parié de l'argent sur la punition, où ils étaient partit, sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. Même oncle Ron avait misé quelques gallions.

-Et tu n'as rien d'autre à dire pour ta défense? Demanda Harry.

-Je suis un idiot qui est désolé?

-Bien, conclut Ginny. Maintenant tu montes dans ta chambre, je t'apporterais un sandwich tout à l'heure. Ta punition sera levée demain matin. Quant à Alyne, ça sera la même chose mais avant on va soigner ta cheville. Maman!

Mrs Weasley passa sa tête décoiffée par l'embrasure de la porte, une spatule à la main. Apparemment le dîner avançait bien car une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine.

-Oui?

-Tu pourrais t'occuper de la cheville d'Alyne s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Satisfaite, Ginny s'assit sur le canapé avant d'hausser un sourcil en voyant son fils toujours planté au milieu du salon.

-Oui?

-Je ne suis punie que…ce soir? Seulement ce soir? Dit-il incrédule.

-C'est que j'ai dit. Allez, file avant que je change d'avis.

Elle rigola en voyant en James détaler dans les escaliers.

Il était près de 19h quand Alyne le rejoignit dans sa chambre, une assiette de sandwich dans chaque main. Elle toqua contre la porte ouverte avec son pied, hésitant à entrer ou non. James était affalé sur son lit, le regard vissé au plafond d'un air absent. Il se releva à peine quand il l'entendit arriver, l'invitant silencieusement à rentrer d'un vague mouvement de tête.

-Tu dois avoir faim non?

-Etrangement, pas tant que ça.

-Par Merlin, je crois qu'on n'avait jamais vu ça! Rigola-t-elle.

Le Potter sourit avant de se redresser et de rouler sur le ventre pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Bon, notre punition aurait put être pire, déclara-t-il.

-Peut-être. N'empêche que la prochaine fois, laisse-moi en dehors de tes plans.

-A vos ordres capitaine!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un salut militaire avec la main. Après tout il ne pouvait pas être sérieux deux minutes.

-Et ta cheville?

-Elle va beaucoup mieux. Ta grand-mère est formidable!

James haussa les épaules, comme si c'était évident. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis s'étalèrent sur le dos en silence. La journée avait légèrement dégénérée mais finalement elle avait eue du bon. La fête avait été géniale, et l'après midi, quoique un peu étrange, s'était révélé encore mieux. Pour une fois ils n'avaient été que deux. Rien que deux. Pas d'élèves criant ni de famille bruyante autour. Tandis que le Potter jouait avec une mèche de cheveu blond, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fred et Logan.

-Euh…on dérange? Demanda le rouquin.

-Non, non pas du tout. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Tu es sûre que ta cheville va mieux? S'inquiéta James, qui était toujours allongé.

Comme preuve elle se mit debout, s'appuyant explicitement sur sa jambe blessée. Puis elle sautilla à cloche pied jusqu'à la porte, faisant rire les Chapardeurs par le même coup.

-Satisfait?

-Je pense que c'est bon.

Elle sortit alors de la pièce avec un clin d'œil. Sans outre forme de cérémonie, les deux garçons s'affalèrent d'un bond sur le lit du brun.

-Je vous dérange pas là? C'est mon lit!

-Je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua Logan.

-Alors, tu racontes?

James resta perplexe une seconde face à la question.

-Raconter quoi?

-Bah ce que t'as fait cet aprèm. C'est vrai quoi, on vient exprès pour ton anniversaire et toi tu nous laisse en plan pour partir avec une fille.

Aucune colère dans le ton de Fred, juste une pointe d'amusement et d'ironie comme d'habitude. Le trio inséparable était réunit.

-Pas grand-chose, répondit le Potter sincèrement. On a été jusque dans la clairière où on a fait une bataille de boule de neige, un bonhomme de neige, des anges dans la neige…

-Bref, vous vous êtes éclatés avec la neige!

-C'est un peu près ça, confirma James.

Le sujet dériva très vite sur comment tante Fleur avait écrasé tout le monde aux jeux de sociétés et la façon dont oncle Ron avait essayé de triché mais que Scorpius l'avait démasqué. Puis il y avait eu le moment épique où on avait commencé a évoqué le bal et la réaction de Ron quand il avait appris avec qui sa petite fille chérie y avait été. La soirée avait continué sur la question "est-ce que Teddy et Victoire allaient se marier?". Certains les trouvaient trop jeunes, d'autres étaient pour. Un débat avait suivit jusqu'au retour d'Alyne et James.

-T'es devenu muet? Lança tout d'un coup Fred en regardant le Potter.

Le brun sursauta, regarda ses deux amis d'un air perdu et dit:

-De quoi?

-Je disais t'es devenu muet?

-Non…je…je réfléchissais c'est tout.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard comme si ils s'inquiétaient pour la santé mentale de leur ami.

-A quoi?

-A Alyne, répondit-il.

-Et?

James hésita un court instant puis se jeta à l'eau presque comme s'il avait peur de revenir sur sa décision s'il ne parlait pas maintenant.

-Je crois que…je l'aime.

-Tu t'en rends enfin compte. Pas trop tôt! Souffla Logan en souriant.

**Une petite review? Merci de me lire et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Encore désolé pour le retard :)**


End file.
